El saiyajin en genetics
by kenallo25
Summary: Gokú, el guerrero de clase baja, sacrificó su vida junto con kaio-sama para que Cell no destruyera la Tierra, pero por cosas de la vida, el saiyajin fue succionado a otra dimension en que chicas que se hacen llamar Pandoras pelean contra seres de otras dimensiones llamado Nova, ¿cómo será el cambio ya que un guerrero experto está en su mundo?, eso le veremos en este fics, hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

NDA: Bueno lo prometido es deuda y lo vengo a saldar, tomé la decisión de usar al Gokú de la saga de Cell y eso es lo que haré, será un hombre casado y será muy difícil hacerlo enamorar, eso sí, esto no será la causa de empañar el fics ya que ustedes quieren si o si que esté emparejado con Satella por ejemplo que no me convencía emparejarlo con Gokú pero al final la dejé en la duda, así que eso haré, habrá shippeo si, habrá muerte de princesos también, habrá cambio en algunas escena, si, improvisaré, si, me tomaré una soda, también… que estoy hasta la chingadera con tantos fics, nahhhh, sekirei y Sun Wukong pueden esperar ya que necesito tiempo por el bien de mi salud mental… así que empecemos….Y otra cosa… de que me habrá kokoros rotos, si y mucho… pero no de parte del prota… ojo No de parte del prota, de que habrá bardo hasta armarse una civil war, siiiiii…. A la gente que le gusta el bardo, sean bienvenidos…

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, lo hago por Hobbie…

Capítulo 1: "El guerrero que llegó a Genetics"

-"jajaajajjajajajajajajajajaja…..jajajajajajajajaj"- Cell Semiperfecto, agrandado de forma exagerada, como una bomba, reía sádicamente mientras Gohan de Rodillas lamentando no destruir a Cell cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Goku con el ceño fruncido, miró a Cell y después volteó a ver a sus amigos y sonrió, los demás tenían una mirada perpleja, Krilin dijo:

-"Goku, ¿en qué estás pensando?"-

-"Hmp, por más que se me ocurrió, este es el único método de salvar a la Tierra y a todas las personas"- Dijo el Saiyajin transformado.

-"¿A qué te refieres Goku?- Dijo Piccoro. –"Pero Goku"- Dijo Mirai Trunks en shock.

Goku puso dos dedos en la frente y dijo:

-"Adiós, a todos"-

-¿Qué?- Vegeta dijo en Shock. –"Goku, ¿no estarás pensando…?"- krilin dijo, Fue cortado por Cell y dijo:

-"jajajajajajajajajaja, después de todo, la Tierra tuvo que sacrificarse en esta pelea"- Gohan seguía lamentándose por la oportunidad perdida. Goku hizo la transmisión instantánea y se apareció frente a Cell, Miró a un Gohan sorprendido, él dijo:

-"ja, peleaste muy bien, te felicito Gohan"-. –"Papá"- Gohan dijo sorprendido.

-"Por favor, Gohan, dile a tu madre que me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin hacerle caso."- Dijo Goku, Gohan sabía que era un mensaje de despedida.

-"Cuídate mucho, Gohan"- sonrió a su hijo y se concentró llevar a Cell al planeta King-Kai del norte, Hizo la transmisión instantánea y despareció de la Tierra, Gohan corrió a detenerlo pero era tarde.

-"¡Papá!- Gritó Gohan, -"Goku"- Exclamó Krilin, los demás guerreros Z quedaron en estado de Shock.

Goku apareció en el planeta Kaio del Norte, Cell explotó creando un agujero dimensional tragando a Goku evitando tomar toda la explosión dejándolo en la inconsciencia.

EN OTRO MUNDO….

Goku (en su forma Base), apareció en el cielo azul despejado cayendo a toda velocidad, despertó justo cuando estaba a 10 metros de tocar suelo, Goku por instinto, cayó de pie flexionando sus rodillas para amortiguar el impacto de la caída dejando un cráter de 2 metros de profundidad por 3 metros de ancho causando un leve temblor en el lugar y su mano tocando el suelo, el saiyajin está respirando pesadamente no por la caída, sino por el poder de lleno que recibió de la explosión de Cell, "Pero si no…" no pudo terminar de pensar porque sintió estar atado a unas cadenas y cuando volvió a la realidad mirando a todos lados y vio que no está solo, está alrededor de un edificio cuyo diseño es nuevo para el guerrero saiyajin de clase para luego mirar al causante y es una chica nada menos, cinco años mayor que su hijo Gohan, tiene el pelo largo de color rosa (rojo en el anime) que sujeta en dos grandes coletas, rizado en las puntas y atada en la parte superior con cintas azules y tiene ojos marrones.

-"¿Quién eres tú para interrumpir mi triunfo contra la reina intocable?"- fue la pregunta de la peli rosa de forma exigente y con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el entrometido está en medio de la susodicha que hizo la pregunta y detrás dos personas más, un tipo de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, vestido con un traje de escuela al parecer y de contextura delgada, a su lado se encuentra una chica, una mujer joven que está en sus últimos años de la adolescencia. Tiene el pelo rubio largo que cae a su espalda con varias extensiones que se extienden sobre la frente. También tiene ojos azules. Ella también lleva una diadema azul sobre su cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar. Cuando no está en batalla, ella lleva un par de gafas negras semi-montura con las llantas que se sientan debajo de las lentes, ya que ella es miope y como casi en todos los animé Ecchi, tiene grandes pechos y una bonita figura vestida con un uniforme algo distinto a como es el diseño estándar de la escuela, que consiste en un vestido rojo largo que llega hasta los tobillos con detalles en color oro. El vestido está abierto en la parte superior, dando vista a los hombros y el pecho. Las mangas llevan hombreras que llevan el emblema de Genetics. Lleva botas de cordones de color marrón que llegan hasta las rodillas.

El saiyajin en cuestión no dijo nada mientras está atado por las cadenas de esa chica que pasó de mirada arrogante y exigente a una de enfadada al ver que no responde a su pregunta por ese extraño sujeto que tiene el cabello erizado apuntando a todos lados y de repente, sus cadenas se rompieron dejándola en shock y sintió que una fuerza invisible mandó a volar a ella chocando contra el muro de la academia que se incrustó cayendo inconsciente no por el impacto, sino la potencia en que esa fuerza invisible la mandó a volar.

-"¿Cómo pasó eso?"- dijo el chico pelinegro que la rubia no dijo nada mientras miraba al tipo de cabellos de puntas desafiando a la gravedad.

-"Presidenta"- fueron las palabra de una chica de estatura media, cabello negro hasta la espalda, cabello marrón hasta sus hombros, físico normal no tanto como la rubia mencionada, pero tiene lo suyo y lo que resalta de ella son sus ojos entrecerrados y una gran sonrisa que ella lleva en su rostro, la hace ver tierna y toda una waifu especial.

-"De…"- no pudo terminar de pronunciar sus palabras ya que dos mujeres muy conocidas pusieron sus respectivas armas en el intruso recién llegados, la que apuntó su cuchilla en el cuello del guerrero con el dogi destrozado cuya parte de arriba se cortó parte de la mitad notando parte de sus duros pectorales, ahora en la descripción de la mujer aparentemente mayor de unos 22 años de edad, una mujer alta, con el pelo corto y verde que llega hasta el cuello, acompañado de ojos oscuros. Su cabello cae sobre su cara en varios mechones, y una cola de caballo atada en la espalda, su atuendo consiste en una bata de laboratorio blanca sobre una camisa lavanda de mangas largas, una falda marrón oscuro, medias marrones claras y botas marrón claro, su físico no es tan voluptuoso que su otra compañera, la misma que apunta en el pectoral duro del saiyajin con una Nanigata, esa mujer de unos veinte años de edad, Voluptuosa de grandes pechos. Tiene el pelo corto y castaño oscuro que se extiende hasta el cuello, mientras que el resto llega hasta su cara en varios mechones, además de dejar las orejas visibles a los lados y los ojos marrones. Ella es conocida por su figura pechugona y sus senos extremadamente grandes que se han registrado como los más grandes de toda la serie hasta el momento. Irónicamente, ella tiene una debilidad cuando la tocan allí, ya que son bastante sensibles.

Su atuendo natural consiste en una camisa azul pálida de manga larga con una corbata azul marino y falda a juego, acompañada de medias marrones largas y un par de zapatos negros de tacón alto.

-"Elize- sensei y Yumi-sensei"- fue lo que dijo de forma sorprendida la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de dicha escuela…

-"¿Quiénes son ellas Chiffon-sempai?"- preguntó el pelinegro cuyo nombre es Aoi Kazuya mientras que la rubia mencionada miraba con sorpresa la forma fácil en que derrotó a la chica de cabello rosa llamada Ganessa Roland.

-"Ellas fueron las Numbres que pelearon al lado de tu hermana, Aoi-kun"- respondió la tierna y sonriente pelimarrón llamada Chiffon.

-"¿Pelearon junto a Nee-san?"- fueron las palabras de sorpresas al ver a las dos mujeres que "sometieron" al intruso.

-"¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?"- preguntó de forma exigente la mujer de cabellos verdes llamada Elize al intruso siendo ya "sometido".

-"No… ESTORBEN"- exclamó el saiyajin lanzando un ataque de viento comprimido hacia todas las direcciones que mandó a volar a las dos chicas casi cayendo fuera de combate.

-"No… eso… no es posible"- dijo una Yumi de forma en shock poniéndose de pie apoyándose en su Nanigata y decidió atacar al intruso con intenciones asesina ya que es una amenaza para las pandoras y prin…. Digo Limiter para la academia.

Gokú vio venir el ataque de la mujer pechugona y esquivó cada estocada como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo dejando sorpresas a todos los presentes que están viendo la pelea, el saiyajin cansado y fastidiado de esto, desapareció y apareció detrás de esa mujer, de un toque en la nuca con la parte costada de su palma al mujer que cayó inconsciente y su Volt Weapon desapareció.

-"Agh…"- se arrodilló de una pierna por el desgaste de poder al recibir de lleno la explosión de Cell y caer en ese lugar de pie.

Elize se puso de pie y se recompuso gracias al tiempo que le dio su amiga y compañera de trabajo en la formación de pandoras y Prin…. Digo Limiter, como ella es la enfermera de la academia no significa que se olvidó de pelear y con su Volt Weapon "Doppelgänger que son un par de dagas gemelas, con su velocidad iba a cortar al saiyajin al ver a su amiga fuera de combate y aprovechó de que está arrodillado para cortarlo pero Gokú se dio cuenta de una con instinto de supervivencia activo, esquivó el ataque de la chica que ella trató de dar un corte frontal con una de sus cuchillas pero el intruso lo esquivó como si nada con un movimiento majestuoso haciendo un Flip de lado como lo hacen los Skater o cuando uno jugaba al Tony Hawk pro skater la franquicia completa.

-"Con eso no me ganarás, señorita"- dijo Gokú con una mirada oscura para después mirar fijamente a su oponente que la peli verde apretaba los dientes frustrada que a pesar de verse débil ese hombre, estaba igualando su poder e incluso superándola.

-"No dejaré que le hagas daño a los alumnos"- y con esas palabras, Elize lanzó sus dos dagas en forma de Boomerang que el saiyajin con sus manos libre los mandó a volar lejos uno cayó incrustado en el muro de la escuela pero…

La rubia que está al lado del prin…. Dijo del pelinegro llamado Kazuya Aoi vio como esa daga se dirigía a ella una velocidad monstruosa, ella no alcanzó a activar su Volt weapon para interceptarla y cuando esa daga estaba a punto de tocarla, el saiyajin logró detener esa daga partiéndola en dos que nadie vio venir eso, todos pero todos los presentes estaban absolutamente sorprendidos por la velocidad monstruosa de ese sujeto ya que las pandoras no pudieron seguir al saiyajin cuando cambió de un lugar a otro para salvar a la reina intocable de nombre Satellizer L. Brigedt ni menos aún los princesos de los Limiter, pero la peli verde solo quedó sorprendida y una mirada de "Imposible" porque un hombre, si, un hombre dejó estando debilitado, dejó en ridícula a dos Number más fuerte que sobrevivieron a la anterior ataque de los Novas que venían de otra dimensión a atacar el planeta.

-"¿estás bien?"- preguntó el saiyajin volteando su cabeza a la rubia de forma preocupada, la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules asintió sin decir una palabra.

-"Me alegro"- dio una sonrisa típica de los Son y se desmayó por el desgaste de energía quedando en la bendita inconsciencia dejando a una rubia latiendo su corazón de forma rápida por la forma en que ese hombre la salvó que aparentaba ser mayor que ella.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Ese hombre, ¿de dónde Salió?"- preguntó una silueta mientras miraba los acontecimientos de la academia West Genetics en la que se dio una señal de un intruso a la academia y se mandó a las dos number más fuerte para neutralizar a ese hombre pero fue inútil…

-"Señor, el origen de ese hombre salió de ahí"- dijo uno de los soldados que está frente a una computadora mostrando la imagen del saiyajin saliendo de un portal dimensional.

-"¿ordenes, señor?"- dijo uno de los soldados.

-"Debe ser uno de los nuestros, salvó a esa pandora, si hubiese querido matar, ya lo hubiese hecho, reclútenlo"- decía el hombre con traje de capitán que uno de los soldados mandó a Elize que atendiera al intruso con cuidados médicos y así pasó el día…

AL CABO DE UNAS HORAS…

-"Papá ayúdame"- Exclamó Gohan.

-"Gohan, yo sé que tú puedes vencer a Cell"- Goku apoyó a su hijo mientras Cell lanzó un Kamehameha y su hijo hizo lo mismo causando un choque de poderes, estaba apoyando a su hijo que no se rindiera y siguiera adelante.

-"Papá, no puedo más"- Dijo Gohan. –"Gohan no te rindas"- Dijo Goku, de repente se empezó a oscurecer su vista, Goku en su desesperación Gritó el nombre de su hijo y:

-"¡Gohan!"- despertó, jadeando, miró a todos lados, estaba en una cama como también en una sala de especie médica, vio que sus heridas fueron parchados con venditas, se iba a levantar pero no pudo hay que sintió que sus manos fueron atados por cadenas, cuando estaba a punto de soltarse…

-"Veo que usted ya ha despertado"- fue la voz de una persona de sexo femenino, Gokú miró a la causante cuya apariencia tiene el pelo largo y negro, el lado izquierdo recogido en una trenza y cubierto sobre su hombro. Ella tiene una figura esbelta, tiene un atuendo religioso blanco con un hábito coincidente que enmarca su rostro ligeramente arrugado.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- preguntó Gokú tranquilo al ver a esa mujer mayor no tiene malas intenciones.

-"Soy Hermana Margaret Lindman, directora de West Genetics, un gusto"- se presentó la mujer mayor frente al saiyajin.

-"Mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero puede decirme Gokú"- se presentó el saiyajin con su típico saludo rompiendo la cadena en la cual estaba atado, la hermana Margaret no se sorprendió mucho ya que si logró derrotar a las dos mujeres que fueron Number estando debilitado, esas cadenas serían como un juego de niño para el nuevo recluta a West Genetics y ella debe jugar sus cartas.

-"Ahora dime Gokú, sé que no eres de este mundo, ¿de dónde provienes?"- preguntó de forma amable la mujer mayor al guerrero de clase baja que éste responde.

-"De la Tierra"-

-"mmmmmmm, según los informes, tú saliste de una especie de agujero de gusano, ¿de verdad eres de la Tierra?"- volvió a preguntar la hermana Margaret que el saiyajin cerró sus ojos para ver si siente la presencia de sus amigos, Cell, kami–sama o el mismo kaio que trató de entablar una comunicación mental pero no pasó nada, entonces abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a la monja.

-"Creo que no estoy en la Tierra que vivo, ¿en dónde estoy?"- preguntó Gokú a Margaret que ella con un tono amable, dijo.

-"Estás en la Tierra, en la academia west Genetics, un lugar en donde reclutamos a pandoras y futuro potencial Limiter para poder protegernos de los Novas"- explicó de forma breve la monja Margaret al saiyajin que éste no entendió un carajo de lo que dijo ella.

-"¿Pandora, prin… Limito?, ¿Qué es eso, se come?"- preguntó el saiyajin con dudas y con una mirada perpleja que la monja solo sonríe…

-"te lo explicaré de a poco, pero para empezar las pandora…"- la monja empezó con el relato de la aparición de los novas y la formación de pandoras, Limiters, los llamados Freezing como también el proceso de entrenamiento y esas cosas… nda: Eso se explicará a medida que avancen los capítulos…

-"Ya veo"- dijo el saiyajin entendiendo la mitad de lo que dijo la hermana Margaret, lo único que entendió que son entrenadas para pelear en equipo y solos contra esos llamados Novas que eran de los más peligrosos dejando curioso y emocionado al él, pero la hermana Margaret al percatarse de eso, solo suspiró y dijo.

-"Eso lo sabrás cuando a medida que pase el tiempo, pero ahora dime, ¿Quién eres en realidad?"-

-"Bueno, eso es complicado de contar"- dijo el saiyajin con un rostro pensativo, pensó por dónde empezar pero no podía, entonces se le ocurrió algo y con un rostro iluminado le dijo a una paciente Margaret que está atenta a lo que iba a decir el saiyajin…

-"Tengo una idea, ya que usted no tiene malas intenciones y se ve una persona de confianza, le mostraré mi vida, solo ponga su mano en mi cabeza y yo haré el resto"- fue la revelación de Gokú y la propuesta a la hermana Margaret que ella solo asintió ya que quería información valiosa para saber si es de fiar para reclutarlo en esta academia, ella puso su mano derecha en la cabeza del saiyajin que él cerró sus y empezó a transmitirle sus recuerdos, desde lo más suprimido…

La monja vio a un niño en una especie de esfera con un niño adentro con armaduras raras para ella, identificándolo como Gokú, en la salida de esa nave, dos personas adultas, uno idéntico a él con una cicatriz y la otra una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y un traje único por así decirlo y se dio cuenta que ambos llevan colas al igual que Gokú…

-"Kakarotto, no mires la luna"- decía el hombre que es su padre.

-"Si sobrevivimos, tu padre irá a por ti"- decía su madre poniendo la mano en el vidrio llorando y su padre también puso su mano con una sonrisa paternal.

-"Cuídate mucho, hijo"- y con esas palabras, la nave voló a los cielos dejando a los dos padres en el planeta.

Corte de escena y Margaret vio al pequeño Gokú entrenando por ese tal Son Gohan que lo adoptó, corte de escena, vio a un Gokú teniendo aventuras con Bulma, una joven que lo recogió mientras iba de viaje en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón.

Otra escena fue el entrenamiento con el maestro Roshi, el torneo en la cual pierde, como también el torneo organizado por esa tal Uranai Baba que es la hermana del maestro Roshi, en encuentro con su abuelito dejando lágrimas en la monja que veía eso con ternura.

Otra escena, la pelea contra la Red Ribbon una organización de carácter mundial, la pelea contra Octavio, general Blue, Tao pai pai, Shen Long cuando Upa pidió el deseo de revivir a su padre, la derrota de la Red Ribbon a mano de un niño llamado Gokú, de trece años de edad, algo que ni los limiter en sus sueños más húmedos, pueden hacer semejante hazaña de ese macho alfa.

Otra Escena, el torneo de artes marciales en la cual perdió la final contra el ex asesino Tien shin Han, la muerte de su amigo Krillin, la pelea contra Piccolo Daimaho y la derrota de éste en manos de Gokú, el entrenamiento con Kami sama, el otro torneo, la promesa con Milk que sacó un Face Palm en la monja mientras veía los recuerdos de ese hombre, el triunfo contra Piccolo Jr que fue una batalla muy destructiva pero Gokú siendo un joven de 19 años, logró tal hazaña y eso sobrepasó a las Pandoras en su mejor momento.

Otra escena, vemos el matrimonio de Gokú con Milk teniendo un hijo llamado Gohan, la llegada de Radizt, el origen extraterrestre del mencionado, la raza saiyajin, diciendo que es su hermano mayor, la pelea en conjunto con Piccoro para rescatar a su hijo Gohan, el potencial de ese niño de 4 años en herir al hermano de Gokú, el sacrificio sacando lágrimas de la mujer al ser sensible ante eso, el entrenamiento en el otro mundo con ese tal Kaio-sama y la llegada de los saiyajin que el saiyajin de clase baja nombre kakarotto, se enfrentó a esos dos, uno que se hacía llamar el príncipe de su raza, vegeta y el otro un soldado Nappa, Gokú derrotó a ese calvo gigante con mucha facilidad para luego la pelea destructiva que casi destruyeron el planeta Tierra si no hubiese sido por Gokú, el modo oozaru de Vegeta que sintió la mirada del saiyajin de horror, no solo del Oozaru, sino porque se dio cuenta que él mato a su abuelito al mirar la luna llena, la pelea y derrota de Vegeta.

Otra escena, Milk reagañando a Gokú de no ir a Namek pero él fue igual dejando molesta a esa mujer, prefiere que la Tierra sea destruida que él fuera a Namek a por Gohan y los demás argumentando que debe dejar de entrenar y ser un buen padre y esposo.

Otra escena, el saiyajin entrenando duramente en la nave de gravedad 100 veces aumentando sus poderes considerablemente, comprobado en Namek cuando se enfrentó a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, una vez que pasó todo la pelea con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu cayendo gravemente herido, fue sometido a una cámara de regeneración para pelear contra el ser más despiadado de la historia de Dragon Ball, Freezer, el emperador del mal, el ser más temido del universpo.

Otra escena, la monja vio a Gokú peleando palmo a palmo contra Freezer, dio todo de sí pero aun así, no era rival para el emperador del mal que no tuvo otra opción de usar la genkidama, pasó la escena de la Genkidama "derrotando" a Freezer pero no pasó, Freezer dejó gravemente herido a Piccolo, para después matar al mejor amigo de Gokú, Krillin, entonces vio la transformación del super saiyajin de la leyenda y vio como apaleó a Freezer, algo que en este mundo nunca podría pasar.

Otra escena, Margaret vio a Gokú llegando a la Tierra viendo a un chico llamado Trunks, pasándole una cura para su enfermedad y la llegada de los androides, los regaños de la esposa y las ganas de regañar por parte de la monja pero dejó eso de lado ya que está viendo los recuerdos del saiyajin, entonces pasó el tiempo y llegaron los androides, Gokú con la enfermedad del corazón hasta que hubo un corte, después la escena cambió a un Gokú recuperado para entrenar en la habitación del tiempo con su hijo, el torneo de Cell, el fanfarrón de Mr Satán, pero comparándolo con los Limiters, él les gana sin ningún problema, la pelea con Cell, su rendición, su hijo a la pelea, la transformación de Gohan al SSJ2, al advertencia de Gokú a su hijo, para terminar, el sacrificio hasta que se cortó todo.

Gokú abrió sus ojos para mirar a una Margaret llorando y sintió el abrazo de ella poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

-"Tantas pelea, salvando tu mundo sin nada a cambio, sacrificando todo por el bienestar de tus amigos y todas las personas, aun mantienes esa sonrisa y ese corazón puro"- decía la hermana entre lágrimas abrazando fuerte al saiyajin que éste quedó perplejo…

-"Nah… no es para tanto, si es por la felicidad de los demás, estoy feliz"- decía Gokú para bakarle el perfil lo que pasó con su vida que Margaret soltó al saiyajin y ella se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo para decir.

-"Gokú, quiero que seas parte de esta academia"- fueron las palabras determinante de la hermana Margaret.

-"Pero, ¿Qué debo hacer a cambio?"- preguntó el saiyajin ya que todo tiene un precio y eso lo vivió a lo largo de su vida.

-"Tienes que enseñarles artes marciales a los Limiters y Pandoras"- respondió la mujer con amabilidad queriendo saber la respuesta del saiyajin.

-"mmmmmm, no lo sé, no soy mucho de ser maestro…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras ya que fue interrumpida por la hermana Margaret.

-"Si te quedas aquí, tendrás mucha comida y una buena habitación, ¿Qué dices?"- fue la carta de triunfo de la directora de la academia.

NDA: YA SABEN LA REACCION DE GOKÚ CUANDO SE TRATA DE COMIDA.

-"Acepto, haré lo posible para que las panaderas y los prince….. limito sean fuertes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo"- fueron las palabras de Gokú que es justo lo que quería escuchar ella y con una sonrisa amable dijo.

-"Claro que lo harás bien, Gokú-sensei, bienvenido a West Genetics"- le dio la bienvenida Margareth al saiyajin.

-"Así que ese hombre será parte de esta academia, ¿eh?"- fueron las palabras de una seria enfermera de la academia pero relajada a la vez.

-"Si, enfermera Schmidt, él es el nuevo instructor de West Genetics, su nombre es Son Gokú"- presentó al saiyajin la mujer vestida de monja.

-"Hola, un gusto y lo siento por lo que pasó"- se disculpaba Gokú que la peliverde correspondió dicho gesto.

-"Disculpa aceptada, Son"- decía la mujer enfermera de forma normal y tranquila.

-"Solo dime Gokú"- dijo el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa contagiando a Elize..

-"Pues claro, solo dime Elize, Gokú-kun"- decía la peli verde con la misma sonrisa contagiosa que le daba del saiyajin.

-"Espero que seamos amigos"- el saiyajin dijo de lo más feliz del mundo ya que en este nuevo mundo puede encontrar a personas muy agradable.

-"Así será"- terminó de decir la peli verde para luego hacerle el gesto a Gokú que se cambiara a ropa a una nueva ya que su dogi está destrozado, eso quiere decir que está en una bata de hospital y se cambió ropa ahí mismo dejando con un face Palm en la monja y un sonrojo furioso por parte de Elize saliendo baba de la boca al ver semejante cuerpo desnudo del saiyajin que es segunda vez que lo ve así ya que la primera vez fue cuando tenía que tratar sus heridas, entonces una vez que pasó eso, Elize guió a Gokú a su nueva habitación de intructores.

-"Así que aquí está su habitación, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme"- lo decía la peliverde en forma seductora y guiñándoles un ojo que Gokú siendo Gokú, ni se inmutó.

-"Pues bueno"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin.

-"Claro. Gokú-kun, que duermas bien"- decía la mujer para irse del lugar con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno, es un nuevo mundo, espero que Gohan y los demás estén bien"- y con esas palabras, Gokú se dispuso a dormir no antes ver su dogi de pelea y ver la única cápsula que salvó, regalo de Bulma para su cumpleaños antes de la llegada de los androides.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO…

NDA: espero que les haya gustado y este fics ganó por mucho.. así que la regla la implementarán ustedes, son dos opciones…

La primera será Harén pero mucho bardo y shippeo, obvio que no voy a exagerar pero si harto shippeo que es muy diferente a un amorío consumado, y lemon incluido y Goten nace en Freezing.

La segunda los Anti harén, pareja cannon tanto Freezing como GokúxMilk, muchas batallas y corazones rotos. Lemon canon…

Eso sí, pero cada decisión tiene un efecto secundario, eso sí una más que la otra…

Lo otro como dijo mi general, los tengo a todos identificados, así que aquí seguirá la votación de los demás fics y los que votaron una vez no los volveré a contar si lo hacen en este fics…

Por ahora las cosas van así…

Tenjou Tenge: 13 votos

Kuroinu: 12 votos

Shinmao: 2 votos

Yandere dimensional: 2 votos

Vanadis: 7 votos

Eso sería todo y nos revimos…


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: Antes de comenzar, ¿están segurísimos que quiere la opción 1?, ya que quería cagarla, ok no, pero digamos que la edad aquí jugará en contra un poco, pero no tanto ya saben, Gokú no aparenta ser mayor de veinticuatro años de edad, pero en realidad está para llegar a los treintas, creo que tiene 28 años más o menos, por eso les digo que si están seguros de eso porque Satella estará muy enamorada del saiyajin pero no será la primera eso sí, la primera será otra, descarté a Kaho por el momento por tener quince años, por el momento, así que trataré de sacarle el jugo a este ánime y los que vieron el guerrero celestial sabrán lo que tengo planeado hacer con este fics, a excepción de la promesa claro… así que sin más relleruto empecemos..

Lo otro, Milk estará Viva, así que ya lo escribí y me da pereza editar esa parte en el primer capítulo para aquellos que leyeron… lo hago para que Gohan no esté solo y no habrá promesa hecha de Milk

Y lo último, planeaba haber dejado a Satella con el princeso inútil ese, pero al final decidí dejarla con el Gokú, él haría un cambio muy radical en esa mujer, aunque la edad es un factor en contra, a Gokú le chupa un huevo eso, así que empecemos.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, lo hago por Hobbie…

Capítulo 2: "Empezando la estadía en Genetics y tensiones"

El sol hacía presencia y en la habitación, vemos a un saiyajin despertando para empezar su nueva rutina de entrenamiento, pero de repente en la silla de su habitación vio dos prendas de ropa y un papel doblado que Gokú lo abrió y leyó que decía.

"Gokú, al ver tu dogi de pelea en mal estado, no dudé en mandarte estas dos mudas de ropas para que entrenes, la otra muda para enseñar cuerpo a cuerpo a las pandoras y lo Limiter, más adelante te daré el resto de ropa para ocasiones especiales.

Atte… Margaret.

PD: después de las clases debes ir a con las Numbers para que te examinen tu cuerpo"

El saiyajin solo sonrió y miró al otro lado en donde está su dogi roto, recordó algo y fue una cápsula que le regaló Bulma antes de la pelea con Cell y era la famosa cámara de Gravedad para que siguiera entrenando junto a su hijo ya que recordó los gritos de Milk cuando le regalaron eso y que "Mi Gohan" se iba a poner más rebelde, ese regalo de su mejor amigo se lo dio poco después de que salieron de la habitación del tiempo… "Bulma nunca dejas a los amigos de lado, Vegeta es muy afortunado tenerte" pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa, pero recordó que duró menos que un Candy ya que le puso mucho power en la gravedad y se descompuso, "Se me había olvidado decirle eso a Margaret, pero nah, se lo diré más adelante" terminó de pensar el saiyajin, se puso el dogi de color azul del estilo Kung-Fu (Nda: parecido al que usó Gokú en sus primeras aventuras con Bulma pero de adulto), eso le hacía notar parte del centro de sus duros pectorales como también notando sus firmes y musculosos brazos.

NDA: Sí, pero qué se le puede hacer ya que no se está usando la lógica de Dragon Ball por parte de las mujeres o sino miren a 18 que terminó con el calvo que se moría cada cinco minutos, ya no molesto y sigo con el fics.

Margaret le agregó en la nota que hay un lugar muerto, como una especie de campo de batalla simulado en Genetics que lo puede usar para entrenar, el saiyajin sonrió cuando salió y se dirigió ahí para entrenar.

Una vez que llegó a ese lugar, Gokú se dispuso a hacer el "Calentamiento", para una persona normal diría que está loco, que es un infierno pensar que es el calentamiento para el saiyajin, hizo unas cien vueltas por el gran campo llamado el punto muerto corriendo "normal" para evitar crear destrucción con su velocidad, unos cinco mil abdominales, cinco mil sentadillas, cinco mil flexiones de brazos tanto en cuerpo a Tierra como pies arriba tanto con una mano, con el dedo índice para después ponerse de pie.

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos y un silencio hay en el lugar y el viento de la mañana ondea sus cabellos azabache, en la mente del saiyajin, se imaginó peleando a full power contra Cell Perfecto, el rival más duro y difícil que tuvo hasta el momento, vio que aun con el aumento que tuvo después de recibir semejante Bomba de Cell que lo dejó herido y casi moribundo a pesar de ganarle fácil a esas tal pandora y esas llamadas Numbers, en su mente usó todo su poder y aun así no le puede ganar a Cell ni usando el 75% de su poder…

"Debe haber una forma de llegar al Super saiyajin fase 2 pero ¿Cómo?, a menos que…. Ya sé mientras entrene mi mente, el cuerpo mientras que a Margaret le digo si es posible arreglar la cámara de gravedad, si eso haré" pensó el saiyajin para luego hacer su rutina de patadas y golpes al estilo Kame como usar dos bolas de Ki guiándolo como un buen experto de artes marciales que es, una vez que dejó de entrenar por el espacio de tres horas ya que en una hora más empiezan las clases y debe ir a la sala de maestros para saber qué curso le tocará, pero…

-"te gustó la forma en que entrené, ¿no?"- decía el saiyajin con una sonrisa sin mirar a la presencia que sintió hace algunas horas que dejó sorprendida a dos chicas de apariencia de adolescente de 16 a 17 años de edad que hicieron su presencia saliendo de los arbustos en donde están escondida.

-"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?"- dijo la chica de cabello azul largo, buen físico de unos 83-57-85, ojos grises y piel clara, vestida con el mismo uniforme de West Genetics.

-"Fácil siento el ki de las personas"- respondió el saiyajin con una sonrisa a las dos chicas que se les contagió eso a ellas, pero la más contagiada era la de cabello Marrón corto hasta los hombros, tiene la mirada entrecerrada habitualmente y físicamente a un adolescente promedio, vestida con el mismo uniforme de su acompañante.

-"Ki, ¿eso que usan los maestros de artes marciales para aumentar su fuerza, velocidad y agilidad más que un humano promedio como para otras beneficiosa?"- preguntó la hermosa chica de ojos entrecerrados con una sonrisa que fue contagiada por el saiyajin.

-"Pues claro, puedo hacer eso y se puede hacer un uso muy bueno por así decirlo, pero, ¿Qué hacían espiándome?"- preguntó algo curioso el saiyajin acercándose lentamente a las chicas que la pelimarrón quedó algo nerviosa por la mirada penetrante y serio del saiyajin al igual que su acompañante que está a punto de invocar su Volt Weapon.

-"Etto, bueno, estábamos buscando a un Tal Son Gokú y pensábamos que podrías ser tú, por eso te seguimos"- fue lo que dijo algo apenada la chica peli marrón que el saiyajin solo sonrió para levantar el ánimo a esa chica…

-"Soy yo, un gusto, pero, ¿por qué me buscan, acaso hice algo malo?"- preguntó de forma muy inocente el saiyajin que sacó una linda sonrisa en la peli marrón y la peliazul de su acompañante.

-"No hiciste nada malo, Gokú-sensei, nos asignaron como guía para que veas las instalaciones de la academia ya que soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y esas cosas"- fue lo que respondió la presidenta que su acompañante asintió a las palabras de su amiga y kaichou…

-"Por cierto, me llamo Chiffon Fairchild y ella es mi acompañante, Ticy Phenyl"- se presentó la linda pelimarrón que el saiyajin le correspondió dicho saludo que…

-"Creo que queda una hora para las clases, ¿nos veremos en media hora? Ya que Margaret me dijo que debo ir limpio y no todo sudado después de mi entrenamiento"- fue lo que dijo Gokú que Chiffon asintió con una linda sonrisa y se pusieron de acuerdo en donde juntarse para que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sea la que guie al saiyajin despistado, una vez que ella está sentada en el balcón frente al departamento de los profesores, científicos y médicos masculinos junto a su amiga Ticy.

-"Ese Gokú- sensei es muy interesante y vaya forma de entrenar tiene ese hombre"- decía la chica peli azul tranquila a su presidenta.

-"Si, tiene una tierna sonrisa y unos músculos para comérselos"- decía algo coqueta la peli Marrón tocando su mejilla recordando el entrenamiento del saiyajin mientras lo espiaban.

-"¿Qué?"- exclamó una exaltada Ticy que Ciffon recordó lo que dijo y se puso roja como un tomate.

-"eh… digo…. que tiene una dedicación única para entrenar y es muy diferente a los Limiters por la hazaña de derrotar a dos Numbers como Yumi-sensei y la enfermera Elise"- fue lo que dijo Chiffon sonrojada y arreglando sus dichos medio impuros que tenía del saiyajin que su amiga asintió con una mirada entrecerrada, pero dejaron eso de lado para esperar al saiyajin que se está arreglando en su departamento que le dieron desayuno a domicilio que masacró ese desayuno dejando sorprendidos a las personas que le trajeron dicha comida, una vez que pasó eso, se puso el traje de sensei de educación física que es igual a la que le pasa Kaio-sama, celeste con bordes azules.

-"Ahora debo unirme con Chiffon y Ticy para que pueda conocer la academia"- se decía con una sonrisa el saiyajin que saltó de la ventana del quinto piso que cayó de forma majestuosa sin dejar cráter alguno dejando con los ojos muy abierto a Chiffon que son podo naturales, pero se recompuso ya que recordó el intenso entrenamiento que hizo hace un rato atrás.

-"Hey Hola chicas"- saludó el saiyajin acercándose a ellas que Ciffon dijo:

-"Vaya, no paras de sorprenderme, Gokú-sensei"- Ticy asintió y ambas vieron que el uniforme de maestro de la academia le pagaba muy bien en comparación de otros hombre que han conocido, el sensei es más atlético y sin un grado de grasa en sus brazos.

-"Entonces, vamos a conocer la academia, Sensei"- y con esas palabras, Chiffon jaló al saiyajin para que conocieran las instalaciones del lugar como la sala de profesores, enfermería, la sala de castigo, como también la sala de entrenamientos para prueba de las pandoras, como las salas especiales de simulación en que pandoras y Limiter puedan prepararse para las batallas contra las llamadas Nova que le explicaron al saiyajin quienes eran, como también lo más importante, el gran casino en que profesores, Pandoras y Limiter comían todo tipo de comida que dejó con estrellitas al saiyajin dejando con una gota de sudor a Chiffon junto a Ticy, pero dejaron eso de lado para seguir con el tour, el saiyajin no le importaba mucho de que chicas de la edad de Chiffon y Ticy lo miraran con curiosidad y algunas con cierta lujuria, pero no en el caso de los Limiters en sí ya que pensaron que es el nuevo maestro y algunos murmuraban de que él fue que apareció de la nada y derrotó a las numbers con facilidad y así seguían con los murmullos y chismes como algunas miradas de la población femenina para nada puras, eso sí, no todas, pero…

-"Una cierta rubia de cabellera larga, con los ojos azules más hermoso y de qué de su cuerpo voluptuoso que está caminando en dirección opuesta al saiyajin que se dirigía al sala de profesores de la academia junto a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil como su acompañante, una peliazul llamada Ticy, Gokú la miró y recordó que es la chica que salvó ayer en la pelea que tuvo con las dos Numbers.

-"Hey, ¿Cómo estás?"- preguntó Gokú acercándose a la hermosa rubia que quedó quieta al ver a ese hombre acercándose…

-"B..b..bien"- decía muy nerviosa ya que recordó la forma en que la salvó de una muerte segura por decapita miento.

-"Me alegro"- Gokú le sonrió dejando más nerviosa y algo roja a la chica rubia que el saiyajin la miró de cerca y tocó la frente con su mano dejando con una cara de "No puede ser" en Chiffon y Ticy al ver a su sensei tocar la frente de la llamada reina de hielo que se puso más roja…

-"Oye estás rojas, ¿tienes fiebre?"- preguntó de forma inocente el saiyajin que la rubia negó muy nerviosa ya que sin saber por qué, no siente repulsión en ese hombre.

-"N-N- No, es-que-voy-a- mi-mi-salón"- decía tartamudeando la pobre rubia dejando con cara de WTF en Chiffon y Ticy que Gokú sacó su mano de la frente de la rubia.

-"Ah, con que eso era, bueno, me alegro que estés bien, y por cierto, mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero puedes decirme Gokú, o Gokú-sensei como dice Chiffon ya que soy el nuevo maestro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la academia"- se presentó el saiyajin con una sonrisa típica de él y saludo que la hermosa rubia sonrió de forma calmada para decir…

-"Un gusto, sensei, soy Satellizer L. Briget, pero… puedes decirme Satella"- se presentó de forma tímida la hermosa mujer de ojos azules al saiyajin que él solo sonrió tocándole el hombro.

-"Espero que seamos grandes amigos, ¿Qué te parece?"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin de forma tranquila y sincera que Satellizer sintió esa calidez que la hacía sentir repulsiva, pero sintió un "ejem" por parte de Chiffon que la rubia y el azabache miraron a la presidenta, la rubia se dio cuenta de que no está sola y su cara se puso más roja por la vergüenza que salió corriendo del lugar dejando al saiyajin y las dos chicas del consejo estudiantil con miradas perplejas.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó el saiyajin curioso que a Chiffon le salió una gota de sudor por la escena que causó la reina intocable.

-"Gokú-sensei, usted hizo lo que ningún Limiter pudo hacer, tocar a la reina intocable y salir ileso"- fue lo que dijo Ticy que dejó más perplejo al inocente saiyajin.

-"¿eh?, ¿la reina intocable?"- preguntó más curioso Gokú que Chiffon respondió.

-"A Satellizer L Briget se le conoce así ya que casi dejó a un Limiter no compatible herido en otra escuela como también a algunas chicas y eso es un problema para los Limiter"- fue la revelación de la peli marrón al nuevo maestro de West Genetic.

-"¿por qué, le pasó algo antes?"- preguntó el saiyajin que las chicas negaron con la cabeza sin saber qué responder ya que ni ellas saben.

-"Bueno, qué más da, al parecer ella tiene buenas intenciones, quizás más adelante le pregunte"- terminó de decir el saiyajin que Chiffon y Ticy se separaron del nuevo sensei para decepción de ellas dos ya que fue un rato muy agradable que pasaron ellas dos y así se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

EN EL SALÓN DE LOS PRIMEROS…

-"Mi nombre es kazuya Aoi, por algunas circunstancias estoy aquí"- decía el chico mientras que la directora mandó a sentar al chico mientras que el princeso se sentó con otro princeso que conoció en el departamento de los Prin.. digo Limiters, se llama Arthur es el Limiters de Ganessa.

-"Bueno alumnos del primer año, ya que los acontecimientos que pasó en la batalla de ayer en que apareció un hombre misterioso con grandes capacidades, será el nuevo maestro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de la academia west Genetic a tiempo completo, Son Gokú, pase"- decía Margaret que el saiyajin hizo presencia dejando la sala en silencio y el saiyajin se presentó.

-"Hola mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero pueden decirme, Gokú-¿Sensei?"- se presentó el azabache con su típico saludo que hubo muchos murmullos desde "es muy guapo", "mira esos músculos" a "Éste derrotó a Yumi-sensei y Elise-sensei con facilidad" por parte de las mujeres y en los Limiters solo esta palabras "Estamos Muertos" ya que sabían de los rumores que el hombre que derrotó a las Numbers que fue una supuesta simulación para probar al nuevo maestro que esa mentira fue esparcidas por las Numbers y la directora especialmente ya que ella sabe toda la historia de ese hombre que por ahora no es prudente divulgarlo en los altos mandos a excepción del capitán que es de confianza ya que los llamados Chevaliers no saben nada acerca del saiyajin.

-"Ahora que el nuevo Sensei que les dará clases a partir de mañana a ustedes y los de segundos, pueden tomar este Rato libre conociendo al nuevo sensei"- con esas palabras, Margaret se retiró del salón dejando al saiyajin sentado en la mesa con una sonrisa pero una cierta chica de cabello castaño corto, ojos del mismo color, cuerpo tonificado para su edad de quince años, con el uniforme de la academia, ella se puso de pie para presentarse.

-"Hola, sensei, soy la presidenta de la clase, mi nombre es Kahi Hiiragi, en nombre de la clase, le damos la bienvenida"- fue la presentación de Kaho hablando por los demás.

-"Gracias, Kaho, un gusto en conocerlos a todos, pero como dijo Margaret, pueden preguntarme lo que sea"- dijo el saiyajin que está dispuesto a que lo conozcan pero por consejo de la directora, no debe hablar de su pasado ya que ellos no están preparados para tal información, pero tiempo al tiempo.

-"Gokú-sensei, ¿es verdad que derrotó a Yumi-sensei y Elise-sensei el día de ayer?"- preguntó un chico candidato a Limiter del primer año llamado Arthur que es el rubio que conoció Kazuya el día de ayer.

-"Pues si son esas chicas, sí, pero debo admitir que son muy fuerte"- responde Gokú de forma tranquila que dejó sorprendido a los que no vieron dicha pelea del saiyajin contra Ganessa y contra las Numbers, aunque Arthur supo que él derrotó a su pandora pero no creía mucho que derrotó fácil a las Numbers.

-"Wow, sensei, es muy fuerte, ¿Cómo lo hace para poder derrotarlas?"- preguntó una Kaho con los ojos muy abiertos y con estrellitas en los ojos al ver que por primera vez un hombre hecho y derecho derrotó a la que una vez, fueron las pandoras más fuertes de la academia junto a la hermana de kazuya.

-"Fácil, yo desde niño entrenaba con mi abuelito en las montañas para luego entrenar con varios maestros de las artes marciales y sigo entrenando para superar mis límites"- fue la respuesta del saiyajin con una sonrisa feliz con sus dos dedos levantado en señal de paz que dejó con un "Wow" en los alumnos del lugar.

-"Y nos va a enseñar eso, ¿cierto?"- preguntó una pandora de forma curiosa que el saiyajin asintió y dijo.

-"Pues claro, las entrenaré para que no dependan mucho de "Val wapon" o algo así"- los chicos miraron perplejo ante la respuesta del saiyajin pero Kaho como buena alumna que es, le corrigió.

-"Sensei, no se dice así, se dice "Volt Weapon", V-O-L-T W-E-A-P-O-N"- la peli castaña deletreó cada silaba para que el saiyajin entendiera, eso.

-"Eso era, gracias Kaho"- dijo el saiyajin para regalarle una sonrisa sincera en la castaña que ella quedó algo roja…

-"De… de nada, sensei"- tartamudeó un poco la presidenta de la clase que el azabache procedió a decir que si querían hacerle más preguntas pero una chica que se maravilló de la sonrisa de su sensei y de lo apuesto que se veía, le preguntó..

-"Sensei, ¿usted tiene novia?"- el saiyajin se puso la mano en la barbilla ya que no recordó esa palabra que Yamcha le había dicho el significado pero no se acuerda.

-"mmmmmmm…"- pensó el saiyajin poniendo su mano en la barbilla que los chicos pensaron que esa pregunta lo hacía pensar mucho, eso quiere decir que es mujeriego y otras conclusiones locas que sacaron los Limiter y pandoras del primer año.

-"Mmmmmmmm"- siguió pensando que las chicas estaban sudando a mares ya que pensaron que se acostó con varias chicas hermosas más que ellas por su físico, pero…

-"mmmmm, ¿Qué es una novia?"- preguntó el saiyajin inocentemente que hizo caer a todos los alumnos al estilo animé típico de Dragon Ball pero en Freezing.

-"¿eh?, ¿algo malo?"- preguntó curioso el saiyajin que dejó perplejo a los chicos del primer año que Kaho de encargó de hablar por los demás…

-"¿De verdad no sabe?"- el saiyajin negó con la cabeza inocentemente que los chicos de una pensaron "o es idiota o es muy ingenuo e inocente" eso dejó más que feliz a las chicas de ese salón cuando vieron que Gokú negó con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, Gokú -sensei, una novia o novio son dos parejas que viven juntos y se aman"- cuando explicó eso la castaña presidenta de la clase, Gokú se acordó de eso cuando la chica mencionó la palabra estar juntos con alguien, recordó que estaba casado, estaba ya que Milk por el regalo de Bulma, se puso muy histérica y lo hechó de la casa por eso si iba a entrenar y no ser el padre ejemplar según sus imaginaciones de su cabeza dejando más enojada a Bulma tildándolo de arpía loca que se armó el bardo en ambas mujeres que Gokú las calmó y Milk echó a Bulma de su casa que el saiyajin se puso serio, él podía aguantar muchas cosas de su llamada ex – esposa, pero insultar y denigrar a Bulma por defenderlo, era imperdonable ya que ella es su primera mejor amiga y daría lo que sea para que ella sea feliz con quien quiera ya que no entendía mucho del amor y eso.

-"Ah, con qué era eso, bueno, en realidad no tengo novia por así decirlo y…"- no pudo terminar con su revelación que causó y "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" en las exaltadas chicas de primero que les preguntaron de todo que cual era su hobbie, sus pasatiempos favoritos que tipo de chica le gustaba y muchas cosas más que el saiyajin le respondió de forma amable que Kaho quedó muy maravillada "es guapo, está soltero y es muy inocente" pensaba la linda chica que dio fin a la clase dando paso a la hora de almuerzo…

EN EL CASINO O LA CAFETERÍA.

-"Wow… tanta comida"- decía el saiyajin que está siendo acompañada por Kaho, Chiffon y Ticy.

-"Así es Sensei, hay de todo tipo de comida de todas las naciones"- reveló Kaho con una sonrisa ya que se interesó en el inocente sensei que el rumor hizo correr como pólvora a todo los alumnos incluyendo a las milfs de Yumi y Elise que la primera sonrió al oír eso al igual que su amiga del rumor de que ese hombre de veintiocho años está soltero.

-"Pero, ¿por qué todos están reunidos en ese lugar"- pregunta de forma curiosa el saiyajin mirando esa gran fila de alumnos que Kaho sacó un bufido y un suspiro por parte de Chiffon y Ticy al ver el comportamiento de esos estudiantes.

-"Esa fila reparten esas hamburguesas llamadas Burgen Queen, son muy populares aquí y…. ¿Gokú-sensei?"- dijo Kaho al ver que su maestro no está aquí y llegó a la fila para luego pasar el rato y su turno de la gran fila y cuando iba a pedir, los alumnos abrieron como si las aguas del mar rojo se abrieran, mirando con temor a la reina intocable que ella pasó de lo más normal pero se quedó quieta al ver al saiyajin pidiendo una gran cantidad de esas hamburguesas que tanto le encanta, Gokú miró a la chica rubia que él se acercó a ella.

-"Satella, no sabía que te gusta esas hamburguesas, toma esta bolsa"- le extendió su mano para darle el paquete de hamburguesas que ella lo recibió con nerviosismo y cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con la mano del saiyajin la población estudiantil quedó aterrada ya que pensaron que es el fin del sensei, pero la chica tomó esa bolsa y salió corriendo como si de una quinceañera tímida enamorada se tratara dejando con cara de WTF en ellos, pero Gokú otra vez quedó perplejo, "Qué extraña, debería hablar con ella del por qué reacciona así, pero primero" el saiyajin caminó como si nada y sacó comida de los otros países para dar inicio a la masa… digo el almuerzo saiyajin que dejó con sorpresa a los demás presente por la forma de comer de sus sensei, algunas chicas hablaban de la falta de modales al igual que los chicos, como también algunos se asquearon y salieron al baño a vomitar, como las reacciones de "si me caso con él, debo aprender a cocinar" así pasó el rato pero…

"El ki de Satella está disminuyendo como el de ese chico Aoi" pensó el saiyajin para poner sus dos dedos en la frente e hizo la teletransportación dejando más sorprendido al grupo ese.

Mientras en la pelea…

Una chica muy voluptuosa de cabello azul con el traje de la academia de West Genetics está torturando a Satellizer mientras inmovilizaron a su acompañante, Kazuya que él se acercó a la rubia para pedirle disculpa por su intromisión a la pelea que perdió, ella lo aceptó y apareció esa tal Miyabi con sus limiters.

-"Así que deberías decirme que lamento que haya pasado eso, Miyabi-sama"- decía la chica peli azul mientras ella está herida por el Freezing de los dos Limiters de la llamada "Robadora de inocencia de Limiters" que cuando hace eso, lo deja de lado o se queda con los mejores que fueron esos dos.

Miyabi seguía golpeando a Satellizer con odio ya que esa chica ponía el orgullo de las de tercero abajo.

-"Oí que no te gusta que te toquen, pero ahora inmovilizada, haré que mis limiters pasen un buen rato contigo"- sonreí de forma maniática la peli azul de tercero llamada Miyabi que le hizo un gesto a unos de sus limiters mientras que el otro castigaba a Kazuya dejándolo fuera de combate.

Miyabi con su cuchilla cortó el brasier de la rubia que mostró sus hermosos encantos que el hombre en cuestión le empezó a masajear los pechos de la chica que ella...

-"No-no-me-toquen"- decía la mujer herida y apenas hablando que le salió lágrimas en los ojos que Miyabi sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de masajear la entrepierna de la chica…

Gokú llegó al lugar de los hechos causando una sorpresa en los Limiters y la pandora llamada Miyabi, Satellizer miró al hombre que la hacía reaccionar de forma extraña, el saiyajin miró a ese chico Kazuya Aoi y miró a la chica peliazul corto y una Satellizer llorando de rabia e impotencia.

-"Déjenla ir, ahora"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin con los ojos oscurecidos por los mechones de su cabello que Miyabi miró con lujuria al saiyajin…

-"Y qué si no lo hago"- desafió Miyabi al saiyajin sin saber que es el nuevo maestro de la academia.

-"Se las verán conmigo"- lo dijo seriamente y él mismo se sorprendió de hablar así por alguien que apenas conoce, pero algo de él quiere que esa chica sea feliz.

-"No eres nadie, ataquen"- ordenó la chica que los dos Limiters usaron sus Freezing que al saiyajin a esta altura ni le afectó, sintió como si su cuerpo lo querían inmovilizar, pero…

-"Vaya debiluchos que son"- con esas palabras, viento comprimido salió de su cuerpo con solo liberar su ki mandando a volar a los Limiters de Miyabi que de pasada soltó del Freezing a Satellizer que con una mirada vacía atacó sin cesar a Miyabi que quedó en shock por la forma en que la reina intocable ataca dejándola herida…

-"¿voy a morir aquí?"- decía la chica en shock y desangrada en el suelo al ver que Satellizer invocó su Volt Weapon para traspasarla de su corazón que el saiyajin decidió intervenir.

-"Basta"- la hermosa rubia de ojos azules miró al saiyajin que tenía una mirada tranquila, pero ella está a punto de atravesarla que…

Un toque cálido en su muñeca derecha sintió Satellizer y miró a su sensei que el saiyajin vio las lágrimas de la chica y eso lo hizo sentir mal, como la peor basura del mundo.

-"Ya, basta, recibió el castigo que merece, ¿no es cierto?"- dijo el saiyajin a lo que sus ojos azules volvieron a la normalidad y Gokú la jaló para abrazarla quitándole su Volt Weapon de ella, Satellizer empezó a llorar en el pectoral de ese hombre como si fuera una niña pequeña que Gokú recordó la forma en que consoló a su hijo y le acarició tiernamente la cabellera rubia de Satella.

-"Gokú-sensei…. Oh…. Gokú-sensei"- exclamaba llorando de forma desenfrenada la hermosa Satellizer…

-"Shhhh, todo estará bien, nadie te hará daño desde ahora en adelante, estaré contigo, lo prometo"- esa promesa del saiyajin selló para siempre la vida de Satellizer L. Briget que escuchó esas palabras de su sensei que se quedó tranquila por el rato y dejó de llorar.

-"Gokú-kun"- decía entre susurros para luego quedarse dormida en los brazos del saiyajin que éste la tomó al estilo nupcial siendo observada por Chiffon que ella se sentía celosa por la forma que su sensei tiene a la reina intocable.

-"Menos mal que llegué a tiempo para evitar una tragedia, ¿puedes llevar a los demás a la sala médica, yo me llevo a Satella"- fue lo que dijo Gokú que sacó un suspiro en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-"Si, Sensei, por ser tú, me puedo hacer cargo pero no te aproveches de eso, ¿queda claro?"- fueron las advertencias de una Chiffon haciendo pucheros lindo que Gokú solo sonrió.

-"Te debo una, Chiffon, gracias"- sonreía el saiyajin dejando a una PeliMarrón feliz y su acompañante.

-"Es el primer día y ya te gusta al sensei"- decía Ticy que dejó roja a Chiffon…

-"De-de-de qué hablas, Ticy, no es eso"- terminó de decir una sonrojada presidenta del consejo estudiantil para después llevar a una Miyabi herida y los Limiters más kazuya que está fuera de combate, eso si con ayudas de algunos estudiantes a la sala médica de la academia.

El rato pasó y vemos a un saiyajin semidesnudo, en bóxer siendo examinado en una especie de resonancia por cortesía de Elise y Yumi que tenía un par de tapones en la nariz por la hemorragia nasal al ver ese semejante cuerpo entrenado del saiyajin…

-"Bueno, Gokú, eso es todo, puedes retirarte"- decía Elise roja y hablando de forma gangosa por los tapones en sus narices.

-"Gracias Elise, y disculpa por lo de ayer Yumi"- decía el saiyajin mientras se ponía su ropa delante de las dos Numbers que lo miraban con lujuria.

-"Está bien Goku-kun, te perdono ya que estoy de buen humor"- decía la hermosa peli café oscuro de grandes encantos.

-"Bueno, tengo que ir a ver cómo está Satella, cuídense y hablaremos en otro momento"- se despedía Gokú dejando a las dos mujeres solas para luego examinar al saiyajin como a los otros Limiters y así terminó el primer día de Gokú en Genetics.

Fin del segundo capítulo…

NDA: bueno chicos gracias por aceptar este fics que lo hago a mi modo, pero bueno a lo del tema, lo de Kuroinu será de tres capítulos, dos de salvar Eostia por parte de Gokú y Vegeta Xeno, el tercero al ser hentai el lugar donde va a parar esos dos, será full Lemon, trio de elfas para el Gokú y trío de princesas guerreras para Vegeta eso sí será Alicia, pero no sé si Prim, pero de todos modos las seis restantes princesas se las repartimos entre el koku y el vegetín, eso…

Lo otro una vez que termino kuroinu, habrá dos opciones, un proyecto en Tenjou Tenge largo o hacer un fics parecidos a las waifus dimensional, pero combinando el mundo de Tenjou Tenge y Vanadis o por separado, pero veré una vez que de avance con un fics al menos seis a siete capítulos, eso…


	3. Chapter 3

NDA: Me demoré un poco, la idea es llegar a más capítulo, gracias a algunos fics como el de anime y algo, logré al menos una trama definida, eso sí voy por el tomo 6 del manga Freezing, pero ya saben, me daré la molestia de leer ese manga si el tiempo me lo permite y daré la pasión correspondiente a eso… por ahora con este fics haré lo mismo con Magi exceptuando algunas cosas, pero bueno empecemos…

No soy dueño de nada, lo hago para pasar el rato antes de estudiar…

Capítulo 3: "El Hombre que desea proteger lo que más ama… enfrentamientos"

Al día siguiente, después del incidente de Miyabi Kanazuki, Gokú se levantó para otro día de entrenamiento para vestirse con su dogi de pelea que le regaló la linda y hermosa Yumi, Gokú vio la nota de la chica, está perfumada y una lectura breve que decía…

"Para que entrenes de forma tranquila y te veas más guapo de lo usual para enseñarte un entrenamiento eficaz…

Con cariño… Yumi"

Una vez que el saiyajin terminó de leer su carta quedando perplejo con la marca de un beso labial color rojo como perfumada como a la vez curioso de ese entrenamiento eficaz por parte de la number que fue parte de la anterior invasión Nova.

-"Bueno, veré que tipo de entrenamiento me enseñara Yumi, pero ahora"- se dijo para sí mismo el saiyajin saliendo del apartamento de profesores y médicos de la academia.

Una vez que salió, vio a dos alumnas de tercero en señal como si estuvieran esperándolo con ansias, esas dos chicas eran nada menos que Chiffon FairChild y Ticy Phenyl sentadas en un banco en frente del apartamento de los instructores de la academia.

-"Hey chicas, ¿Qué hacen temprano en la mañana?"- preguntó el saiyajin curioso por la inesperada aparición de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su acompañante.

-"Solo quería sentarme aquí, me fascina estar sentada aquí"- mintió la peli castaña porque a decir verdad, ella quiere estar con Gokú para ver su entrenamiento, Ticy solo asintió a los dichos de su presidenta, pero a decir verdad ella quiere saber más de su sensei y… ver la dedicación a su arte como esos músculo aunque lo negaría, pero digamos que ella quiere conocer más de ese hombre.

-"Ah, ya veo, bueno, iré a entrenar"- dijo el saiyajin para despedirse de las dos chicas y ambas pensaron en una excusas más para ver su entrenamiento, entonces…

-"G… Go… Gokú"- dijo algo tímida la peli azul largo al saiyajin que éste.

-"¿Qué pasa, Ticy?"- preguntó atento a la respuesta de la mencionada.

-"Y… nosotras… po… po… podríamos acompañarte y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Gokú al ver esa cara tierna y tímida de Ticy, se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza de forma tierna causando un sonroje en la peli azul y algo de celos a la peli marrón.

-"Debieron decirme eso antes, claro que pueden venir conmigo a entrenar"- fue lo que dijo Gokú haciendo sonreír a la peli azul llamada Ticy que antes de ir al lugar en donde va a entrenar su sensei, Chiffon dijo.

-"Gokú-sensei, usted… po… po… drías… a…."- no podía terminar sus palabras porque se hacía la tímida tal cual como lo hizo su amiga y compañera en el consejo estudiantil.

-"¿Qué pasa Chiffon?"- preguntaba un Gokú muy curioso por lo que quiere decir la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ante eso…

-"Yo… quiero… que… me acaricies mi cabeza"- lo dijo en un susurro sonrojada y una cara muy tierna que haría derretir hasta el hombre más duro como el hierro y el saiyajin no fue la excepción, se acercó, la abrazó como si fuera un peluche y le acarició la cabeza dejándola muy roja como el cabello de una pelirroja como saliendo humo en su cabeza.

-"Ahora, ¿estás feliz?"- pregunta un Gokú con una sonrisa sacando los celos de lado de Ticy por lo aprovechada que es su presidenta con el ingenuo de Gokú.

-"Si, gracias Gokú-kun"- dijo la chica peli marrón cambiando la forma de decir de su maestro tal como se lo dijo Satella el día de ayer.

-"Me alegro, con tal de verlas feliz, quedo conforme"- dijo el saiyajin para luego señalar que va a entrenar dejando a las chicas pasmada por lo dicho de su sensei, se dispusieron a caminar pensando en lo noble que es ese hombre misterioso que apareció del cielo, pero poco a poco lo estarán conociendo.

Después de la sesión de entrenamiento de Gokú siendo observado por Chiffon Babeando siendo calmada por una sonrojada Ticy al ver como los músculos de Gokú hacía tensión, en especial sus brazos, por poco, se saca la parte de arriba del doji y eso sería brutal para ellas dos.

Entonces cuando se encontraron en la entrada del apartamento de los instructores, Gokú recordó de una cierta rubia apodada la reina intocable y decidió preguntarles a ellas.

-"Chiffon, ¿Cómo está Satella?"-

-"Ella está bien y puede asistir a clase con normalidad, ¿por qué la pregunta?"- dijo Chiffon algo curiosa por la repentina pregunta de su sensei acerca de la reina intocable.

-"Me dijeron que si no intervenía en ese momento, ella estaría en serios problemas"- fue la respuesta del saiyajin ya que recordó al conversación con Yumi y la oficial médico Elize sobre lo que se informó.

-"Ya veo, si, también me enteré de eso, pero gracias por haber evitado eso, Gokú-kun"- dijo una Chiffon con reverencia y una sonrisa al igual que Ticy.

-"Bueno, no es para tanto… ahora si me despido, las veré en clases"- terminó de decir Gokú para entrar a su apartamento y cambiarse de ropa para poder hacer las clases de cuerpo a cuerpo y así pasó la primera hora de clase en los segundos años, o sea no es del mismo curso de la reina intocable, a propósito de ella.

Satellizer L Briget está mirando de forma perdida por la ventana del salón mientras la profesora está dando su clase.

"Gokú-kun, ¿por qué intercediste por mi?" pensaba la hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules algo deprimida.

"No debiste hacer esa promesa a mi, yo… no quiero meterte en mis problemas" seguía pensando más deprimida pero recordó la promesa del saiyajin.

"nadie te hará daño desde ahora en adelante, estaré contigo, lo prometo" esas palabras la repetía una y otra vez hasta que esos pensamientos deprimentes la dejaran de lado por el momento y una linda sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Satellizer.

"Gokú-kun" pensó ella en el saiyajin durante la primera hora de clase y así pasó el día para ella, algo decepcionada al no ver a su sensei, pero ella sabe que están teniendo una reunión de profesores en este día.

Mientras tantos en otro lugar de West Genetics.

-"Buen trabajo Leo"- decía una chica cabello roja hasta la espalda, ojos verde azulado, estatura media alta, cuerpo bien proporcionado, no tanto como Satella pero tiene lo suyo, vestida con el traje de la academia de West Genetics.

-"Gracias Ingrid-sempai"- decía su prin… limiter, un rubio de apariencia delgada llamado Leo mientras están saliendo de la sala de simulación contra los novas, esta vez lograron derrotar a un Tipo R.

-"Derrotaste a un tipo en 40 segundos, ¿verdad?"- decía una chica de cabello plateados tomados en dos coletas, apariencia de una niña de 14 pero tiene 17 años, ojos rojos y vestida con el uniforme de West Genetics que está junto a otro princeso que no mencionaré el nombre ahora pero más adelante sí.

-"Pero tenías tiempo de sobra, ¿verdad, Ingrid Berstein?"- continuó la peli plateada con una sonrisa arrogante para seguir con su diálogo.

-"Supongo que es normal para una prodigio como tú, la número siete de nuestra clase"- terminó de decir esa chica con una sonrisa confiable que Ingrid conocía muy bien quien era ella y su princeso.

-"Attia Simmons, ¿Qué quieres?"- preguntó de forma fría y al punto la pelirroja a su compañera de clase de tercero.

-"Valla frialdad que tienes, ¿no puedo pasar a verte por un rato?"- dijo una tranquila Attia con una sonrisa dejando algo molesta a Ingrid.

-"Si eso es el caso, me marcho"- dijo de forma tajante la pelirroja para irse del lugar pero…

-"Podrías… ¿encargarte de una problemática de segundo año?"- pidió Attia a la chica pelirroja que ella se detuvo para decir.

-"¿Quién?"- Attia sonrió ante eso y respondió.

-"Satellizer L Briget, es nada menos que la reina intocable… ella atacó a una de nuestras compañera de clase, es una de segundo muy linda"- terminó de decir Attia dejando muy seria a Ingrid ya que si eso pasó, la reina intocable debe estar en su lugar y obedecer las reglas de respeto.

Al atardecer, Gokú salió de su entrenamiento con una sonrisa de lado a lado "Bueno al menos a este paso, puedo pasar a la fase dos del super saiyajin, pero ¿habrá algo más allá que eso?, tendré que comprobarlo" pensaba con una sonrisa el saiyajin y con un banquete que le esperaba en su cuarto, pero de repente ve a una cierta rubia salir de un edificio con una mirada perdida y es nada menos que Satellizer.

-"Satella"- llamó Gokú a la chica con un gesto de saludo acercándose, la mencionada salió de su trance para mirar a todos lados porque conoce muy bien esa voz.

-"Aquí estoy Satella"- decía el saiyajin acercándose a ella con una sonrisa y la rubia mencionada miró al origen de la voz y ahí está, el hombre que entró a su vida con una promesa de estar con ella y protegerla.

-"Gokú-kun"- fue lo que dijo Satellizer en un tono suave y tierno al ver al saiyajin acercándose a ella.

-"Hey Satella, ¿Cómo te sientes?"- preguntó el saiyajin por el estado de salud de la chica.

-"Pues me siento mejor, gracias"- responde de forma suave como si fuera una doncella al estar con su noble caballero de brillante armadura.

-"Qué bueno, Satella, ¿tienes hambre?"- preguntó el saiyajin a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules con anteojos puestos.

-"No, Gokú, acabo de comer mi cena, gracias de nuevo"- responde suavemente la rubia feliz de que su hombre se preocupe por ella y eso para ella, es suficiente para estar a su lado, pero como todo momento feliz se vio interrumpida por una cierta pelirroja seria que apareció de repente.

-"Así que este es tu limiter, ¿eh?, no es la gran cosa, Leo es mejor que éste cabeza de músculo"- dijo la pelirroja algo seria y asqueada al ver como esa rubia se comporta como una quinceañera hacia el hombre que le gusta.

-"¿Eh?, ¿te refieres a mí?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma inocente que sacó una vena en la pelirroja.

-"¿Quién es el único hombre aquí?, claro que tú idiota"- responde de forma enojada por ese hombre que no conoce su lugar.

NDA: Las de tercero ni se enteraron de Gokú, ahora a la escena.

-"Ah, ya veo, que mal Satella, yo quería comer hamburguesas contigo"- decía Gokú ignorando a la pelirroja que la mencionada se enojó más.

-"Oye, no ignores, ¿sabes quién soy?"- pregunta enojada la pelirroja que el saiyajin la miró fijamente para decir…

-"mmmmmmmmmmmm, no"- esas palabras hizo caer al estilo animé a la pelirroja sacando una linda sonrisa en Satella por lo torpe que es Gokú en estos momentos de tensión.

-"Te diré quién soy para que te quedes grabado, cabeza de palmera"- decía un ya de pie alumna de tercer año para presentarse.

-"Soy una alumna de tercer año, Ingrid Berstein"- se presentó la pelirroja al saiyajin que éste solo dijo.

-"Un gusto, me llamo Son Gokú pero puedes decirme Gokú"- se presentó el saiyajin, Ingrid iba a decir algo pero…

El Volt weapon de Satellizer hizo su presencia en las manos de la mencionada para ponerlo cerca de su cuello.

-"¿has venido a vengarte a tu compañera?, solo dilo si quieres pelear"- dijo ya una seria rubia dejando serio al saiyajin ya que recordó de las jerarquía y esas cosas por parte de Chiffon y Ticy, a decir verdad no le importa mucho eso.

-" Si una peleas es lo quieres, te la daré"- dijo una Ingrid seria pasando de largo para quedar a espalda de la rubia, ella continuó.

-"Te daré 24 horas hasta nuestra pelea"- pero continuó otra vez… -"He oído que todavía no tienes un limiter, pero pelearemos siguiendo las reglas, las reglas son para proteger a las masas y castigar a aquellos que la rompen"- se pausó un poco la seri y fría Ingrid para continuar diciendo.

-"Pero tengo a mi limiter, aunque eso no significa que sea más débil sin él, no soy como Miyabi y mi limiter es más fuertes que esos idiotas que tiene Miyabi, usaremos las reglas de las peleas y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por quien ya sabe, el saiyajin.

-"A decir verdad, no sé qué tanto le encuentran bueno a los limiters que son muy frágiles a las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, lo único que hacer es usar ese ataque llamado Freezing"- fueron las sinceras palabras de Gokú estando ya aburrido de escuchar los sermones de esa chica amargada.

-"¿dices que eres más fuerte que mi limiter, eso dices?"- preguntó enojada Ingrid al saiyajin pero debía calmarse ya que ese está hablando por hablar.

-"Pues si es por eso, sí, diría que sí, es más, tampoco eres la gran cosa, Satella con un buen entrenamiento, superaría a todas las pandoras de esta academia incluso Miyabi tiene mejor potencial que tú"- reveló el saiyajin, esas palabras hizo enojar más a Ingrid ya que hirió su orgullo.

-"¿ah, sí?, ¿por qué no vienes dentro de 24 horas a la pelea si lo que dices es cierto?"- desafió Ingrid enojada al saiyajin.

-"Nunca digo no a una pelea, yo pelearé al lado de Satella"- decía emocionado el saiyajin dejando más enojada a Ingrid al ver esa sonrisa confiable de ese hombre.

-"Te sacaré esa maldita sonrisa, idiota cabeza de palmera"- terminó de decir Ingrid para marcharse del lugar dejando a los dos solos.

-"Como si fuera la gran cosa, oye Satella…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras al ver a Satellizer con una mirada triste ya que acaba de meter a su Gokú en problemas.

-"Lo siento, Gokú, no quería meterte en problemas"- decía la chica algo triste.

-"Pero Satella, no me causas problemas, es más yo prometí estar contigo…"- no pudo terminar de decir esas palabras por la interrupción de Satellizer.

-"Te dije que no te entrometas en mi pelea, yo pelearé sola"- fue el repentino cambio de la chica conteniéndose de llorar pensando que hacía eso por el bien de Gokú, para que busque a otra que si lo merezca, ella solo sería un estorbo para él.

-"Pero si es…."- no podía decir nada el saiyajin porque Satella la interrumpía.

-"YA TE DIJE QUE PELEARÉ SOLA, NO ME SIGAS, ES MI PELEA…"- decía la rubia fría y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar…

-"Satella…"- decía el saiyajin algo triste mirando a la chica que prometió, ella lo está alejando y eso le dolía sin saber por qué.

-"Solo, déjame pelear sola… no me sigas"- fueron las palabras sin emoción de la chica corriendo del lugar dejando aun Gokú cabizbajo mientras Kaho miró todo eso con una cara triste.

-"Gokú-sensei"- dijo la castaña de primero acercándose al saiyajin para consolarlo.

-"Ah, eres tú Kaho, ¿escuchaste todo eso?"- preguntó el saiyajin con una sonrisa triste que ella solo asintió apenada.

-"Si, lo siento"-

-"No te preocupes, ella tienes sus razones"- dijo el saiyajin ya resignado pero aun así, cumplirá su promesa aunque le cueste la vida, lo hará por el bien de los demás y por ella.

-"Si, eso veía, Sensei, hay un banquete en el comedor, ¿quieres ir?"- preguntó la peli castaña del primer año que Gokú solo sonrió para decir.

-"Claro, siempre un buena comida ayuda a olvidarnos de momentos los malos ratos"- responde Gokú para irse a comer del banquete del comedor y más lo que está esperando en su apartamento pero su corazón algo dolido por la cara de Satella.

CON SATELLA, EN SU APARTAMENTO…

Vemos a una rubia bañándose en su ducha, mojando su bello cuerpo desnudo y lágrimas salían combinado con el agua de la bañera.

"Lo siento tanto, Gokú" pensaba llorando desconsoladamente por la forma en que trató a ese hombre.

"No quiero meterte en mis problemas, mereces a alguien mejor que yo" volvió a pensar una vez sentada en la bañera llorando por tratar mal a Gokú, ella sabe muy que él quiere ayudarla, pero ella no merece dicha ayuda por ser una problemática y así pasó el rato en la bañera llorando hasta que se fue a dormir, sus lágrimas no cesaban de caer porque de verdad su corazón está roto por lo que hizo, pensó que lo perdió y esas cosas típicas cuando una mujer la caga cuando desprecia a un buen hombre.

YA PASANDO EL RATO ANTES DE DORMIR, EL MISMO DÍA ESO SÍ…

Ingrid con su ropa de dormir, está tomando su té mirando la luz de la luna en la ventana de su cuarto recordando la muerte de su amiga Marín tal cual como pasó en la historia original todo acerca de las reglas.

-"Un lugar donde las pandoras se reúnen, ese lugar es como una especie de base militar. Las pandoras tienen un rango y los de más abajo deben respetar a los de alto rango"- pausó la pelirroja para oscurecer su mirada.

-"¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre este principio, Satellizer L. Bridget?"- preguntó la pandora de tercer año sin voltear a su oponente que es nada meno la rubia del segundo año mirando seria a la pelirroja.

-"Si un oponente quiere pelear sin su limiter, debe hacerlo cuando el de su oponente está ausente, ese es mi pensamiento"- dijo Satellizer a Ingrid que le causó gracia lo dicho por la rubia.

-"¿de verdad?"- preguntó pero de repente, una explosión en la habitación de la pelirroja que hizo despertar a los demás del tercer año a estas altas horas de la noche. El huno de disipó y vemos a una Ingrid agarrando el rostro de una rubia en shock.

-"No tienes ni idea de tu fallo… dije que pelearía con mi Limiter porque las reglas así lo dictan, pero"- se pausó un poco la chica para continuar.

-"Eso no significa que sea débil sin mi limiter"- exclamó la mujer enojada y amargada apretando más su mano en la cara de Satellizer.

-"Ahora, ¿debería clavar mis dedos en tu cara?, arrogante de segundo año"- dijo Ingrid sin emoción alguna que Satellizer logró reaccionar para dar una patada alta que la pelirroja logró soltarla cayendo la rubia al suelo algo cansada mirando en dirección de una Ingrid viendo su mano herida levemente.

-"Qué divertido"- decía la pelirroja activando su volt weapon que consiste en un par de cuchillas grandes con un mango en la parte lateral llamado Divine Trust.

-"Enséñame ese poder del que tanto he oído hablar, niña de segundo año"- dijo la pelirroja que Satellizer activó su arma que es una espada larga llamada Nova blood.

Mientras en algún lugar, Attia mandó a su limiter Mark crear el Freezing para evitar que los alumnos y profesores se acerquen al lugar por veinte minutos, su plan está siguiendo su curso, dejar en su lugar a una de segundo para que respete a los de terceros.

En la pelea, Vemos a una Satellizer en aprietos ya que Ingrid con la parte de debajo de su arma está golpeando a la mencionada sin cuartel, logró esquivar ese golpe, pero se incrustó en el muro del edificio de los de terceros causando una leve explosión dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

"ese poder" pensó Satellizer en aprietos mientras que Gokú veía toda la pelea desde las sonbras.

"Veo que a Satella le falta un buen entrenamiento, Ingrid da golpes precisos" pensaba el saiyajin serio mientras mira la pelea de la rubia y la pelirroja.

Vio también que logró romper su volt Weapon a Satella y su amiga está en grandes aprietos.

-"He oído que puedes usar el modo pandora, ¿Qué pasa, te confiscaron el chips?"- preguntó la pelirroja que le dio un sendo golpe con su Volt Weapon que mandó a volar a Satellizer golpeando en el tejado dejándola muy herida.

-"¿Qué pasa, te está rindiendo, Satellizer L Bridget?"- preguntó seria Ingrid que la rubia cayó al suelo cansada y herida…

-"Yo te diré cuando termina esta pelea"- terminó de decir Ingrid que Satellizer se puso de pie.

"Es demasiado fuerte… mis estrategias normales no funcionarán contra ella, debo darlo todo… si tengo que ganar" fue el pensamiento de la rubia que reactivó su volt Weapon para desaparecer que dejó sorprendido al princeso de Kazuya que no vio venir eso.

Ingrid miró en donde está Satellizer pero desapareció y ella solo cerró sus ojos para en el último momento, Satellizer apareció en el otro costado para darle una estocada en el torso de la chica pero ella con la parte de inferior del mango de su divine trust interceptó el ataque de la rubia como si nada.

"Vaya, eso sí es tener sentido mayor al de un humano" pensó Gokú mirando la pelea y la forma en que esa pelirroja lleva ventaja sobre Satella.

-"Vaya, esa si es una buena aceleración, ¿verdad?"- dijo Ingrid halagando la velocidad, muy buena para ser de segundo año.

-"Impresionante, pero no es suficiente, no solo se usa velocidad para atacar a sus oponentes, sino que debes hacer ruido para confundir a tus enemigos y que no te preste atención. El ataque debe venir por los dos lados como mínimo para que sea efectivo"- aconseja Ingrid a Satellizer que está en shock ante lo hecho contra ella.

-"Si peleas contra un Nova, la aceleración es uno de los mejores métodos de ataques… pero contra pandoras es diferentes. La aceleración incrementa la movilidad, pero solo es una técnica básica que cualquiera de los terceros de alto nivel puede hacer"- pausó la chica explicando con tranquilidad, para continuar sus dichos.

-"Y eso significa… que usarla contra pandoras de alto nivel… es inútil"- terminó de decir la chica de cabello rojo activando su poder de pandora para exclamar.

-"ACCEL…"- para desaparecer y crear una especie de tres Ingrid con su velocidad… "TEMPEST TURN" y con esas palabras atacó a Satellizer por todos los lados posibles dejándola mal herida y su ropa hecho jirones cayendo al suelo.

"Debo intervenir, ella quiere torturarla" pensó el saiyajin para entrar en el momento preciso…

-"Bien, todo está saliendo como se planeó"- dijo Attia sentada en el techo de uno de los edificios de la academia, cerca de donde está peleando Satellizer contra Ingrid.

-"Pensando que ese cabeza de palmera vendría a desafiarme, se enteró de mi poder y no se presentó, qué cobarde y hablador resultó ser"- dijo una Ingrid fría y con veneno al mencionar a Gokú que causó una risa en la rubia…

-"¿por qué tanta la risa?"- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja mirando a Satellizer.

-"Como si fuera un cobarde, Gokú-kun derrotó a dos numbers estando herido"- fue la revelación de Satellizer dejando sorprendida a Ingrid.

-"Mentirosa, debes estar bromeando…"- dijo una incrédula Ingrid pensando que la rubia está loca por los golpes que le dio.

-"Jeh… si Gokú hubiese estado aquí, te hubiese puesto en tu lugar o ¿acaso tienes miedo que hay gente mucho más fuerte que nosotras, las pandoras?"- preguntó una muy herida Satellizer pero por dentro, se sintió destrozada por haber alejado a Gokú de ella, aunque se merecía estar sola o eso creía.

-"Estás loca, si hubiese sido fuerte, ¿por qué no vino?, Leo.."- Ingrid llamó a su Limiter para decir.

-"Satellizer, por su rebeldía, te confiscó tus estigmas, Leo…"- dijo la pelirroja que su Limiter asintió, Kazuya no aguantó más eso y decidió intervenir pero…

-"BASTA"- Una voz desde las sombras está llegando en donde está Ingrid y Leo, Satellizer reconoció esa voz y es nada menos que Son Gokú.

-"Así que apareciste, hablador"- dijo una Ingrid despreciando a ese hombre que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Dije Basta"- fue la voz de Gokú conteniendo su ira que dejó algo asustado a Leo, pero Ingrid.

-"Y si no te hago caso, ¿Qué harás?"- preguntó la chica de forma desafiante.

-"Como instructor de esta academia, me veré obligado a usar la fuerza"- dijo el saiyajin usando su autoridad como instructor dejando impresionada a pelirroja y su princeso.

-"No me detendré, las pandoras de tercero tenemos autoridad sobre ustedes, especialmente en hombres"- dijo obstinadamente la Pandora de cabello rojo que iba a sacar un estigmas y de repente, Gokú liberó su ki lanzando ataque de viento en dirección a ingrid como pasó con Jiren cuando iba a empezar la pelea contra Gokú, ese ataque mandó a volar a Ingrid chocando contra el muro de uno de los edificios rompiéndolo y dejó a un lado al limiter también.

Gokú se acercó lentamente a Satellizer y la tomó en sus brazos, la chica al ver que el saiyajin la tiene a salvo, se puso a llorar a sollozos por la forma en que lo trató.

-"Lo… lo…. Lo siento tanto Gokú-kun…. Oh lo siento…"- lloraba en el pectoral duro del saiyajin la rubia, el saiyajin solo acariciaba la cabeza de la chica para decir.

-"Ya… shh… eso ya pasó, te hice la promesa de estar contigo, sin importar qué"- decía Gokú abrazando a una herida Satellizer que ella lloró más, liberando toda esa carga emocional al sentirse mal de haber tratado mal a su Gokú.

-"Gokú… oh… Gokú… gracias"- decía la chica herida que el saiyajin solo sacó una semilla verde, le quedaban tres que había guardado en la pelea contra Cell.

-"Come, te sanará"- dijo Gokú poniendo esa semilla en la boca de la chica que ella decidió confiar en el saiyajin, comió, masticó y la tragó, el efecto fue de inmediato, ella vio que sus heridas se curaron y miró a Gokú…

-"Estoy curada"- dijo con sorpresa la rubia y se abalanzó a Gokú en un cálido abrazo, el saiyajin solo sonrió rascándose la nuca mientras ella lo abrazó.

-"Bueno, ahora que estás tranquila, yo me haré cargo del resto, Satella"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica lo miró a los ojos ónix de ese noble y guapo hombre.

-"Si, Gokú, gracias"- decía una ya calmada Satella con la sonrisa más cálida que hizo enternecer el corazón de Gokú sin saber por qué, pero en la batalla, se vio a una Ingrid muy enojada para mirar a Gokú…

-"¿Por qué ustedes rompen las reglas para protegernos a todos?"- exclamó más enojada de lo normal Ingrid que dejó serio al saiyajin.

-"Oye, ¿por qué hablas de eso tan a menudo?"- preguntó el saiyajin que la chica mira con odio a él y Satellizer ya recuperada.

-"Las reglas por así decirlo protegen a nosotros, pero ustedes las pandoras, son personas como todo los de la Tierra, a veces, hay que romper las reglas por un bien mayor"- dijo el saiyajin de forma sabia ya que recordó todas las peleas de su vida, desde Pilaf hasta Cell y sabe muy lo que dice.

-"Cállate, eres un puto hombre… como los limiters"- y con esas palabras, Ingrid se abalanzó a una velocidad monstruosa que el saiyajin lo esquivó haciéndose intangible dejando en shock a Ingrid…

-"No puede ser…"- dijeron una Kaho y Satellizer con sorpresa al ver esa hazaña de Gokú que superó por mucho el Match para hacerse intangible, la chica atacó con todo, pero el mismo resultado, ella retrocedió y vio que su Limiter usó el Freezing en él y aun así, no podía acertar un golpe en él.

-"Te diste cuenta que no eres rival para mí, ¿verdad?"- preguntó el saiyajin serio a Ingrid que ella solo dijo.

-"Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, nosotras podemos hacer eso"- y con esas palabras atacó al saiyajin…

-"¿Por qué ella está peleando una batalla sin sentido?"- decía Kazuya mirando la pelea al ver la obsesión de Ingrid por las reglas mientras Kaho llegó al campo de batalla al lado de Kazuya.

-"Para Ingrid-sempai si tiene sentido esa batalla"- dijo la peli castaña relatando la historia de Ingrid y la muerte de su amiga en la batalla en la que un nova invadió por sorpresa la academia hace un año atrás resultando con la muerte de Marín…

En la batalla, Ingrid ya cansada, no podía atacar a Gokú y él ni sudando aun con el Freezing.

-"¿Ese monstruo de dónde Salió?"- preguntó Attia en shock al ver a ese aparecido llamado Son Gokú.

-"Se dice que es el instructor que cayó del cielo"- dijo su Limiter que ella solo quedó más en shock.

-"Ríndete, no quiero hacerte daño"- decía el saiyajin mirando seriamente a la chica que ella más enojada liberó todo su poder para llegar al modo pandora que consiste en un traje Spandex rojo parecido al de los power ranger.

-"Leo activa más tu Freezing, tengo tres minutos"- dijo la pandora a su Limiter que éste asintió aumentando todo su poder en ese Freezing.

-"No estorbes"- dijo Gokú extendiendo su mano hacia Leo lanzando un ataque de viento comprimido dejándolo fuera de combate, Ingrid en Shock atacó al saiyajin y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, por instinto, se alejó de él quedando en shock.

-"Mi cuerpo, retrocedió y… ¿por qué mis manos tiemblan?"- se preguntaba la chica en modo pandora mirando al saiyajin.

-"Impresionante, su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta cuando justo iba a atacar"- reveló Gokú dejando más en shock a las chicas presente junto a Kazuya.

-"Este no puede ser"- decía la peliplata al ver semejante monstruo protegiendo a Satellizer y más encima, hombre.

-"Maldito, ¿piensas que con eso, me intimidarás?"- y con esas palabras usó el tempet turn haciendo ilusión de tres Pandoras para atacar al saiyajin que éste ya sabe en donde atacará esa pandora y con su dedo interceptó el ataque dejando más en shock a Ingrid.

-"UN SOLO MALDITO DEDO BASTÓ PARA DETENER ESE ATAQUE DE INGRID"- exclamó shockeada y sudando a mares Attia que su Limiter asintió aterrado por lo demostrado en la pelea.

-"¿Eso es todo?"- preguntó de forma desafiante que Ingrid usó toda su velocidad para golpear al saiyajin que éste lo interceptó como si nada.

-"Gokú-kun es… impresionante"- decía Satellizer mientras que Chiffon llegó a la escena junto a Ticy quedando sorprendida pero no tanto ya que vieron el ritmo de entrenamiento de su sensei, pero igual es increíble para ellas.

-"Gokú-kun será una esperanza, mi luz"- decía Chiffon con una sonrisa al igual que Ticy.

-"Gokú-sensei es genial"- dijo Kaho con sorpresa que Kazuya asintió ante las palabras de la castaña de primero.

-"¿por qué no puedo acertar un golpe?"- exclamó enojada y frustrada Ingrid.

-"Simple, yo entrené de niño en las artes marciales, estás fuera de mi liga"- revela el saiyajin que Ingrid decidió usar su última jugada, usó el Accel Turn a full creando cinco ilusiones óptica que el saiyajin dijo.

-"Zanzouken"- y con esas palabras, creó más de cien ilusiones de él rondando en posición circular, ya la sorpresa de las presente más el princeso por excelencia no podía ser más grande por así decirlo, "Gokú es una caja de sorpresa" pensaron cada uno de los presentes.

-"Si puedes hacer, eso, quizás me darías un mero calentamiento"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa dejando de hacer el Zanzouken que Ingrid aprovechó el descuido para golpear por detrás a Gokú y el saiyajin la golpeó ahí mismo a lo zamasu mandándola a volar dejándola seriamente herida, cayó al suelo duro y su traje se estaba disipando.

-"Un solo golpe, esto es una maldita broma"- decía Attia al ver que Ingrid fue derrotado por el instructor llamado Son Gokú.

-"Ese golpe me dejó gravemente herida, no.. no… lo siento, Marín"- dijo Ingrid volviendo a su estado normal quedando semidesnuda y muy herida.

-"Marin"- decía llorando la pelirroja al sentirse muy mal por no hacer cumplir sus reglas.

-"Esto fue una pelea sin sentido"- decía el pelinegro a la chica.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"- preguntó la pelirroja enojada tratándose de ponerse de pie pero no podía.

-"Incluso en una situación impredecible, siempre el comandante toma el deber de tomar decisiones, ¿crees que Marín-senpai se arrepintió de tomar esa decisión"- dijo el peli negro dejando impactada a la pelirroja.

-"Ella dio su vida por los demás que es algo admirable y merecedora de respeto, pero ¿Qué hay de ti, Ingrid-sempai?, pasaste por alto sus motivos, la estabas despreciando"- esas palabras dejó peor aún a la pobre Ingrid.

-"Con que eso era"- decía el saiyajin de forma seria mientras que la pelirroja está llorando desconsoladamente.

-"La he despreciado, perdóname Marin"- decía llorarando en el suelo muy herida que el saiyajin se acercó a ella y le dio una semilla del hermitaño.

-"Toma, esto te curará"- decía el saiyajin que la chica asintió y se comió la semilla que, al igual que la rubia, se recuperó de sus heridas.

-"Wow, estoy curada, gracias Gokú-sensei"- decía la pelirroja con una reverencia mientras Kaho llegó con dos chicas de segundo que eran Virginia y Shirou.

-"Virginia, te pregunto a ti que luchaste con Marín en esa batalla hace un año, ¿te arrepientes de haberlo dejada sola contra el Nova?"- preguntó la pelirroja que Virginia recordó lo que dijo Marín en ese año.

"LOS QUE NO PUEDEN LUCHAR, RETIRENSE" fue lo que relató Virginia a la pelirroja que ella quedó muy impactada por eso.

-"Dio esa orden porque quizás le afecto la muerte de su limiter, Albert, a pesar de que los Limiters y Pandoras de primero querían pelear, no podían porque sus estigmas eran muy inmaduros y si luchaban, las bajas serían aún más grandes"- fue la revelación de la chica que Ingrid quedó muy pensativa y se dio cuenta de su error.

"Si tan solo existiera" pensó el saiyajin algo imponente por no haber esferas del Dragón en ese mundo, pero hablando de eso…

-"Gokú"- fue la voz femenina que todos miraron al origen de la voz pero no había nadie.

-"¿BULMA?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirando al cielo dejando con una mirada perpleja por lo que dijo el saiyajin.

-"Que bueno que estés vivo, Gokú, pero tengo poco tiempo, Porunga no puede mandarte de vuelta, pero si te dejo algunas cosas como el las cosas necesarias para entrenar y semillas en el estuche de cápsula"- reveló Bulma creando un Puff apareciendo un estuche con cápsula Koi.

-"Gracias Bulma"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa dejando más perplejo a las demás, pero.

-"Gokú, Porunga dice que tiene un deseo más, ¿quieres pedir uno?"- preguntó la científica que el saiyajin sin pensarlo, extendió su mano hacia Ingrid que ella miró al hombre y decidió confiar en él.

-"Bulma, tengo una nueva amiga que se llama Ingrid, hace un año perdió a su amiga que se llama Marín, ¿puedes cumplir el deseo de revivirla?"- preguntó el saiyajin a su mejor amiga que ella le dijo a Dende por el deseo y se lo dijo a Porunga y el Dragón de Namek dijo….

"ESO ES FACIL, LO CUMPLIRÉ" el lugar en donde está Gokú brilló de rojo y de un parpadeo, llegó una chica de cabello rubio corto y un cuerpo bien proporcionado…

-"¿Marín?"- decía Ingrid sin creer lo que está viendo sus ojos dejando con una sonrisa al saiyajin.

-"¿en dónde estoy… Ingrid?"- decía la rubia de cabello corto llamada Marín que la pelirroja abrazó a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos que los demás veían esa escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Gracias Bulma, nos veremos pronto"- terminó de decir Gokú despidiéndose.

-"Si, entrena duro Gokú mientras encuentro una forma de traerte de vuelta"- y con esas palabras, se cortó la comunicación entre el mundo de Gokú y ese.

-"¿gokú-kun, que era eso?"- dijo una Satellizer muy sorprendida pero el saiyajin.

-"Es una larga historia, Satella, pero te lo diré a su tiempo, lo prometo"- decía el saiyajin a su protegida que ella asintió, Chiffon y las demás no dijeron nada ya que querían saber eso también.

-"Bueno, ahora que las cosas pasaron, me…"- no pudo terminar sus palabars ya que Ingrid abrazó al saiyajin tan fuerte que, a pesar de la forma en que lo trató, él no le tuvo rencor.

-"Gracias de verdad, gracias, Gokú-sensei"- dijo la chica que Marín sonrió al ver a su amiga muy abierta hacia un hombre que no es su limiter.

-"Bueno no es para tanto, si eres feliz, yo también lo estaré"- dijo el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa, Ingrid solo mira la sonrisa sincera de Gokú y eso la contagió también.

-"Se siente bien abrazar a Gokú-sensei"- lo dijo a voz abierta y con unos ojos lleno de ternura que un "Ejem" sacó del trance a Ingrid, ella miró a su amiga que la está mirando de forma sospechosa, ella se salió del abrazo de Gokú muy roja mirando a él con otros ojos, "Es muy lindo" pensó sonrojada, las miradas de celos se hacían por parte de Chiffon, Ticy, Kaho y en especial Satellizer que sus mejillas están hinchadas de forma tierna y cómica.

-"Gokú… Tonto"- decía la rubia alejándose del lugar celosa siendo seguido por Gokú sin saber del por qué el enojo repentino de Satellizer.

"Gokú es muy tonto" pensó enojada Chiffon por los celos al ver a Ingrid muy acaramelada con Gokú, "esa pe… digo tonta no se acercará a mi Gokú, seré la primera" volvió a pensar la pelimarrón al igual que Ticy y así terminó la noche en West Genetics.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3…

NDA: Si me demoré, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y por ahora, descanso…


	4. Chapter 4

Nda: He vuelto después de 84 años, ya en serio, no sabía cómo hacerla para no parecer el refrito de Anime637 o algo así, planeaba borrarla, pero se me olvidó del objetivo de hacer este fics, Armar el bardo o el kilombo como un posible haren masivo, pero éste último está en veremos, ahora empecemos hacer el fics ese de Freezing anti princeso.

Capítulo 4: "la chica el Tíbet y el inicio..."

NDA: PONGAN USTEDES EL OTRO TÍTULO AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.

-"Marín"- dijo una cierta chica que tiene el pelo largo y rubio, rizado que se extiende por la espalda, ojos de color azul oscuro. Lleva el uniforme estándar de Pandora de West Genetics, y al igual que otras mujeres, o sea, la mayaría de las de la academia, tiene los pechos muy grandes.

-"Elizabeth, tanto tiempo, ¿eh?"- responde la chica que fue revivida y miró la cara sorprendida de esa mujer mencionada por así decirlo.

-"Elizabeth, al principio no lo podíamos creer, pero Gokú el sensei de los primeros y segundos años habló con una tal Bulma por medio de comunicación mental y esas cosas, hizo lo imposible, traer de vuelta a la vida a Marín"- fue el informe de Attia Simmons, la loli casi legal de la academia mientras Elizabeth tocó el rostro de su compañera y amiga para ver si lo que ve es cierto y no es un sueño.

-"Es verdad, Marín, me alegro que estés de vuelta"- y con esas palabras, la rubia de cabello rizado abrazó a la compañera revivida por Gokú mientras Marín correspondía dicho abrazo, una vez que se calmaron las cosas después de abrazos de las demás chicas que son Ingrid y dos más como también Attia, se pusieron al día con la mejor amiga de la pelirroja y ahora.

-"Ese tal Son Gokú, el nuevo sensei, ¿eh?, oí que derrotó a Ganessa estando débil y para más, derrotó a las dos number más fuerte de la academia"- dijo Elizabeth seria y sentada en su puesto.

-"¿Qué haremos ahora, Elizabeth-san?"- preguntó la Loli de cabello plateado a su superior que…

-"Yo quiero tener un enfrentamiento con él para saber si es verdad lo de los rumores"- dijo una chica misteriosa de tercer año que Elizabeth la pensó y solo se limitó a aceptar.

-"Oye, no le hagas daño al futuro esposo de Ingrid aunque no creo que le puedas acertar un golpe"- dijo Marín de forma pícara dejando super sonrojada a Ingrid…

-"Marín… ¿de qué hablas?, no es lo que parece"- decía tartamudeando la sonrojada rubia haciendo reír a los presentes para calmar la tensión.

-"No te preocupes, solo quiero ver que tan fuerte es el sensei de los primeros y los segundos, si es alguien guapo y fuerte, puede que me lo quedes"- lo decía sonriendo la misma chica misteriosa haciendo enojar a Ingrid que ella lo encaró.

-"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él de esa forma"- dijo de forma enojada la pelirroja a la chica esa que solo sacó sonrisa en ella.

-"¿No dijiste que no es lo que parece?, puedo decir que no te importa él y no eres su novia para decirme esto"- terminó de decir la chica para luego irse del lugar dejando a una estática y pasmada Ingrid.

-"¿Qué es lo que se cree esta?, a mi Gokú-sensei nadie lo toca excepto yo"- se decía para sí misma Ingrid saliendo de la habitación esa siendo seguida por su mejor amiga Marín que la estaba mirando de forma pícara.

EN UNAS MONTAÑAS DEL TIBET…

Vemos a un hombre de ya avanzada edad parado frente a un joven de unos 17 años más o menos, cabellera azul largo hasta cerca de la cintura, vestida con un traje oriental de una orden religiosa del lugar arrodillado frente al venerable anciano con vestimenta de sacerdote al estilo oriental de las montañas del Tibet.

-"Así que deseas irte de viaje, Rana"- dijo el hombre anciano a la chica mencionada que ella asintió.

-"La diosa Kunrun que reside en ti siempre te protegerá"- continuó sus palabras el venerable que siguió con sus palabras.

-"Preveo que en este viaje… te encontrarás con alguien predestinado"- predijo su maestro y sacerdote del lugar que la mujer en cuestión solo asintió.

-"Si… anciano"- terminó de decir la chica peli azul para emprender su viaje.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN WEST GENETICS…

-"Uf… fue un buen entrenamiento el de hoy, pero, ¿por qué Chiffon me sacó fotos mientras estaba sin mi camiseta de entrenar, como también secando mi sudor con mi Toalla?, fueron muchas fotos aunque no me incomoda eso para nada… nah… se veía feliz junto a Ticy"- se decía para sí mismo el saiyajin mientras iba de camino a la sala de profesores, pero…

Satellizer está caminado y justo se encontró frente a frente con el saiyajin Son Gokú, ella miró algo nerviosa por lo de ayer y el ataque de celos al ver a su sensei abrazado con esa p… digo Ingrid muy acaramelada por parte de ella y las miradas insinuantes de ella que se había ido sin decirle gracias por haberlo sanado al menos, pero ahora que está frente a él, respiró hondo y se acercó a paso firme para ver a un saiyajin muy pensativo.

-"Gokú-sensei"- llamó la rubia de anteojos de forma suave y tierna que Gokú salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a Satella frente a él.

-"Hola Satella, ¿pudiste dormir bien por lo de ayer?"- saludó el saiyajin a la chica y de pasada preguntarle por su estado de ánimo, la rubia de la familia Bridget solo sonrió al ver lo preocupado que está por ella.

-"Si… dormí bien gracias a esas semillas milagrosa, gracias"- fue la respuesta de una hermosa Satellizer con la sonrisa más cálida y tierna que una mujer poco a poco está cayendo en el amor por un hombre.

-"Me alegro que estés bien, Satella, te veo feliz, pero, ¿por qué te enojaste ayer?"- preguntó el saiyajin muy curioso dejando algo nerviosa a Satella que ella no sabía cómo responder, porque no diría que estaba celosa al verlo con otra chica de lo más bien abrazada, se dio cuenta cuando se fue a dormir quejándose de él y de Ingrid.

-"No… estuve enojada con otra persona"- fue lo que responde a medias la rubia de ojos azules muy hermoso dejando algo curioso al saiyajin pero lo dejó pasar.

-"Ah, ya veo, pero me alegros que estés feliz así, deberías sonreír más así que te vez muy linda"- dijo Gokú haciendo que Satella abra los ojos de sorpresa con la boca media abierta con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas porque su Gokú le dijo "Bonita", "me dijo Bonita" pensó la rubia con una sonrisa dejando a Gokú perplejo ante el extraño comportamiento de su protegida por así decirlo.

-"¿pasa algo Satella?"- preguntó Gokú preocupado que la chica salió de su trance y dijo estas palabras.

-"Gokú-kun… ¿puedo tomar tu mano?"- el saiyajin aún más perplejo accedió a la petición de la hermosa Satellizer que ella feliz, tomó la mano de su Gokú y se la puso en el rostro de ella acariciando con su mejilla la mano callosa de un guerrero pero suave y cálido para ella con la mirada más tierna que dejaría al hombre insensible en alguien más sensible en la cual, Gokú sintió un pinchazo ardiente en su corazón, algo que nunca sintió en su vida, es algo diferente cuando se encontró con su abuelo, es algo que él no entiende, pero sabe muy bien que es bueno porque se siente feliz, con el deseo de estar con ella sin importar qué, su corazón dice firmememente no dejarla ir, algo nuevo para él.

-"La mano de Gokú-kun, no me repugna, me hace sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo"- dijo Satellizer con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-"Yo también me siento así, Satella, algo me dice que debo estar contigo no importa qué, que no te deje por nada en el mundo, mi corazón arde un poco al pensar eso"- fue la declaración indirecta del saiyajin que dejó sin habla a la rubia, la bella Satellizer, "¿Gokú-kun se está enamorando de mí?" pensó la mencionada son una sonrisa feliz y apretó más fuerte la mano de él hasta que lo soltó un poco pero ella todavía está aferrado al brazo del saiyajin.

-"Goku-kun, quiero que seas mi limiter"- propuso un sonrojada y determinada Satella que el saiyajin.

-"Pero, ¿los limito no deben un año menor que las pandora o algo así?"- preguntó algo confundido Gokú que Satellizer solo sacó una risita linda por lo torpe en pronunciar esas palabras de Limiter.

-"Si, pero tú eres el único que no me hace sentir repulsiva al tocarme"- dijo la rubia argumentando acerca de esa propuesta, el saiyajin la pensó un poco, miró a una Satella ansiosa por tener una repuesta positiva, entonces solo le sonrió para decirle.

-"Claro Satella, si eso te hace feliz, acepto ser tu limiter"- y con esa respuesta, Satellizer se abalanzó a abrazar a Gokú con la sonrisa más cálida y feliz.

-"Gracias Gokú-kun, te espero en mi habitación en la noche"- terminó de decir la rubia soltando a Gokú para luego irse del lugar con una sonrisa de lado a lado al comedor por el hambre y esas cosas, Gokú siendo Gokú, él solo sonrió al ver lo feliz que está Satella, con eso, le basta al igual ver feliz a Chiffon, Ticy, especialmente sus "amigas" Number, Elize y Yumi aunque ellas lo hacen de forma muy diferente a Satella, con esa mirada rara que les dan ellas, como también cada día tiene que pasar por una especie de "examen" de rutina como la llamaron ellas, pero dejó eso de lado y se fue al comedor para ir a comer.

EN LA CIUDAD… Shintoshi, West Genetics, Japón…

-"Mmmm, recuerdo que Bulma me dijo que en esas situaciones, para una mujer las hace muy felices comprándole esas cosas de un oso de felpa, flores y chocolate, así que mano a la obra"- se dijo el saiyajin ya en la ciudad Shintoshi que fue guiado por la directora la monja Margaret hacia cierto punto y ya sabía cómo regresar a la academia.

-"Veamos"- decía mientra veía en las tienda qué comprarle a Satella hasta que…

-"Hey, hombre, ¿quieres comprar esos productos a precio muy bajo?"- dijo un tipo con pinta de maleante que Gokú lo miró y vio que no vino solo.

-"Eh, ¿tienen eso más barato?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirando a un oso de felpa muy grande que el maleante asintió.

-"Si y mucho más, puedes acompañarme si lo deseas"- dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa que el saiyajin decidió seguirlo para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-"Creo que no es el lugar donde comprar, me marcho"- dijo un saiyajin así tal cual que uno de los matones cometió el error de ponerse frente a él.

-"Rechazando nuestra amabilidad, ¿eh?, te marchas si nos da el dinero"- dijo el matón para propinarle un golpe en la mejilla de Gokú quedando herido su mano…

-"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- gimió de dolor el matón al ver su mano seriamente herido, es como si golpeara el acero mismo.

-"Bah, que decepción"- dijo el saiyajin mirando al pobre diablo que lo golpeó.

-"Maldito…"- los tres matones que vinieron con el tipejo ese atacaron al saiyajin pero…

-"Quédense quietos"- exclamó una voz entrando al callejón en donde está Gokú y los matones, la voz es de una chica que tiene el cabello azul recogido en dos coletas bajas que poco después pasan a ser una coleta en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, con cinco gomas de color naranja a lo largo de esta. Su piel es de un color tostado y en la mejilla izquierda, justo debajo del ojo tiene dibujado un símbolo en azul; al igual que otros personajes femeninos de la serie, tiene grandes pechos.

-"Están peleando tres contra uno, es un abuso"- continuó la chica algo indignada al ver en "desventaja" al saiyajin.

Gokú miró perplejo y quería saber lo que iba a hacer esa chica.

-"En el nombre de la Diosa Kunrun, yo, Rana Linchen, no los perdonaré"- terminó de decir la chica peliazul apuntando a los matones que éstos se rieron de las palabras de la chica.

-"¿otra idiota del campo?"- dijo el matón riéndose para continuar.

-"Parece que esta Zorra quiere una paliza"- y con esas palabras, los tres atacaron a la chica con vestimenta que se nota que viene de las montañas, la chica esquivó el golpe del primer matón y le dio un golpe en la cara en la parte del costado de su palma dejando su nariz sangrando y fuera de combate, los otros dos enojados atacaron a la peliazul pero ésta esquivo cada golpe que les dio esos tipos derrotándolo con un solo golpe.

"Esa chica tiene la misma firma de ki que las demás pandoras" pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa que la chica se acercó a él y dijo.

-"Hey, señor, ¿estás bien, no le hicieron nada?"- preguntó la chica con la misma sonrisa, algo que de química entre esos dos se hizo encajable.

Mientras tantos…

Satellizer estaba probándose vestido con la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada y sonrojada recordando los dichos del saiyajin, "Creo que a Gokú-kun le gusto" pensaba la rubia y feliz al punto de que la hora avance rápido para la cita con él.

-"Este vestido, es el mejor, no este"- se decía en voz alta para sí misma mientras se veía en el espejo probándose cada vestido y ver cuál es la adecuada para impresionar a su Gokú.

Ahora Con Gokú…

Ya saliendo del callejón, la chica decidió presentarse a su nuevo amigo para decir.

-"Me llamo Rana Linchen, vengo de un lugar lejano llamado el Tibet, Nakartse"- fue la presentación de la chica peli azul con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-"Un gusto Rana, mi nombre es Son Gokú pero puedes decirme Gokú"- se presentó nuestro saiyajin favorito con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonreír más a Rana.

-"Eres una buena peleadora"- continuó Gokú haciendo que la chica se entusiasme más.

-"Así es, yo entrené toda mi vida para salvar al débil, ese es la misión de la portadora de las lágrimas de Kunrun.. que estés ahora conmigo es porque Kunrun lo ha destinado"- dijo Rana con una sonrisa determinada que el saiyajin se quedó pensativo en algo.

-"¿kunrun?, ¿Quién es ella?"- preguntó curioso el saiyajin dejando perpleja a la chica.

-"¿aquí no sabes quién es Kunrun?"- fue la pregunta de la chica del Tíbet que el saiyajin negó con la cabeza en señal de no saber un carajo de eso ya que es nuevo en este mundo y está hace unas pocas semanas.

-"Ya veo"- juntó sus manos en señal de rezarle a Kunrun por así decirlo, ella recitó esas palabras.

-"Residiendo con las criaturas de este mundo, Kunrun es la pura existencia que nos guía. El espíritu que protege a los humanos del mal camino… al igual que tú"- apuntando al saiyajin que está entendiendo un poco a lo que iba esa chica. Continuó, -"Soy guiada por la diosa Kunrun, ella también reside en la ciudad"- terminó de decir la chica explicando quien era esa tal diosa Kunrun.

-"Ah, ya veo, así que es eso"- decía el saiyajin pero por dentro, entendió ahí no más, pero eso a la peliazul no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

-"De todos modos, nuestro encuentro ha sido destinado por la diosa Kunrun, así que nos volveremos a ver"- y con esas palabras, la chica se despidió del saiyajin para cruzar la calle en verde para el transporte y un camión la iba a atropellar, cuando la chica iba a hacer algo, fue tomada por Gokú para dejarlo en la vereda del frente.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó el saiyajin dejando sorprendida a la chica del Tíbet.

-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- preguntó la chica sorprendida que sacó una sonrisa al saiyajin.

-"Al igual que tú, yo he entrenado toda mi vida para pelear con sujetos fuerte y proteger a mis amigos"- responde Gokú con el dedo pulgar con una sonrisa determinante.

-"Wow, Kunrun debe estar guiándote por el buen camino"- decía con los ojos brillantes y emocionante Rana al ver que ese hombre comparte sus mismos gustos en pelear pero…

"Roaaaarrrr" fue lo que sonó en ambos estómagos bien sincronizados dejando con una sonrisa nerviosa en ambos.

-"Creo que tienes hambre, vamos ir a comer Rana"- propuso Gokú a la chicam que ella nerviosa negó la propuesta, pero el saiyajin no aceptó un no como respuesta, algo había aprendido en su vida acerca de la comida es la frase "barriga llena, corazón contento" y por eso no va a dejar así de hambriento a su nueva amiga y así fueron a comer al restaurant.

Gokú estaba arrasando con todo el menú, típico de él, Rana estaba mirando de forma sorprendida eso porque es primera vez que un hombre come tanto y sin engordar, "Gokú está comiendo mucho" pensó la peliazul muy sorprendida sin poder tocar ese plato que pidió, fueron unos spagetti o algo así.

-"Rana, ¿no vas a comer tu comida?"- preguntó un Gokú que tragó la comida de una sola mordida que la chica salió de su trance.

-"Es que no sé cómo se come aquí"- responde de forma apenada, Gokú captó eso y decidió tomar el tenedor de la chica para sacar algo de comida y decirle.

-"Di.. ahhh"- la chica asintió y abrió su boca para que el saiyajin le diera su comida, ella masticó y se lo comió quedando encantada por el sabor de dicha comida.

-"¿Qué tal está?"- preguntó Gokú a la peliazul.

-"Está muy rico, es como si Kunrun vigilara todos los sabores y estuvieran en armonía"- responde de forma feliz sacando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el saiyajin.

-"Me alegro que te guste"-

-"Gokú, eres una buena persona"- dijo la Chica peli azul con una sonrisa tierna que Gokú solo dijo.

-"Nah, no es para tanto, solo que no me gusta comer delante de una persona hambrienta"- la chica solo sonrió más ante el comentario de su nuevo amigo.

-"Gracias de verdad, Gokú"- fue lo que dijo en un tono agradecido hacia el instructor de la academia West genetic.

-"Bueno, para eso estoy, pero dejando eso de lado, Rana, me dijiste que viniste a esta ciudad, ¿por qué?"- preguntó de forma curiosa Gokú que la chica puso una mirada de determinación para contar a qué vino a West Genetic.

-"Con mi cuerpo al que le han implantado lágrimas de Kunrun, tengo el deber de parar a las criaturas"- dijo la chica que Gokú quedó pensativo recordando la historia de este contado por las Number y por Chiffon que ella es la guía oficial ante las preguntas del saiyajin, "Al parecer esas lágrimas de kunrun tiene cierto parecido a eso que se le llama "Estigmas" o algo así" piensa Gokú al escuchar el relato de la peli azul y las cosas están teniendo sentido acerca de la misma firma de ki que las pandoras.

-"Vine buscando a la persona destinada"- continuó con su relato Rana que el saiyajin lo relacionó con un princeso… digo Limiter.

-"¿una persona destinada?"- eso le llamó la atención a Gokú acerca del destinado que habla la peli azul.

-"Si, aunque mi cuerpo es de una persona normal, tiene el increíble poder de las lágrimas de Kunrun. Pero las lágrimas de Kunrun no puede mostrar todo su poder hasta encontrar a esa persona destinada"- revela la hermosa peli azul con una mirada ensoñadora para recitar estas palabras.

-"En mi hogar Nakartse, no hay muchos hombres, no hay nadie en la villa que responda a las lágrimas de Kunrun… es por eso que el anciano me envió a mí, Rana Linchen a West Genetics"- pausó un poco la chica para mirar a los ojos del azabache.

-"Como la ciudad está llena de gente, seguro que alguien responde a las lágrimas de Kunrun, es por eso que ando aquí buscando a la persona destinada"- terminó de decir en un tono poético y coo una sonrisa ensoñadora la peli azul que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Ya veo, así que quieres encontrar a ese prin… Destinado para usar todo tu poder, ¿cierto?"- fue lo que entendió Gokú más o menos en la cual, Rana asintió con una sonrisa al mirar al saiyajin.

-"Con que aquí estabas, sensei"- dijo la voz femenina dirigido a Gokú, éste miró y es nada menos que Kaho del primer año saludando a su sensei o amado sensei por así decirlo estando vestida con una blusa manga corta y una falda corta hasta los muslos, pero no venía sola, sino con dos limiter, o sea el rubio de Arthur y el otro princeso de Kazuya Aoi.

-"Hey Kaho, chicos, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?"- preguntó Gokú muy curioso a los chicos que Arthur.

-"Kaho me obligó a mi a seguirte mientras no paraba de hablar de ti y de casualidad vimos a Kazuya"- fue lo que dijo de forma sincera el rubio que dejó a Kaho roja como un tomate.

-"No deberías decir eso idiota"- exclamó sonrojada y avergonzada al ser delatada de ese modo, ella le tomó el gusto a su maestro cuando un día de clase práctica, se sacó su chaqueta deportiva notando su ajustada camiseta que las chicas y ella se pusieron muy torpes para hacer sus ejercicios al ver semejante cuerpo de su sensei.

-"No.. es eso, sensei, es solo que tenemos día libre para salir a hacer cosas recreativas"- dijo Kazuya salvándole el pellejo a su amiga y compañera de clase.

-"Ah por cierto, Gokú, Miyabi-sempai me pidió disculpa y me mandó a decirte que gracias por haberle dado esa semilla curativa esa, quiere recompensarte con algo"- terminó de decir Kazuya que dejó con una mirada entrecerrada por parte de Kaho, pero.

-"Ya veo, espero que sea comida, ah por cierto, les presento a mi nueva amiga, Rana, ella es nueva aquí en la ciudad"- dijo Gokú presentando a la chica y viceversa al igual que los chicos, la chica del Tíbet le contó a qué vino a la ciudad y captaron de una a los dichos de Rana.

-"Ya veo, así que viniste del Tíbet a buscar a la persona destinada, qué romántico"- dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa pero…

-"Ah cierto, tengo que ir a comprar regalos"- se pone de pie Gokú recordando a qué vino a la ciudad para salir corriendo.

-"Los veré luego"- dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar dejando al grupo ese y haciendo reír de forma linda a Rana.

-"Ese Gokú es muy divertido"-

-"Si, Rana, no por nada es nuestro sensei, por cierto, ¿has encontrado a tu destinado?"- es la pregunta de Kaho a Rana que ella quedó pensativa.

-"Aun no lo sé, pero"- se detuvo y vio el lugar en donde se fue Gokú para decir.

-"Aunque no tardaré en encontrarlo"- terminó de decir la chica del Tíbet con una sonrisa que Kaho iba decir algo más pero…

-"Oye tú zorra de campo"- dijo el mismo tipo que atacó a Gokú con una venda en la mano herida.

-"¿Dónde está el cabeza de palmera?, que cobarde"- decía el hombre que vino con otro tipo más para buscar venganza en Rana.

-"¿Qué quieren- de Arimasu?"- preguntó Rana a los tipos que Kaho.

-"Te haremos pagar por lo de antes, zorra de campo"- responde de forma enojada el tipo ese de la venda en su mano herida.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos, rana-san?"- preguntó la chica que se fueron a una zona de construcción para ajuste de cuentas.

EN DICHO LUGAR.

-"Ya veo, así que atacaron al sensei y Rana-san los atacó, ahora han lamido sus heridas y quieren venganza, ¿eh?"- dijo la peli castaña con una sonrisa arrogante que dejó más enojado a ese pandillero.

-"Calla maldita zorra, son te metas en lo que no te concierne"- dijo más enojado ese maleante al ver esa sonrisa de la pandora de primer año.

-"Tildan de cobarde a mi sensei, ¿quieren venganza?"- preguntó la chica indignada por tales falacias dirigido a su amado sensei activando su volt weapon que consiste en dos espadas blanca.

-"Se las daré"- terminó de decir con una sonrisa arrogante Kaho dejando en shock a los pandilleros.

-"Esa zorra es una pandora"- dijo uno de los pandilleros mientras la chica sonreía.

-"Así que ahora entienden la situación, es mejor que corran de aquí o sino, verán lo que hace un Volt Weapon que están diseñados a matar novas"- dijo la chica seria mientras los demás mirando como princesos que son menos Rana que se vio sorprendida por tal poder de la chica esa.

-"No te muevas"- exclamó el pandillero sacando un revolver apuntando a Kaho para evitar que ella atacara.

-"Jujujuju, es un revolver, no una farsa, si no quieres acabar en el suelo, baja tu arma"- dijo con una sonrisa loca el pandillero y con sed de venganza.

-"¿De verdad?, entonces dispara, si no es una arma de juguete, dispara"- dijo Kaho enojada por lo bajo que está cayendo el pandillero y éste más enojado que nunca exclamó.

-"Tú… MALDITA ZORRA"- y con esas palabras, disparó en dirección a Kaho pero ella interceptó la bala con su Volt Weapon dejando sorprendido a los maleantes.

-"Por el trato a los novas, la vista de una pandora es superior al de un humano normal, ¿verdad creíste que con una pistola, me golpearía?"- y con esas palabras, se abalanzó al ataque entrando en las defensas del pandillero para darle un codazo en la nariz dejando con sangre y en el suelo por segunda vez.

-"Deberías agradecerme que no te ataqué con mi arma"- dijo Kaho que no se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-"QUEDATE QUIETA"- dijo otro pandillero tomando de rehén al princeso de Arthur encañonando el revolver en la cabeza del rubio frágil ese, Kaho quedó en shock al no darse cuenta de eso.

-"Maldita pandora, ¿no lo has escuchado, quieres que el cerebro de tu amigo se desprenda hacia todos lados?"- preguntó de forma amenazante el pandillero a la pandora de cabello castaño.

-"Co… cobarde"- dijo de forma impotente la chica que el pandillero no se anda con juegos.

-"TIRA EL ARMA SI NO QUIERES QUE ÉL SE QUEDE SIN CABEZA"- exclamó enojado que la chica no tuvo más opción que desaparecer su volt weapon.

-"Bien entonces…"- dijo el tipo para sacar una sonrisa pervertida.

-"Desnúdate"- fue lo que dijo él que Kaho.

-"¿Qué?"- quedó en shock ante tal burda petición del pandillero que tiene de rehén a Arthur.

-"Tú y la otra chica de ahí, Háganlo"- dijo el pandillero dejando más enojada a Kaho.

-"Pervertido, ¿Qué dices…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por el pandillero que tiene de rehén al rubio ese.

-"¿Crees que estoy jugando?, si no quieres ver muerto a éste idiota, Hagan lo que yo les digo"- exclamó el tipo de forma enojado a las chicas que Kaho y Rana no tenían más opción que hacer eso, ambas se sacaron la ropa quedando en interiores notando su cuerpo muy bien trabajado que sacó sonrisas pervertidas en los maleantes.

-"Como pensé, sus cuerpos están siendo bien entrenados como pandora"- decía de forma pervertida el maleante que tiene de rehén a Arthur mientras que Kazuya está impotente de no hacer nada y su Freezing no ha sido activado.

NDA: PUTO PRINCESO DE LOS COJONES.

-"Maldita zorra"- fue lo que dijo el pandillero herido de la nariz por Kaho acercándose a ella.

-"Eso duele, me has dañado mucho la nariz"- dijo de forma enojada tratando de controlar esa hemorragia nasal por el golpe de la chica.

-"Para compensarme, deberás enseñarme tu cuerpo"- continuó el tipo poniendo su revolver en el pecho de Kaho para levantarle el brasier que sacó una sonrisa pervertida en el tipo.

-"Es cierto, esta zorra es una pandora, dicen que no mueren por pequeñas heridas, vamos a comprobarlo"- terminó de decir el maleante dejando en shock a Arthur, Kazuya y Rana, cuando el maleante puso el revolver en el muslo derecho de la chica.

"BANG" un disparo salió del arma del maleante hiriendo el muslo derecho de Kaho causando un grito desgarrador en la chica.

-"Aghhh"- decía Kaho cayendo al suelo presionando su herida con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¿Cómo has podido?"- exclamó Rana enojada al tipo que lo iba a atacar pero el maleante le apuntó con su arma.

-"No te muevas y ella estará muerta"- lo dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-"Hey pandora-sama, ¿Cuántos dolor puedes soportar"- preguntó el maleante con una sonrisa a la chica que ella no dijo nada.

-"Si lo hacemos mejor aún, te disparo en la otra pierna para defendernos de ti"- y con esas palabras, disparó en la otra pierna de Kaho causándole otro grito desgarrador.

-"Duele"- dijo Kaho llorando de dolor y pensando "Gokú-sensei" y con eso, el tipo cayó al suelo dejando en shock a todos, Kaho miró con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su sensei frente a ella.

-"No llores, come eso, te sanará"- dijo el saiyajin dándole una semilla del ermitaño que ella sin pensarlo, lo hizo y sanó de una.

-"No te muevas"- dijo el pandillero que de repente, Gokú desapareció y apareció delante del maleante que tiene de rehén a Arthur que tomó el arma y los despedazó dejando cagados de miedos a los pandilleros.

-"Maldito"- los otros dos sacaron sus armas y dispararon a quema ropa al saiyajin, éste interceptó cada arma con su mano desnuda mientras el otro, un bolsa de compras y cuando se les acabaron las municiones, pero quedaron más cagados de miedo al ver a Gokú botando cada bala al suelo pero una.

-"Esto es tuyo"- con su dedo pulgar, lo lanzó al lado del maleante a una velocidad mosntruosa que salió al cielo dejando más en shock, pero antes de decir algo, el saiyajin los noqueó con un solo golpe dejando con los ojos muy abierto a Rana, ella solo dijo –"Lo encontré"-

-"Bueno ahora que todo está bien…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras al ver a Kaho abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos en el pecho de su sensei.

-"Gracias, Gokú-sensei"- decía una y otra vez llorando la hermosa chica del primer año que Gokú solo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza.

-"Bueno… ¿de nada?, por cierto Kaho"- dijo Gokú para que la chica lo mire expectante.

-"¿por qué estás semidesnuda?"- fue la pregunta dejando roja a la chica que de tanta emoción no se dio cuenta de eso.

-"Ahhhhhh, no mires sensei"- decía la chica saliendo del cálido cuerpo de su sensei y muy roja.

-"Y…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque Rana se arregostó en el brazo libre del saiyajin.

-"Lo encontré, eres mi destinado de arimasu"- decía la peli azul feliz de encontrar a su destinado que dejó muy celosa a Kaho.

-"Oye, no te acerques así a mi sensei"- decía la chica peli castaña abrazando el pecho de Gokú dejando miradas afiladas en ambas chicas dejando con una gota de sudor a los princesos y así terminó esa escena.

EN LA NOCHE…

-"Preparativos, listo"- dijo una hermosa Satellizer con un vestido muy hermoso color púrpura hasta las piernas con tirante y su cabello resaltaba más esa hermosura de ella.

-"Debería llegar en unos segundos más"- dijo la chica sentada en la mesa en donde compartirán un pequeño banquete hasta que…

"Toc, Toc" sonó la puerta de su habitación, la chica se puso de pie y dijo.

-"Ahora abro"- abrió la puerta y es nada menos que Gokú con un oso de felpa con otra bolsa más causando la sonrisa más cálida de la chica.

-"Gokú-kun, pasa"- fue lo que dijo la chica feliz de que su hombre llegara justo a tiempo que éste asintió y entró al apartamento de la chica rubia.

-"Satella, toma, espero que te guste"- dijo el saiyajin pasándole el oso de felpa que ella felizmente lo recibió y así se pusieron a hablar un rato, la reprimenda de Satella porque Gokú no tiene modales para comer y charlaron un rato.

-"Gokú, nunca me dijiste de donde venías"- dijo la rubia de forma curiosa que el saiyajin solo pensó un poco para decir.

-"Si, pero por ahora te diré que no soy de estos lados y…."- no puo terminar sus palabras porque el teléfono del lugar sonó y es la de Gokú, vio el mensaje y es de la directora que tiene una reunión urgente con ella de inmediato.

-"Satella, me gustaría seguir con esto, pero la directora quiere hablar conmigo"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin que la chica asintió comprendiendo la situación pero está un poco decepcionada.

-"Está bien, dejemos esto pendiente y gracias por venir"- fue la respuesta de Satellizer que antes de que Gokú se marchara del lugar, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin y él se tocó la mejilla en donde Satella la besó.

-"Si, nos vemos mañana"- terminó de decir el saiyajin para irse del lugar dejando a una Satella tocando sus labios para sonreír como una quinceañera enamorada.

"Besé a Gokú-kun" pensaba muy feliz para luego ver el oso de felpa que le regaló él para abalanzarse en ella en su cama con una sonrisa enamorada porque todo le resultó.

Ya después de la reunión, Gokú está de vuelta al edificio de los maestros y se encontró con Chiffon en la entrada del edificio con los brazos cruzados y no con su sonrisa típica.

-"Chiffon, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- fue la pregunta curiosa de Gokú que Chiffon en su ropa casual miró hacia otro lado.

-"A ti que te importa"- lo dijo enojada en respuesta a la pregunta del saiyajin.

-"Pero…"- no podía decir nada porque fue interrumpida por una enojada Chiffon.

-"Así que la pasaste bien con esa pe… digo con la reina intocable en su habitación, ¿eh?"- dijo de forma enojada y sacando sus celos a flote porque se enteró por otra alumna que el sensei entró a la habitación de Satellizer Briget.

-"Pues si, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?"- preguntó muy curioso el saiyajin dejando más molesta a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-"Pues claro que sí, está contra las reglas que maestros hombres vayan a las habitaciones de las pandoras"- decía más enojada y celosa la chica.

-"¿de verdad?, no sabía eso"- dijo el saiyajin sorprendido por esa regla porque ni la directora se lo mencionó, solo le dijo que debe entrenar a las pandoras de primero y de segundo como a los Limiter.

-"Pero lo dejaré pasar si tú sales conmigo"- dijo la peli castaña de forma seria cruzando los brazos en señal de estar enojada, no está enojada, está celosa.

-"Ah, con qué era eso, pues si, no tengo problema con eso"- dijo el saiyajin algo aliviado que dejó feliz a Chiffon por dentro porque le resultó el plan.

-"Me parece bien, mañana nos iremos de picnic cerca de donde entrenas, después de clase, ¿quedó claro?"- dijo de forma seria y autoritaria la chica que el saiyajin asintió en posición de soldado.

-"Si señora"- Chiffon se suavizó un poco para sacar su linda sonrisa.

-"Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí, Gokú-kun"- terminó de decir la chica para irse del con una sonrisa de lado a lado hasta que llegó a su habitación feliz de tener una cita con Gokú, su interés.

Una vez que entró a la habitación, el saiyajin se cambió de ropa para luego tomarse una ducha y recostarse en su cama.

-"Qué día, pero me alegro que Kaho esté bien y que Rana es parte de la academia y lo sabía, ella es una pandora con los estigmas esa, pero bueno"- pausó Gokú con una sonrisa para luego terminar con estas palabras.

-"Ese examen de rutina fue más una sesión de fotos, ¿por qué quieren esas fotos, Yumi y Elize?"- se preguntó el saiyajin ante eso pero recordó algo…

Flashback antes de ir a la ciudad de compras…

-"Oigan, ¿para qué son las fotos?"- preguntó un Gokú inocente estando en zunga de color negro sacando una sonrisa pervertida en las dos numbers.

-"Es para un investigación sobre tu cuerpo"-responde la más tetona de la sala que tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz pero se lo cubrió con un tapón al igual que Elize.

-"Pero tienen todo, ¿por qué quieren más?"- volvió a preguntar Gokú que Elize responde.

-"Es porque hay más cosa que investigar de ti, Gokú-kun, ahora recuéstate"- dijo la mujer para luego decirle las instrucciones o sea, posarse para la foto como top model.

-"Oye Yumi, ¿Cuándo me entrenarás eso de la resistencia eficaz?"- esa pregunta dejó algo descolocada a las dos pero Elize solo sonrió con complicidad.

-"Creo que yo también te enseñaré, Gokú-kun, te avisaremos en cualquier momento"- terminó de decir la oficial médico con una sonrisa depredadora porque ganas no le faltan perderse en ese cuerpo de ese macho alfa comparado a los idiotas de los limiter y el autor tiene razón, son unos princesos frágiles que dependen del Freezing.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

-"Bueno, será, mañana será un gran día"- terminó de decir el saiyajin para dormir como un tronco.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4…

NDA: Una noticia, aquí hasta la quincena o veintena de noviembre, será Full Freezing para llegar al menos a los mil reviews, o si no, será no más. Porque quiero llegar al menos a la invasión de los Nova y esas cosas para hacer un especial después de eso, así que no diré nada porque será una sorpresa, será corto pero fiel a su propósito. Eso sería todo men…. Y disculpan si desilusioné a algunos de que iba a borrar este fics. Gracias Jiren el marciano por las ideas y BlackGokurose por estar feliz de esta noticia y disculpa, eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Nda: he vuelto tío, dije que, hasta la quincena o veintena de noviembre, trataré de avanzar más en los capítulos de Freezing, así que empecemos.

Capítulo 5: "La pelea de dos pandoras y la cita"

-"Así que este es el plan, ¿eh?, probar a la nueva que llegó como estudiante de transferencia"- dijo una chica peli roja a su compañera Attia.

-"Si, al menos Gokú sensei hará su aparición, se encargará de todo y ahí van ustedes dos"- dijo la peli plateada dando a conocer su plan de probar la fuerza del maestro que revivió a su gran amiga, Marín.

-"Ya veo, si es cierto lo que dice Ingrid, creo que me haré con el premio gordo, fufufufu"- terminó de decir la peli roja con una sonrisa emocionante para ejecutar dicho plan para atraer a Son Gokú, el nuevo instructor de los primeros y segundos años de la academia West Genetics.

-"Espero que con esto, el sensei sea digno de promoverlo a ser el maestro de nosotras"- dijo Attia con una mirada seria, pero…

-"Oí que Miyabi volvió a entrenar desde que Gokú-sensei le dio esa semilla milagrosa a ella"- dijo una morena voluptuosa peli plata corta seria que causó una sospecha en su compañera peli roja.

-"Ya veo, siento un mal presentimiento, no hay que perderla de vista y lo peor que oí de ella, es que no va a robar más inocencia a los limiter y dejó libre a los suyos para que sean felices, me causa más sospecha"- terminó de decir la loli peli plata que las dos chicas presentes en la habitación asintieron a las palabras de Attia Simmons y se dio por terminada la mini reunión.

EN LA OFICINA DE LA OFICIAL MÉDICO, Elize Schmitz…

La puerta de la oficina de la susodicha se abrió, Elize sabía quién era así no se volteó a ver.

-"Llegas justo a tiempo, Yumi"- dijo la oficial médico mientras está tecleando en su computadora.

-"Mira lo que he estado investigando de forma seria"- dijo la peli verde muy seria a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, la mujer vio lo que está viendo y quedó seria también.

-"Ya veo, los datos de Kazuya Aoi"- dijo Yumi de forma normal al ver lo que investigó su amiga.

-"Como se esperaba del hermano pequeño de Kazuha Aoi… Si todo esto es cierto, eso explica por qué puede usar el Freezing sin un bautizo y un ereinbar set"- concluye la oficial médico cambiando de pestaña a un video en que Kazuya Aoi está peleando en forma de práctica con el sensei Son Gokú, usó el Freezing en el saiyajin pero salió derrotado por el sensei porque el saiyajin es más fuerte, más macho, más fuerte y más guapo, eso sí, según las chicas y no el autor que no es homo.

-"Ya veo, admito que me sorprende ese chico, pero, ¿algo más que decir de él?"- preguntó Yumi con algo de interés al ver a un chico que, sin el bautizo, pueda lograr hacer el Freezing.

-"mmmm, si, cuando los estigmas que ha madurado por más de un año se implanta en el cuerpo de las parejas masculinas…"- pausó un poco Elize para tomar un poco de café para luego continuar.

-"Los órganos sensitivos masculinos sufren un gran cambio, despertando las habilidades del Freezing"- decía la mujer de forma seria a su amiga que ella seguía escuchando la explicación de ella.

-"Sin embargo, los chicos no pueden usar el Freezing por ellos mismos… ya ves, es porque son incapaces de usar independiente del poder de sus estigma"- dijo para después seguir explicando acerca del ereinbar set para tener sincronizados los cinco sentidos entre la pandora y el limiter, como también dependiendo de quién use el Freezing, la capacidad de poder paralizar al oponente y esas cosas que sabía muy bien Yumi Kim.

-"Pero la pregunta es, ¿Cómo ese chico es capaz de usar el Freezing sin ser bautizado?"- fue la pregunta sin respuesta por parte de Elize a su amiga y compañera Yumi.

NDA: NO DARÉ DETALLE DEL PRINCESO PORQUE NO ES VITAL PARA LA TRAMA.

Elize explicó que una pandora puede albergar de dos a cuatro estigmas, si se usaba seis se califica como de la élite, pero en el caso de Kazuha Aoi podría albergar como veinte Estigmas, que lo hacía una pandora especial, pero como preguntó Yumi, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el princeso?, la cosa es que ese chiquillo está albergando el 30% de su cuerpo en Estigmas que lo hacía un Limiter especial y eso es información clasificada por parte de los altos mandos.

-"Ya veo así que el gobierno sabe de eso y por eso, lo transfirieron aquí"- decía Yumi algo sorprendida por dicha revelación de su amiga.

-"Si Kazuha causó la atención del gobierno, ¿por qué no kazuya?"- esa pregunta dejó en silencio a ambas pero decidieron cambiar el tema.

-"Pero hay algo que el gobierno no sabe aún, solo la directora y el capitán de west Genetics saben de esta información y yo que soy la que investiga esto"- decía Elize clickeando un archivo de información y salió unas fotos del saiyajin desnudo como Zeno la trajo al mundo dejando sonrojada a ambas y con un hilo de sangre en la nariz casi desmayándose.

-"Oh no, me equivoqué de archivo"- decía una sonrojada y babeando la oficial médico que causó una mirada entrecerrada en Yumi mientras está poniéndose un tapón en la nariz afectada.

-"Así que esa foto no sabía que estaba en tu poder, Elize"- dijo una Yumi algo molesta porque no sabía de esos archivos dejando más roja a Elize por eso.

-"No.. es… que… estas fotos… fue para… investigar más… si.. eso"- decía tartamudeando la oficial médico mientras tomaba su café tiritando de nerviosismo.

-"Ah, si claro, investigando, yo también investigaré más a fondo esa mangu… digo el cuerpo de Gokú-kun"- dijo entre sarcasmo y sensual la instructora de West Genetics, pero Elize se calmó un rato y cambió el archivo a uno con más datos acerca del saiyajin.

-"Lo de Gokú-kun, no vas a poder creer lo que vi cuando por primera vez lo examiné, mira"- fueron las palabras de la peli verde haciendo ver un video de Gokú entrenando con sus alumnos mientras un aura está alrededor de él.

-"Cada vez que entrena, aumenta más ese poder de forma exponencial, pero eso es solo el inicio, porque mira esto"- decía con emoción Elize revelando los datos de las células del saiyajin que dejó muy impresionada a la más voluptuosa de la sala.

-"Eso… ¿son las células de Gokú-kun?"- pregunta la instructora llamada Yumi a la peli verde que ella asintió.

-"Si, hice algunas pruebas con esas células pero, cuando hice el daño celular, sus células se repararon en cuestión de minutos y se volvieron más fuerte de lo normal, pero lo más impresionante, inmune a eso después"- fue la revelación de la oficial médico que dejó con más sorpresa en Yumi.

-"Gokú-kun es una caja de sorpresa, ¿será humano?"- fue la pregunta de la peli café muy sorprendida al ver el resultado de las pruebas hechas por su amiga.

-"No sé si es humano, pero esto sí sé, que todo eso lo puede hacer con el ki, es uno muy experto por así decirlo"- una vez que dijo dicha revelación Elize, le mostró un video que sale el saiyajin haciendo un ataque de viento comprimido a los Limiter del primer año dejando en shock a las pandoras y a Yumi en especial.

-"Gokú cada día sale con sorpresa y es bueno que sea de nuestro lado, ¿algo más que quiera saber de él?"- pregunta Yumi a su amiga la peli verde que ella mostró el dato del cuerpo de Gokú para decir…

-"Hay algo más, su cuerpo tiene como una especie de contenedor, o sea, su poder puro por así decirlo, tiene la capacidad de destruir este continente o peor aún, destruir el mundo entero"- esa revelación dejó más en shock a Yumi Kim que ella con una gota de sudor cayendo y nerviosa, dijo.

-"¿estás bromeando verdad?"- Elize miró en serio a la peli café para responder.

-"¿me ves que estoy bromeando?, no, esto es serio, lo que no sabemos de él es, de donde viene y si es humano o no"-

-"mmmmmm, aunque no creo que sea una amenaza, con eso me quedo tranquila, pero…"- se detuvo Yumi haciendo que Elize se ponga muy curiosa en lo que va a decir después su amiga.

-"¿Seré capaz de resistir ante semejante hombre en la cama?"- se preguntó en voz alta y algo coqueta Yumi que hizo botar café de la boca de su amiga.

-"Yo, diciendo las cosas en serio aquí y tú piensas que si resistes en la cama, aunque, debería hacerlo el día en que le quitemos esa inocencia"- dijo entre seria, molesta pero a la vez, más coqueta Elize que quedaron pensativas, pero…

-"Otra cosa, si no damos el primer paso en Gokú-kun, hay pandoras que se les están insinuando en él"- dijo Yumi celosa porque ayer se enteró que Satellizer invitó a su interés amoroso en su habitación.

-"Si es me enteré, pero Satellizer no es la única, Chiffon también y otras más, tendremos que hacer valer nuestro título de Number y hacerles saber por qué fuimos las sobrevivientes del último ataque Nova"- dijo Elize con determinación que Yumi asintió con las misma resolución y así terminó el día para las Number que no pudieron ver a Gokú que se fue a entrenar a alguna parte.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

NDA: Rana sabe lo de Satellizer como también algunas de las de tercero que está muy cercana a Gokú durante esos días, por eso los celos de Chiffon y de Ingrid.

Ya después de presentar a Rana Linchen por parte de la maestra, como sentarse al lado de la reina intocable, las cosas pasaron normales. Ya en el patio de la academia.

-"Maestra, Gokú-sensei, no debería estar aquí con nosotros, ¿cierto?"- preguntó una de las alumnas de segundo que Iris solo suspiró y dijo.

-"Gokú-sensei llegará algo tarde por una pequeña reunión con la directora y el capitán"- los chicos asintieron a los dichos de la sensei Iris pero, hablando de Gokú.

-"Uff, llegué algo tarde…"- dijo un Gokú llegando al lugar vestido con buzo deportivo, pero continuó diciendo.

-"Ahora tendremos combate libre"- y una vez dicho eso, la clase empezó.

-"Comprueben sus volt weapon"- fueron las palabras de Iris que las pandoras asintieron a las palabras de su maestra, están vestida con ropa deportiva consistiendo en una playera blanca manga corta y unas calzas cortas ajustada, pero Gokú miró a una Satellizer sentada alejado de las pandoras y del maestro que decidió llamarla.

-"Satella"- fue el llamado del saiyajin que la chica salió de su trance mirando al origen de la voz.

-"¿Gokú-sensei?"- dijo la chica que el saiyajin solo sonrió.

-"Gokú-sensei"- la rubia se puso de pie corriendo en dirección a Gokú como una quinceañera enamorada y se abalanzó en un abrazo de forma amorosa y tierna dejando con la boca abierta en las demás pandoras por el comportamiento de la reina intocable.

-"Satella, ¿Qué hacías sola allá si la clase es ahí?"- preguntó de forma curiosa Gokú mientras correspondía dicho abrazo de la rubia que ella solo está algo apenada, pero Gokú solo le acarició la cabeza para decirle.

-"Bueno al menos ven conmigo para ver la pelea libre"- dijo Gokú haciendo que Satellizer sonría de forma tierna y amorosa para estar con el grupo de alumna.

-"Ahora vamos a probar a la chica recién transferida, Rana"- dijo Iris que la peli azul se puso delante de su sensei, pero mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la reina intocable al ver muy acaramelada con su sensei.

-"¿Quién peleará contra Rana?"- pregunta Iris-sensei mientras Gokú está mirando serio mientras que Satellizer se soltó un poco de su Gokú sensei.

-"Yo seré su oponente"- fueron las palabras de Ganessa Roland mirando de forma desafiante a Rana.

-"Así que Ganessa, ¿eh?, veamos como lo haces"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica mencionada asintió con respeto a su sensei.

-"La pelea de entrenamiento será de solo tres minutos, la pelea termina si se rinde o hacer desaparecer su arma, ¿está claro?"- fue lo que dijo la maestra iris que ambas pandoras asintieron.

-"Entonces, comiencen"- terminó de decir Irisi dando inicio a la pelea.

-"Bien chica del Tíbet, te haré ver el nivel de las pandoras de genetics"- lo dijo de forma altanera y con una sonrisa para exclamar.

-"VOLT WEAPON: CADENAS DE ATADURAS"- salieron cadenas de su espalda mientras que Rana solo sonrió para decir.

-"VOLT WEAPON: CUATRO SENTIDOS"- a la peli azul le salieron guantes y botas de peleas dando a entender que es una peleadora cuerpo a cuerpo.

-"Así que ese es el Volt Weapon de Rana"- se dijo para sí mismo Gokú serio.

-"Esta es una habilidad de una pandora de segundo año, saboréala bien"- fueron las palabras de Ganessa lanzando sus cadenas con una punta al finas que Rana se puso en posición defensiva para esquivar el ataque de Ganessa con tres a cuatro finta de una forma muy rápida para luego saltar y tomar distancia de su rival dejando sorprendida a las pandoras incluyendo a Satellizer.

"Es muy rápida" pensaron cada pandora con sorpresa mientras Gokú solo está mirando de forma despreocupada.

Rana entonces decidió a atacar a Ganessa dando un salto para lanzarle una patada en dirección a la mencionada que ella logró esquivar dicho ataque dejando un pequeño cráter causado por la peli azul.

-"Pero que.."- apenas se dio cuenta Ganessa mirando a Rana delante de ella para darle una patada alta en la cara de Ganessa que logró golpearla dejando a todas las pandoras sorprendidas pero Gokú solo miraba la pelea.

-"Para ser la primera vez peleando como pandora, no lo haces mal"- decía la peli rosada que logró interceptar el golpe de Rana con su cadena.

-"Eres muy fuerte"- dijo con una sonrisa la peli azul pero sacó una sonrisa en su oponente.

-"¿con quién crees que estás peleando?"- preguntó Ganessa con una sonrisa para luego pasar a una sádica.

-"¿No te das cuenta en dónde estás?"- y con esas palabras, dio un griro y lanzó sus cadenas en dirección a Rana que ella solo tenía la opción de cubrirse y así lo hizo pero…

Rana logró esquivar cada ataque de Ganessa a una velocidad muy rápida que nadie se dio cuenta que ya estaba dentro de las defensas de Ganessa.

-"Eres muy fuerte, pero, ese ataque tuyo está gritando que te dañe"- dijo Rana dejando enojada a la peli rosada que ella exclamó.

-"Serás…"- y con esas palabras, lanzó un ataque con su cadena en dirección al plexo solar de Rana que ella logró golpear esa cadena interceptando ese ataque y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Ganessa…

-"Ya basta, es suficiente pelea por ahora"- dijo un Gokú dando por terminado la pelea que ambas se detuvieron haciendo desaparecer sus Volt Weapon.

-"Fue una buena pelea, ahora sé cómo empezar a entrenarlas, ahora empecemos"- dijo Gokú que las chicas exclamaron con un "Si" ante las palabras de su sensei dejando muy contenta a Rana y Satellizer pero ambas se miraban con rivalidad, mientras tantos, dos chicas están mirando desde el último piso de West Genetics academia mirando con una sonrisa en las dos chicas, una rubia y una peli azul, pero se enfocaron más en Gokú sacando una sonrisa desafiante en la pelirroja.

YA PASANDO EL RATO DE LAS CLASES EN EL COMEDOR….

-"Te puedo decir que las clases de Gokú-sensei es lo máximo"- decía una Rana muy feliz sacando una gota de sudor en ambos limiter que es Kazuya y Arthur, Kaho solo miraba emocionada.

-"Wow, ¿Qué clase hizo Gokú-sensei?"- preguntó muy curiosa la peli castaña que Rana solo responde de forma emocionada.

-"Con Gokú sensei entrenamos de todo un poco, como entrenar con pesas a mejorar nuestras posturas de artes marciales, como también pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin nuestros volt Weapon"- relata la peli azul emocionada a pesar del cansancio pero a Kazuya no le dio gracia eso al igual que Arthur porque la clase de Gokú con ellos parece más una tortura que clase.

NDA: ¿Qué esperan princesitos?, si a la primera se quiebran.

-"Wow, me alegro que Goku sensei esté en nuestra academia"- dijo una Kaho con una mirada de brillos en los ojos de una mujer locamente enamorada recordando cuando su sensei la salvó de los maleantes de malas intenciones.

-"Si, pero bueno, yo me marcho, vámonos Kazuya"- dijo Arthur tratando de descansar de la tortura de clase que le dio Gokú hace algunos días atrás que todavía están adoloridos cosa que el peli negro asintió también y así ambos salieron.

Kaho y Rana conversaron de forma agradable por un rato hasta que la peli castaña salió del lugar porque tenía un asunto con el consejo estudiantil, ya saben Kaho es la presidenta de la clase de primero.

Cuando Rana iba a retirarse de la mesa, apareció una joven peli plateada de ojos rubí y se sentó al lado de ella.

-"Hola, eres la estudiante transferida, ¿verdad?"- dijo la chica peli plata de dos coletas.

-"Eh, si soy Rana Linchen"- se presentó la peli azul a la chica esa.

-"Soy Attia Simmons, estudiante del tercer año"- se presentó la loli legal a la peli azul.

-"Eres del tercer año, entonces eres mi senpai, esperemos que nos llevemos bien"- dijo con una sonrisa Rana que sacó una media sonrisa en Attia.

-"Por cierto, eso fue horrible, ¿eh?, Gokú sensei está en problemas"- dijo la loli legal peli plata dando inicio a su plan dejando perpleja a Rana que dejó su bandeja de comida para mirar fijamente en Attia.

-"Si, se dice que Satellizer se le insinuó para llevarlo a su habitación y decir que él se abusó de ella, aprovechando de su inocencia…"- mintió la peli plata en plan de hacer pelear a la rubia y ella dejando más intrigada a Rana.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- preguntó muy afectada la peli azul Attia solo dijo.

-"Oh, hablé demasiado, pero para decirte con detalle, Satellizer está metiendo en problemas a Gokú porque es más fuerte que ella y eso, no le gustó, se le ocurrió algo que usar su belleza para seducirlo y hacer que lo expulsen para que lo metan en la cárcel de por vida"- fue la mentira más grande que haya existido por parte de Attia, pero como Rana es nueva, cayó redondito.

-"Siento una pena por el sensei, pero qué se le puede hacer, debes tener cuidado con ella, ¿si?"- terminó de decir Attia para retirarse del lugar con una mirada seria, "Está hecho, Arnett y Cleo" pensó la peli plata dejando a una Rana en shock e indignada.

-"Satellizer L Briget, eres una persona muy mala y asquerosa, en el nombre de la diosa, te castigaré"- terminó de decir Rana para ir al cuarto de Satellizer para llevarla al cuarto de simulación.

Mientras tanto con Gokú…

-"Hola…"- Gokú no pudo terminar sus palabras al ver a una Chiffon vestida de una forma muy diferente, con una blusa de una sola pieza suelta con tirantes con una falda suelta hasta las rodillas adornados con detalles florales de color rosado con unos zapatos tacones media y un sombrero de pajas para mujer color blanco, como también una canasta de comida con una manta para irse de picnic.

-"Hola Gokú-kun"- saludaba la peli castaña con una sonrisa encantadora dejando a Gokú con una mirada embobada al ver lo hermosa que se ve la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-"Eh… Hola… Chiffon, te ves… Wow"- no había palabra que Gokú pudiera describir semejante hermosura que, a pesar de ver lo hermosa que fue su anterior cita, Chiffon demostró otra cosa y ella lo sabía, por lo tanto se puso roja.

-"Gokú-kun, tú también te ves guapo"- dijo una peli castaña mirando el apuesto atuendo de su interés amoroso, vestido con una playera blanca y un pantalón Beige como también puesto una chaqueta negra con naranjo.

-"Eh, si, bueno… ¿vamos a comer ese picnic?"- preguntó el saiyajin emocionado sacando una risita linda en la peli castaña, que se acercó al saiyajin y se arregostó en su musculoso brazo mientras le pasó el canasto de comida.

-"Pues claro, Gokú-kun, vamos"- y con esas palabras por parte de Chiffon, ambos se fueron al hermoso valle en donde entrena el saiyajin junto a la vista de un hermoso lago en las instalaciones de West Genetics.

Ambos están caminando teniendo una conversación muy agradable, hablando de temas de comida, artes marciales y las anécdotas de Gokú en las clases que les da a los limiter causando una risita en ella,

-"Pobre de ellos, pero en verdad, tienes razón, deben aprender a pelear porque no todo el tiempo deben depender del Freezing"- dijo con una sonrisa la peli castaña dándole la razón a Gokú aferrándose más a su brazo.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, Chiffon puso la manta en el suelo y sacó comida del canasto dejando a un Gokú emocionado como si de un niño en la tienda de dulces sacando una risita linda en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, entonces Chiffon le dio un sándwich a su hombre frente a ella y comió como si de un hambriento se tratara, Chiffon acostumbrada decidió comer su parte también y una vez que comieron, Gokú feliz sobándose la panza al decir.

-"Fiuu qué rica la comida, gracias Chiffon"- dijo el saiyajin causando una sonrisa cálida en la peli castaña.

-"De nada Gokú-kun, lo preparé yo misma con la ayuda de Ticy"- fue la revelación de la chica que el saiyajin sonrió más.

-"Eres una muy buena cocinera, me recuerda a mi esposa que se separó de mi"- revela el saiyajin dejando con los ojos muy abierto en la chica notando sus pupilas rojas con una raya vertical.

-"¿Qué dices, te casaste?"- preguntó la chica muy en shock y sorprendida.

-"Si, es una larga historia, Chiffon"- dijo un Gokú algo nervioso por el aura asesina de Chiffon que se sintió "engañada" por él pensando que es un mujeriego, pero decidió darle una oportunidad de al menos, darle una excusa.

-"Pues tengo todo el día, así que dime"- decía entre enojada y triste al saber que ese hombre es tomado por una mujer muy afortunada porque no escuchó la parte en que lo echaron.

-"Bueno, ya sé…. Chiffon, pon tu mano en mi cabeza y yo haré el resto"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que Gokú le dice, entonces puso su mano en su cabeza y Gokú le empezó a transmitir los recuerdos de él.

NDA: Ya saben la historia desde el origen canon de Gokú hasta la saga de Cell y termina cuando se sacrifica…

Chiffon soltó su mano de la cabeza del saiyajin con lágrimas en los ojos por su pasado mientras Gokú la miró, pero ella no dijo nada.

-"Chiffon"- llamó Gokú a su amiga que ella solo dijo…

-"Vete, solo quiero… pensar en lo que he visto en tus recuerdos…"- dijo ella triste al saber que es un hombre casado pero oficialmente separado, lo que no le perdona a Gokú, es el hecho de ocultar todo eso, pero se dio cuenta de algo, él es hombre con el corazón más puro que conoce, pero también es un ingenuo y manipulado por esa arpía de Milk, o sea, es una montaña de emociones que ella solo necesita tiempo para ordenar eso, o sea, ella se enamoró de Gokú ya en el momento cuando ella vio los recuerdos, pero se siente triste que ella no es la primera en la vida del saiyajn y así están sus emociones.

-"Ya veo, entonces, gracias por la comida, eres una muy buena cocinera"- dijo Gokú para irse del lugar a su apartamento algo deprimido sin saber por qué, quizás la cara de Chiffon lo dejó así o su comportamiento.

En otro lado.

-"Así que aquí querías hablar, ¿Qué quieres?"- dijo una seria Satellizer mirando a Rana al interior de la sala de simulación.

-"¿puedes dejar de abusar de Gokú-sensei y alejarte de él?"- preguntó la peli azul dejando con los ojos bien abiertos de shock por los dichos de Rana.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Abusar de Gokú-kun?, no haría eso"- exclamó la rubia con sus dos manos en el corazón dejando algo extrañada en Rana.

-"DI LA VERDAD, DEJASTE A GOKÚ EN RIDÍCULO PORQUE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ"- exclamó la peli azul apuntando con ira a Satellizer dejando más sorprendida y con dolor ante tales calumnias.

-"Yo nunca dejaría en rídiculo a Gokú-kun por ser más fuerte que yo… él.."- ella pausó poniendo sus manos más fuerte en su pecho porque Rana le está pidiendo algo que le es imposible de hacer para ella.

-"Él ES EL HOMBRE QUE ME HE ENAMORADO Y PROMETIÓ ESTAR CONMIGO SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ"- exclamó de forma apasionada y con un sentimiento de amor cargado en sus palabras dejando algo descolocada a Rana porque Satellizer está haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que le dijo esa loli legal.

-"Pero, me dijeron que…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras porque fue interrumpida por La rubia.

-"¿Quién te dijo qué?"- preguntó la rubia de los Bridget de forma brusca y al punto que Rana.

-"Eso no te incumbe"- Fue la respuesta de Rana a la defensiva porque ahora está dudando de lo que dijo esa tal Attia.

-"Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí"- terminó de decir Satellizer que la peli azul.

-"Oye no he terminado de hablar contigo"- lo dijo tomando la muñeca de la rubia que ella le dio una cachetada fuerte a Rana.

-"No me toques"- dijo la reina intocable que Rana se lo devolvió más fuerte.

-"Así que estás respondiendo así, ¿eh?, entonces no me queda otra opción que usar la fuerza"- dijo Rana activando su Volt Weapon.

-"Resolveremos esto a tu manera, si yo gano, dejarás a Gokú en paz y le dirás la verdad a la directora"- dijo la chica del Tíbet que Satella activó su Volt Weapon para decir.

-"Si yo gano, me dejarás en paz con Gokú-kun, porque lo amo y nunca le haría eso"- terminó de decir la rubia para que ambas se abalancen en posición de ataque chocando sus armas causando un cráter pequeño y así empezaron la pelea, Satellizer está defendiendo los feroces ataque de Rana que ella está lanzando patadas muy rápido y potente pero cuando la rubia atacó, la peli azul esquivó dicho ataque para lanzarle una patada en la espalda a Satellizer que ella logró interceptar dicho saliendo disparada hacia atrás.

Entonces Rana de un impulso, aceleró para darle otra patada pero Satellizer la esquivó para luego golpearle con el codo en la cara a Rana mandándola a volar lejos para caer en el suelo duro.

Pero cuando ambas estaban por matarse con un ataque full power, sus volt weapon fueron interceptados por el saiyajin a mano limpia dejando impresionadas a las dos.

-"¿Gokú-kun?"- preguntaron las dos al ver al saiyajin sosteniendo sus armas de pelea.

-"Miren, entenderían si están peleando de forma práctica pero sus intenciones fueron asesinas, quiero saber, ¿por qué?"- dijo Gokú serio y con una voz de macho que se hace respetar haciendo que las chicas dejen sus armas y Rana le empezó a explicar mientras Gokú escuchó atento.

-"Ya veo, Rana, pero eso es mentira, la directora no me dijo nada y Satella no haría eso conmigo"- reprendió Gokú de forma normal a Rana que ella se sintió triste al sentirse engañada por Attia.

-"Lo siento, Gokú-kun"- dijo la chica de Tíbet triste que Gokú solo le acarició la cabeza de la chica de forma tierna.

-"No te preocupes, solo que esa chica Attia se aprovechó de tus buenas intenciones, así que arriba el ánimo, Rana"- fueron las alentadoras palabras del saiyajin dejando feliz a Rana que se animó, pero.

-"Gokú-kun, ¿tú me protegerás, cierto, no importa qué?"- preguntó Satellizer tomando las manos de su amado que el saiyajin se aferró a las manos de ella.

-"Pues claro, te lo prometí antes, yo nunca dejo atrás mis promesas"- fueron las firmes palabras de Gokú dejando con lágrimas de felicidad enamorando más a la hermosa rubia para luego abrazar a su amado con lágrimas en los dejando con algo de celos a Rana pero ella no se iba a rendir, Gokú es su destinado y hará lo posible para que él se fije en ella, pero…

-"Así que eres Son Gokú, el maestro de la academia"- dijo una chica muy hermosa, tiene el pelo largo de color rojo, con partes de sus patillas curvándose hacia el interior y ojos color ámbar. Su cola de caballo le llega más allá de su espalda. Suele vestir el uniforme de Genetics del oeste, como al igual que las demás chicas, es muy pechugona.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó el saiyajin sacando una risita en la peli roja activando su Volt Weapon que consiste en una guadaña.

-"Arnett McMillan a su servicio, Sensei"- lo dijo lamiendo sus labios al ver al guapo maestro frente a ella.

-"Hola sensei, mi nombre es Creo Brand y quiero probar su fuerza"- dijo esa hermosa y voluptuosa chica que tiene la piel oscura y el pelo blanco. Ella también tiene ojos grises. Ella es más alta que la mayoría de los otros Pandora, sacando su arma Volt que consiste en unos guantes y botas plateadas creo.

-"Ah con que era eso y ¿Quién es esta niña?"- pregunta el saiyajin dejando enojada a Attia que fue calmada por Creo y sacando una risita en la pelirroja.

-"Eres muy gracioso, sensei, pero quiero probar tu fuerza"- y con esas palabras se lanzó al ataque con su guadaña que es su volt weapon que iba a cortar a Gokú pero se detuvo en el último momento.

-"¿por qué no lo esquivaste?"- preguntó Arnett extrañada porque Gokú no se movió ni un centímetro.

-"Porque sentí tus intenciones, sabía que te detendrías al último momento"- responde el azabache con una mirada tranquila y despreocupada que dejó sorprendida a las pandoras presentes.

-"Wow, Gokú-kun es sorprendente"- dijom una Rana emocionada que Satellizer solo sonrió con amor al ver a Gokú todo un macho alfa que se hace respetar.

-"Es cierto, eres muy sorprendente, pero esta vez, atacaré"- dijo una Seria Arnett que se separó del saiyajin que éste último, levantó su dedo índice derecho para recargarlo con su Ki.

-"Te espero"- con esas palabras, Arnett atacó a Gokú para darle un corte vertical con su guadaña que Gokú lo interceptó con un solo dedo dejando más impresionada a las pandoras.

-"Gokú-kun lo detuvo con un solo dedo"- dijo Satellizer muy impresionada al igual que Rana, Creo y Attia.

-"No puede ser"- dijo muy impresionada y entonces lanzó una lluvia de ataque con su guadaña siendo interceptada con suma facilidad por el saiyajin.

-"Nada mal, pero debes hacer más para al menos hacerme un calentamiento"- dijo el saiyajin dejando más impresionada a Arnett que ella se alejó y Creo atacó por detrás a Gokú para darle un golpe rápido que el saiyajin creó una imagen residual para.

-"Aquí estoy"- dijo Gokú detrás de la morena que ella volteó para golpear al saiyajin que éste interceptó el golpe con su dedo.

-"No puede ser, te derrotaré"- con esas palabras, la peli plata morena activó su accel Turn creando tres imágenes residuales de ella a una velocidad mostruosa pero Gokú le dio un leve golpe en el estómago de la chica que la mandó a volar lejos dejándola fuera de combate.

-"Eso no puede ser cierto"- exclamó Attia muy impresionada al dejar fuera de combate a Creo y cuando Gokú miró a Arnett.

-"Ahora sigues…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque Arnett.

"muac" le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla de Gokú dejándolo descolocado y sacando humos de los celos en la Rubia y la peli azul.

-"Ffufufufufufufufu, me rindo, eres muy fuerte Gokú-sensei, digno de ser nuestro maestro y… algo más"- ésta última frase la dijo algo coqueta para luego tomar a Creo e irse con Attia satisfecha pero antes.

-"Disculpa por mentirte, solo quería traer a Gokú para probar qué tan fuerte era"- y con esas palabras dicha por Attia, las tres chicas de tercero se fueron del lugar dejando a un Gokú y las dos ahí, pero dejaron eso de lado y los tres salieron de la sala de simulación terminando el día.

"Fufufufufufu, serás mío Gokú-kun" pensó con una sonrisa coqueta Arnett para después, "Ingrid, te quitaré a Gokú-kun, Fufufufufu" terminó de pensar la chica de forma coqueta porque el saiyajin es digno de ser su superior y sensei de las de tercero.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5..

NDA: Trataré al menos llegar a la batalla contra los novas y armar el bardo… eso..

No se preocupen Chiffon siempre será la primera y la madre de Goten…

Como también un especial después de eso.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: He vuelto, aprovecho de subir más fics de Freezing al menos completar el arco de los Novas por así decirlo, así que empecemos con este hobbie.

Capítulo 6: "La invasión y ..."

En una sala de cine muy formal por así decirlo, se encuentra una chica rubia voluptuosa vestida con el uniforme casual de la academia viendo una película romance y esas cosas que se dan besos, ya saben, lo cliché de una peli romance.

-"Elizabeth, está hecho"- entró una chica pelirroja y su mejor amiga que se llama Marín, la susodicha miró seriamente a las dos para decir.

-"Ya veo, es hora de reunirnos con las demás"- terminó de decir la chica rubia hermosa sentada como una Lady de la nobleza para ponerse de pie y salir junto a Ingrid con Marín.

EN EL DORMITORIO DE LAS DE TERCER AÑO.

Elizabeth está sentada en ventana mientras que las demás chicas reunida escucharon atentamente a las palabras de la rubia.

-"Así que la fuerza de Gokú es digno de nosotras e incluso de ser nuestro maestro"- dijo la rubia que Arnett asintió con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

-"Así que está decidido"- dijo Attia algo molesta porque Gokú le dijo que era una niña, pero a la vez tranquila porque serán entrenadas por Gokú.

-"¿Qué pasará con Satellizer y ese tal Kazuya?"- fue la pregunta de Attia que Elizabeth solo suspiró para decir.

-"Nada por el momento, mientras Gokú-sensei esté aquí, no podremos hacer nada, se comprobó lo fuerte que es y esto sobrepasa a la tradición de las de tercer año"- responde Elizabeth con su mirada seria dejando en claro a las demás chicas que no pelearán más contra Satellizer L. Bridget.

-"Me alegro que se haya tomado esa decisión, Elizabeth"- dijo Ingrid apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras Marín la acompaña con una mirada tranquila.

-"Ingrid, ¿tú también?"- preguntó la peli plata mientras que Creo y Arnett están de acuerdo con eso.

-"Si, porque Gokú-sensei la protege y la entrena junto a las pandoras de Segundo que, si esto continúa, seremos sobrepasadas en poderes por ellas"- responde la peli roja a la Loli Legal peli plata dejando una mirada de aprobación de Elizabeth.

-"Por eso, la directora Margaret Promovió a Gokú-sensei entrenarnos a nosotras por petición mía y de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su vicepresidenta"- esa revelación dejó a más de una felices en el caso de Arnett e Ingrid.

-"Mira Ingrid, al fin podrás conocer mejor a tu Gokú-sensei"- decía Marín en un tono pícaro a la peli roja que la dejó muy roja como su cabello.

-"q… que dices Marín, no es.. eso"- trató de excusarse la peli roja llamada Ingrid tratando de ocultar su felicidad de que Gokú será su maestro.

-"¿ah, sí?, ¿por qué cuando hablabas dormida decías cosas como: Gracias Gokú-kun, te amo y Gokú-kun hazme tuya?"- esa revelación de Marín dejó con un sonrojo atómico a Ingrid que dejó a todas en shock, incluyendo a Elizabeth.

-"¿Qué COSAS ESTÁS DICIENDO?"- Exclama con un furioso sonrojo Ingrid a su amiga que ella se está riendo pero por dentro, está celosa que Ingrid logró abrazar a su sensei que la revivió.

-"Ingrid, Gokú es…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque se tapó su boca por lo que iba a decir.

-"¿ibas a decir algo, Arnett?"- preguntó seriamente Elizabeth a la otra pelirroja tomada en una cola de caballo que ella se puso roja.

-"No… iba decir que, Que bueno que Gokú-kun sea nuestro maestro"- responde Arnett ruborizada y juntando sus dedos lindamente causando un pequeño enojo en Attia.

-"¿No me digas que se enamoraron de ese idiota?"- las dos pelirrojas quedaron más rojas para encarar a la loli legal.

-"No digas tonterías"- exclamaron al unísono que Elizabeth iba decir algo pero.

"TOC TOC" alguien tocó la puerta de dicha habitación, Marín abrió la puerta y es nada menos que Son Gokú.

-"¿Gokú k… sensei?"- preguntó sorprendida Ingrid al ver la repentina aparición de su sensei en el dormitorio de las de tercero.

-"Así que son ustedes las que faltan, oye, no te me pegues"- dijo un Gokú al ver a Miyabi apegada a su brazo bajo sus encantos y vestida de forma sexy con la vestimenta de gimnasia pero en su camiseta Blanca, se notaba que está sin brasier y eso causó un enojo en las dos pelirrojas.

-"Oye desvergonzada, ¿Qué estás haciendo con Gokú-sensei?"- dijo Ingrid con una vena en la sien mientras que la peli azul corta y voluptuosa le sacó una sonrisa de triunfo.

-"Nada, solo "guiando" a Gokú sensei para llamar a sus cuartos que la clase comienza hoy"- responde con una sonrisa descarada Miyabi apretando más sus encantos en el brazo musculoso de Gokú con una sonrisa depredadora.

-"¿hoy?"- preguntó Elizabeth que el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Pues claro, las estaré esperando en el patio de entrenamiento, hasta luego chicas"- terminó de decir el saiyajin dejando el lugar con una Miyabi mirando a las chicas aferrándose más a Gokú para decirles.

-"Miyabi 1 – Las pelirrojas, plateada y rubia 0"- y con eso, se fue con Gokú arregostándose de su brazo como "Guía" para salir de los dormitorios de tercero dejando a una muy furiosa Ingrid y Arnett.

-"COMO SE ATREVE ESA PERRA… LA QUE LE VA A QUITAR ESA INOCENCIA A GOKÚ SENSEI SERÉ YO"- exclamaron las dos pelirrojas saliendo a sus dormitorios para cambiarse ropa a un traje deportivo y salir corriendo a una velocidad monstruosa dejando pequeño a comparación de la velocidad de Satellizer de la historia original.

-"Jjajajajajajajajaja…."- fue la risita linda de Elizabeth dejando perpleja a las demás chicas presentes.

-"¿Qué pasa Elizabeth, por qué la risa?"- preguntó de forma curiosa Marín a su amiga.

-"Ese Gokú es muy extraño, causa eso en las chicas, ya, iremos a cambiarnos ropa, es hora de entrenar"- terminó de decir Elizabeth que las demás asintieron, "Ya quiero conocerte más Gokú-sensei" pensó la susodicha dejando con el mismo pensamiento en las demás chicas a excepción de Attia porque todavía está enojada porque el sensei le dijo que era una niña.

Después de casi armarse el bardo del bueno entre las tres chicas de tercero, es decir, Ingrid, Arnett contra Miyabi que gracias a las demás pandoras pudieron calmarlas y todo porque Miyabi y su descaro al insinuarse en Gokú como por ejemplo: Miyabi haciéndose la torpe una que otras veces al caerse a propósito siendo tomado por el sensei al estilo nupcial, esa fue la primera, la otra fue que Arnett iba a hacer la misma pero de inmediato fueron ayudada por la peli azul y la pelirroja tsundere, eso frustró a la pelirroja amiga de Creo Brand, la gota que rebasó el vaso fue cuando Miyabi abrazó a Gokú por detrás para decirle al oído.

-"Gokú-kun me siento solita en mi habitación, me gustaría que hagas compañía y lo pasaremos muy bien"- lo dijo en un tono coqueta para darle una pequeña mordida en la oreja del saiyajin de forma muy sensual y eso, las dos pelirrojas incluyendo a la rubia amiga de Ingrid, no les gustó y casi empezaron a pelear como Gatas en celo porque llegó Elizabeth con las demás pandoras a calmarla, pero al final Gokú las calmó reprendiéndola que no deben pelear así, que son compañeras y esas cosas, las chicas bajaron la mirada y se disculparon con Gokú.

-"Ahora, pídanse disculpa"- las cuatros en cuestión se miraron y no tuvieron más opción que hacer lo pedido por su sensei.

-"Lo siento… "- se disculpó Miyabi a las demás que ellas hicieron lo mismo.

-"¿no ven?, pueden llegar a ser muy buenas personas por eso, chicas, ahora si me disculpan"- terminó el saiyajin para luego irse del lugar a una reunión con los profesores, pero Miyabi, Ingrid, Arnett y Marin se miraron con rayos con un solo pensamiento "Gokú-sensei será mío, idiotas" y así terminó la primera clase con Gokú sense.

AL RATO DESPUÉS…

El saiyajin estaba caminando después de entrenar a las de tercero no sin antes unas marcas de besos en sus mejillas por cortesía de Miyabi Kannazuki, también de Arnett y de Ingrid, pero también Marín se unió al beso en la mejilla hacia el saiyajin, Gokú con un pañuelo, logró limpiarse de esos labiales que le dieron esas chicas.

-"Ellas son muy enérgica, pero es divertido entrenarlas, aunque esa tal Elizabeth tiene un cierto parecido a Satella, pero bueno, solo queda descansar"- se decía para sí mismo Gokú con una sonrisa caminando hacia su cuarto, pero recordó la cara de Chiffon, ella no la había visto desde antes de ayer, desde aquel dia, ella no ha vuelto a hablar con ella ni ser acompañado por ella y Ticy a entrenar, "¿Qué será de ella?, espero que esté bien y entiendo que se haya asustado por mi vida" pensó Gokú llegando a la entrada del apartamento de los maestros, pero…

-"¿Chiffon?"- fue la pregunta del saiyajin al ver a su amiga en la entrada del edificio de los maestros, cuando ella vio al saiyajin, su corazón dio un vuelco y sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ella está llorando por haber evitado a un gran hombre durante esos días, o sea, desde que le contó su origen, Ticy le dio el consejo de no dejar a ese hombre cuando le contó todo acerca del pasado del saiyajin, es un hombre con el corazón más puro y noble que haya visto en su vida.

-"¿Por qué estás llorando?, ¿te hice algo?, si es cierto, lo…"- no pudo terminar sus palabra Gokú porque la peli castaña corta se abalanzó al saiyajin abrazándolo fuertemente poniendo su cabeza en el pectoral duro del saiyajin para llorar a sollozos y aferrarse más al saiyajin, no queriendo perderlo ante nada del mundo, Gokú al no saber mucho de tratar con mujeres, hizo lo mismo que hizo con Satellizer cuando ella necesitaba de ese consuelo, abrazar a Chiffon y acariciar sus cabeza como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

-"No… quiero perderte, Gokú-kun"- dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil llorando a sollozos en el pectoral del saiyajin haciendo mojar la camisa de él con las lágrimas de la pandora número 1 de west genetics.

-"Bueno a decir verdad, estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿no?, o para siempre"- fueron las palabras de Gokú tratando de consolar a Chiffon que ella está más aferrada a él.

-"No quiero cometer el error de tu esposa Gokú-kun"- dijo la pandora sin mirar a los ojos del saiyajin y más calmada relajándose en su pectoral duro.

-"¿eh?, ¿Qué error cometió Milk?, ah, ahora lo recuerdo… me botó de la casa porque defendí a Bulma y la trató Mal"- recordó el saiyajin ese fatídico días tres días antes del torneo de Cell, como al siguiente día, los papeles de divorcio le llegaron, o sea, Milk lo planeó mientras trataba de llegar de Namek y ahí las cosas se vio abajo, pero como excusa fue la pelea con Bulma.

-"Por eso, quiero estar contigo, porque…. Te amo"- fue la declaración de Chiffon al saiyajin que Gokú quedó perplejo ante eso porque como todo ingenuo y no sabe mucho acerca de sentimientos, pero algo en su corazón ardió en él ante tal y simples palabras de la peli castaña que ahora lo está mirando a los ojos cuando se le declaró.

-"¿eh?, ¿Qué es te amo de verdad?"- preguntó el saiyajin perplejo pero feliz, o sea, no podía descifrar que esas palabras llenas de amor por parte de Chiffon lo hacía sentir feliz y su corazón latía rápido.

Chiffon solo sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su amado saiyajin, o sea, su saiyajin para luego reír de una forma linda, eso es lo que ama de Gokú, o sea todo, con defectos y todo.

Gokú quería insistir con la pregunta, pero Chiffon le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su amado saiyajin, un beso lleno de amor, ella se separó un poco de él, pero su frente apegada al de su amado.

-"Algo más simple que un beso que te di, lo sabrás con el tiempo porque me tienes a mí, aunque odio admitirlo, a las demás pandoras"- dijo Chiffon con la sonrisa más tierna de una mujer a su hombre.

-"Espero saberlo"- sonrió el saiyajin al decir esas palabras aunque le gustó mucho ese beso, su primer beso, algo que con Milk nunca pasó y eso Chiffon lo sabe. Entonces estuvieron un rato así hasta que se separaron porque ya es de noche y tienen que dormir listo para empezar el día de la mejor manera posible, ambos se despidieron con una Chiffon muy contenta poniendo su mano en sus labios para luego sonreír.

-"Fui la primera en darle un beso. Fufufufufufu, fui la primera"- se dijo feliz la presidenta del consejo estudiantil para luego llegar a su apartamento de los terceros para terminar la noche.

EN OTRO LUGAR MIENTRAS TANTOS… EN TOKYO EAST GENETICS.

Ya entrando en las horas de anochecer, una chica de altura media y cuerpo bien proporcionado al igual que la mayoría de las pandoras. Ella tiene el pelo verde, atado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, creando dos colas de caballo planas con dos mechones de pelo que bajan por detrás de las dos orejas y tres flequillos que cubren su frente con separaciones entre ellos sobre sus dos ojos de color marrón, estamos hablando de Cassie Lockheart de tercer año de East genetics de Tokyo, ella está vestida con su bata de dormir mirando las estrellas haciendo presencia en el firmamento desde la ventana de su apartamento, pensando en algunas cosas que pasaron en su vida.

"¿seré capaz de vivir feliz con alguien a mi lado?"- se preguntó la peli verde mirando las estrellas en el firmamento hasta que…

-"La puerta estaba abierta"- fue la voz de una mujer muy conocida apara Cassie y volteó a ver quién era, ella tiene el pelo azul oscuro que baja hasta sus caderas y sus profundos ojos azules, vestida con ropas casuales consistiendo en una chaqueta con una playera semi ajustada como pantalón jeans y unos zapatos casuales, como la mayoría de las pandoras, ella también tiene un buen físico, ella cursa el cuarto año en East Genetics con el nombre de Milena Marius y es la capitán del cuarto pelotón de dicha academia.

-"Milena-senpai"- dijo la peli verde reconociendo a su mentora por así decirlo, la peli azul oscuro solo sonrió de forma tranquila para decir.

-"¿podemos hablar?"- preguntó la chica que la peli verde asintió y ambas se sentaron en la mesa de tomándose un té de cortesía de la pandora de tercer año.

-"Qué té tan agradable"- decía sonriendo Milena causando una sonrisa en Cassie.

-"Me la enviaron desde casa, debería ayudarme en todos los sentidos para estar tranquila"- fue lo que dijo la peli verde a su amiga y mentora que ella solo saboreaba el té.

-"Hmmm, que bueno, siento una agradable que llega a todos los rincones de mi alma"- Milena dijo con un relajo al seguir bebiendo de ese Te.

-"Ah.. por cierto, es algo tarde… ¿necesitas algo de mí?"- Cassie preguntó de forma curiosa a Milena que ella solo sonrió de forma amistosa y tranquila ante tal pregunta de la chica.

-"¿acaso necesito una razón para visitarte?"- Milena contra preguntó a Cassie que ella solo sonrió ante eso porque conoce muy bien a su senpai.

-"No… claro que no, ¡siempre eres bienvenida!"- dijo Cassie de forma sonriente a su amiga y mentora.

-"Bueno, en fin… Intentas que te promuevas y ser una chevalier, ¿verdad Cassie?"- Milena miró seriamente a su amiga que ella está algo sorprendida por eso.

Entonces Milena le siguió hablando acerca de las capacidades de Cassie y alabando por lo que ha hecho ella para estar en el primer lugar de las de tercero en East Genetics en Tokyo y que solo le falta experiencia en combate para el último paso en su ascenso, pero la chica quería decirle algo que ella piensa hace un rato atrás.

-"Senpai, no quiero ser promovida"- revela la peli verde dejando en shock a Milena Marius.

-"¿Qué significa eso, Cassie?"- pregunta exaltada la peli azul oscuro para continuar, diciendo:

-"Entonces si no eres tú quien es promovida, ¿entonces quién lo hará aquí?"- terminó de preguntar una algo exaltada Milena por la revelación de Cassie de no ser Chevalier.

Entonces Cassie le explicó a su senpai que el verdadero objetivo en su vida es que quiere conocer a alguien y enamorarse de él, formar una familia con el hombre que ama y protegerla junto con él, como también proteger a sus seres queridos, eso va más con ella que ser Chevalier.

-"Si tú te consideras normal, ¿Cómo quieres que las demás te sigan?"- preguntó Milena tratando de convencer a Cassie de no despreciar su talento.

-"Es que no soy sorprendente y….". no pudo terminar su respuesta la peli verde porque su senpai la interrumpió.

-"Si tú no te consideras sorprendente, ¿entonces quién?, ¿Qué hay de las demás, Cassie?"- preguntó la mujer de cuarto grado de East Genetics y capitana del cuarto pelotón de East Genetics.

Entonces Milena le explicó que ella era la heredera de los estigmas de la heroína Kazuha Aoi, que ella era Cassie Lockheart de East Genetics, futura líder de las pandoras y los Chevalier, pero como Cassie le dice que no es ella la adecuada para liderar porque tiene miedo, Milena solo suspira para decirle que ella debe seguir en este camino por el bien de sus seres queridos porque uno nunca sabe del ataque Nova a este mundo.

Entonces le volvió a decir acerca de las pandoras más fuerte hasta ahora después de Kazuha Aoi, la que heroína del octavo ataque Nova, como también de que esas pandoras tienen poderes y fuerzas increíble para una pandora Común.

-"Aunque si ella le cortaran partes de su cuerpo, esto se regenerarán y continuará peleando, Roxanne Elipton de la rama americana o Yanke"- dijo Milena hablando de una de las pandoras más fuerte hasta el momento.

-"La otra es capaz de crear diez imágenes de sí misma, "La joven fénix de la tempestad" Francés, Charles Bonaparte"-

-"La Disidente alemana, Julia Mumberk. Su ataque llamado "Red Sónica" es capaz de enviar ondas en todas las direcciones"- dijo la senpai de Cassie para continuar.

-"Por último, ella no heredó Estigma, pero creó una técnica propia de ella "Turn", "El Turn Ilusion". El monstruo de West Genetics, Chiffon Fairchild"- seguía con su explicación para convencer a Cassie que no renuncie.

-"Y luego estás tú"- dijo apuntando su dedo a la peli verde que ella mira de forma tranquila a las palabras de su senpai para convencerla.

Pero Cassie decidió decir la verdad del por qué no quiere ser promovida, es porque tiene miedo y falta de voluntad, lo vivió cuando pasó la tragedia de un prin… digo Limiter llamado Evon Brooks que intentó ser compatible con Satellizer y ahí sintió el miedo por la mirada de ella, entonces ahí supo Milena del temor de Cassie pero antes de irse…

-"Cassie, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero es muy confidencial por así decirlo…"- dijo Milena muy seria y ésta es la última carta de triunfo para que la peli verde no renuncie.

-"¿Qué es?"- preguntó intrigada Cassie por la seriedad de su amiga pero algo extrañada al verla con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-"Hay alguien, no es un Limiter, es un hombre diestro en el arte de la pelea que es instructor de las pandoras y Limiter de West Genetics"- fue la revelación de Milena que Cassie quedó algo extrañada y perpleja por aquella revelación.

-"¿Qué lo hace especial que sea instructor en West Genetics?"- preguntó Cassie con el mismo gesto perplejo porque no hay nada especial que un hombre sea instructor de las pandoras y Limiter.

-"Es que ese hombre logró derrotar a dos Numbers estando débil y con suma facilidad, Elize mencionó que es muy fuerte, ágil y sobre todo buena persona, pero quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie los datos de ese hombre porque ni el gobierno sabe de la presencia de ese hombre"- dijo seriamente Milena dejando en shock y con una sorpresa grande en Cassie porque un hombre logró derrotar a dos Number que es el rango de las más fuerte y de respetar.

-"¿un… un… hombre?"- preguntó la peli verde todavía en Shock pero luego se calmó, Milena sacó una Tablet para teclear unas cosas para mostrar la foto de Son Gokú, pero…

-"¿eh?, él es…."- dijo una Cassie muy sonrojada y casi se desmaya por hemorragia nasal al ver a nuestro saiyajin favorito en Zunga que Milena se dio cuenta del error y decidió arreglar eso.

-"Oh me equivoqué de datos"- cerró la foto y cerró la carpeta equivocada llamado "Pack" que le dio Elize a cambio de su silencio, eran las fotos más decente por así decirlo, pero dejando de lado eso, le pasó los verdaderos Datos de Gokú, con nombre, video y todo con la vestimenta Sensei que consiste en un buzo celeste con una playera blanca notando sus músculos de brazos cruzados mientras mira como humilla a los limiters con la mirada como todo un macho alfa.

-"Él es Son Gokú, un hombre que cayó del cielo en West Genetics, hace unos meses atrás"- revela Milena viendo los videos y fotos de Gokú entrenando como también el adn y las células de ese hombre.

-"Es muy guapo"- lo dijo en un susurro Cassie sonrojada como también no puede sacarse la foto en Zunga de él de su mente.

-"Si"- logró decir Milena sonrojada en un susurro para ponerse seria para hablar de ese hombre.

-"Este hombre es muy fuerte, habilidoso, ágil y lo mejor de todo, es que él es un experto en artes marciales y en el Ki"- reveló Milena dejando más que sorprendida a Cassie porque sabe del Ki y lo difícil que es para una persona controlarlo.

-"Wow, eso lo hace más fuerte que nosotras juntas"- dijo la peli verde admitiendo que ese hombre macho alfa supera con creces a las cincos mencionadas por Milena-senpai.

-"Lo más sorprendente es que él no porta ningún Estigma, solo su poder"- esa revelación dejó con la quijada abajo a Cassie que no se lo podía creer.

-"No puede ser cierto, ¿verdad?"- dijo con una sorpresa mirando a su senpai para ver si es una broma.

-"¿Acaso vendría aquí a bromearte?, no, esto es serio, cuando se sepa quién es en verdad ese hombre, de dónde viene?, se hará a conocer al gobierno y al mundo como el proyecto "Z" que van a enviar a cinco de las mejores pandoras del mundo para entrenar con él, por eso, no quiero que abandones tu lugar como heredera de los estigmas de Kazuha Aoi, porque tú serías la primera seleccionada para entrenar con él y yo"- terminó de decir Milena que se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación de Cassie.

Cassie pensó mucho acerca de la existencia de alguien más allá del poder de las pandoras más fuerte, pero… de un parpadeo, esa foto de Gokú en Zunga no se la podía sacar de la mente, se puso un tapón para no sangrar por la nariz para luego pensar en cosas puras para poder dormir y así fue después de una hora de no sacarse la imagen del saiyajin en Zunga.

ALERTA CODIGO 1

ALERTA CÓDIGO 1

A TODAS LAS PANDORAS, DEBEN PONERSER SU UNIFORME DE BATALLA DE FORMA INMEDIATA Y REUNIRSE EN LA ENTRADA…

Fue el mensaje de alerta a todas las instituciones Genetics de Japón que las pandoras de tercero y cuarto año se unieron a la entrada de cada academia.

GRAN CAÑÓN, CUARTELES GENERALES DE SHOBARIO.

-"Cuatro Novas aparecieron al mismo tiempo"- exclamó un señor miembro de ese cuartel en la sala de guerra.

-"Esto es increíble, ¿era parte de tus cálculos?"- preguntó otro al hombre de mayor edad, mirando en serio la situación peligrosa.

-"Responde, Doctor Aoi"- dijo el hombre encarando al susodicho, Gengo Aoi.

-"A los novas lo seguimos de cerca, pero esto no me lo esperé, esos novas son seres fuera de nuestra imaginación"- fue la respuesta del hombre mayor mirando la pantalla de los cuatros novas llegando a tierra seca en las costas de Japón.

El cuarto pelotón de West Genetics liderada por Shikoun Sakurako está llegando a la zona de batalla en helicóptero mandando a las pandoras activar sus uniformes de batalla para estar listas para enfrentar a la amenaza colosal que son los Novas.

EN LA SALA DE MANDO…

El capitán está mirando serio la situación de la batalla que dijo.

-"¿Están llegando el segundo pelotón?"- preguntó el capitán que mandó a reclutar a Son Gokú como sensei.

-"Así es"- dijo uno de los que está mirando la pantalla a uno de los Novas enfocado cerca de west Genetics.

-"EL OBJETIVO CUATRO HA DISPARADO RAYOS DE PARTÍCULAS AL OCTAVO PELOTÓN"- Exclamó el tipo viendo como ese nova lanzó un poderoso rayo en ese pelotón pero…

-"Señor…"- no pudo terminar el hombre porque miró la pantalla y el octavo pelotón no sufrió pérdidas mayores gracias a un hombre…

-"No puede ser…"- dijo el capitán al ver a ese que reclutó…

EN LA BATALLA…

-"¿Están bien todos?"- preguntó el saiyajin sin mirar a las pandoras y Limiter del octavo pelotón que la líder dijo.

-"Si, gracias Gokú-sensei"-

-"Recojan a los heridos, me haré cargo de ese nova"- terminó de decir el saiyajin pero el nova lanzó otro rayo de partículas en dirección al saiyajin que éste lanzó una bola de ki para neutralizar dicho ataque causando una explosión haciendo temblar el lugar.

-"Sen-sensei, lo llama el capitán"- dijo la líder de ese pelotón justo cuando llegaron las del segundo pelotón.

-"Gokú, ¿me escucha?"- llamó el capitán al saiyajin por el auricular que le dio aquella chica pandora.

-"Fuerte y claro"- reponde el saiyajin.

-"¿puedes vencer a esa nova?"- preguntó el capitán con sorpresa porque no podía creer que el saiyajin neutralizara el rayo de partícula de un Nova con una simple bola de Ki.

-"Si, dime por donde atacar"- dijo el saiyajin aun sabiendo donde se concentra dicho poder de la Nova aunque quiere confirmarlo.

-"Dispárale en la parte central del nova, su punto débil es ahí"- dijo el capitán al saiyajin que este sonrió.

-"Ok"- entonces Gokú levantó su mano hacia arriba y exclamó.

-"Kienzan"- se creó una especie de platillo de Ki y se lo lanzó en el centro del Nova que dicha técnica pasó de largo para luego volver a cortar a ese nova en forma de X, el nova empezó a caer y explotó dejando con los ojos bien abiertos en todos los presentes, pero…

Se vio a otra nova lanzando una especie de tela blanca que atrapó a algunas pandoras dejando más en Shock al capitán a cargo de ese lugar mirando en la pantalla en la sala de guerra.

"Alerta de Corrosión", fue la advertencia a las pandoras que están peleando con ese Nova para luego, "Alerta de Corrosión. Estas novas se fusionan y corroen el cuerpo después de tomat contactos con sus estigmas"

Las pandoras que están lidiando con las Novas asintieron hasta que la capitana del cuarto pelotón de East Genetics, Milena miró a su amiga Cassie que ella asintió para decir.

-"¿Qué debemos hacer, senpai"-

-"Que debemos hacer, ¿no es obvio?, debemos encontrar una apertura, IR DIRECTA AL NÚCLEO"- exclamó la peli azul oscuro para luego seguir.

-"SEÑUELOS"- exclama Milena para que las demás pandoras hagan el triple Accel haciendo imagen ilusorias de las pandoras para confundir a la pandora mientras que Limiter están usando el Freezing a Full, pero…

-"CUIDADO SENPAI"- dijo Cassie al ver que esa tela blanca de corrosión iba a llegar a Milena y las demás pero ella vio que esa misma iba a llegar a ella, "No puede ser" pensó al chica al ver que ese pañuelo iba a punto de tocarla pero…

Una especie de platillo cortante de color amarillo cortó cada manta de corrosión del Nova para luego ver que ese mismo Platillo causó una explosión en el núcleo del Nova destruyéndolo al instante.

Cassie, Milena y las demás chicas quedaron en shock al ver semejante hazaña, pero más en shock cuando miraron delante de ellas a un hombre, cabello desafiando a la gravedad, una especie de Dogi color naranja sin manga y de un cuerpo bien entrenado, ese hombre, no, su salvador las miró para decir.

-"¿están bien?"- esa pregunta llena de preocupación que Cassie salió de su shock para decir.

-"Si, gracias…"- fue lo que pudo decir para luego sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de su salvador.

-"Me alegro señorita"- el saiyajin se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza de la chica quedando más sonrojada.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó el saiyajin que la chica sin pensarlo dijo.

-"Cassie Lockheart"-

-"Cassie, un gusto, soy Son Gokú pero dime Gokú"- se presentó el saiyajin a la chica dejándola más con los ojos abiertos al recordar esa imagen de él en Zunga.

-"Gracias Gokú por ayudarnos, mi nombre es Milenas Marius, capitana del cuarto pelotón de East Genetics"- se presentó con una sonrisa coqueta la peli azul oscuro al saiyajin haciendo que Cassie mire a su senpai con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Un gusto Milena, pero…"- el saiyajin no pudo terminar porque recibió una llamada de su capitán sobre el Nova que está atacando otro Lugar.

-"Me tengo que ir, nos veremos después"- y con esas palabras, el saiyajin se fue volando dejando más en shock pero con esperanza en las pandoras como algo de celos en los Limiter porque ese los superó por mucho y se ganó la mirada de todas las chicas del cuarto pelotón.

-"Gokú-kun"- decía Cassie con un suspiro mirando al cielo en donde se fue Gokú que Milena solo miraba de forma coqueta "Tienes razón Elize, es más guapo en persona que en las fotos, pero me estás ocultando muchas cosas de este guapetón" terminó de pensar de forma pervertida Milena para luego ayudar a los heridos en la batalla.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Bueno, uno menos y falta uno"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a un Nova hecho pedacitos de forma muy fácil dejando a los presentes en Shock al igual que las personas en la ciudad porque todo eso fue transmitido en vivo.

EN EL CUARTEL…

-"Ese Gokú es una caja de sorpresa"- decía el capitán algo aliviado al igual que Margaret pero…

EN EL GRAN CAÑÓN…

-"¿de dónde vino ese?"- preguntó uno de los hombres sentados mirando en shock como el saiyajin derrotó a tres de los cuatro novas de forma muy fácil y sin esfuerzo.

-"Sea lo que sea él, es un hombre fuera de nuestra imaginación, derrotó a esos Novas muy fácil algo que… Mi nieta sacrificó su vida para derrotar a un Nova"- dijo Gengo Aoi mirando la pantalla y con algo de tristeza al recordar la muerte de su nieta.

CON GOKÚ…

-"Debes ir a West Genetics, Ahora"- exclamó el capitán al saiyajin que éste puso sus dos dedos en la frente para sentir el ki más cercano y vio el que está más en peligro, lo sintió y se fue a ese lugar con la tele transportación.

EN WEST GENETICS…

-"Cuidado Arnett"- exclamó Creo a su amiga viendo como esa cinta blanca que corroe a las pandoras se dirigía hacia ella como las pandoras corroídas se dirigían al grupo de Elizabeth, las chicas de tercero como Miyabi, la misma Elizabeth, Ingrid, Marin y Attia vieron impotente como su Arnett y Creo iba a ser corroído por ese Nova, ellas estaban a punto de recibir el ataque final de las pandoras fusionadas, pero…

"fIushhhh" un rayo de Ki se dirigió en la clavícula de las pandoras corroída que esas cayeron al suelo dejando en shock a las chicas y de pasada salvando a Arnett y Creo.

-"Uff, menos mal que llegué a tiempo"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa que las chicas solo sonrieron al ver a su sensei salvándola de una muerte segura y un corrosión de pasada…

Entonces Gokú sacó una bolsa marrón y se agachó para decirle a la pandora más cercana.

-"Come Arnett, te sanará"- le dio una semilla del ermitaño al igual que las demás, en la cual se recuperaron todas y miraron con gratitud al saiyajin, pero…

-"No aguanto más…. Ven para acá, sensei"- dijo la peli roja llamada Arnett para tomar de la parte del pecho del Dogi y besar al saiyajin con una pasión intensa dejando a más de una con los ojos abiertos y celos a nivel 9000 en Marín, Miyabi, Ingrid y algo en Creo Brand, Elizabeth quedó sorprendida por lo atrevida de su amiga pero admitió que quería estar ella ahí que esa peli roja, Gokú quedó sorprendido y embobado por el beso de la chica como también admitió que fue más intenso que el de Chiffon.

-"¿te gustó…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque fue arrojada por Ingrid que ella miró con enojo.

-"Es mía, aléjate perra"- y con esas palabras, la pelirroja tsundere se arrojó al saiyajin para darle un tierno beso en los labios como agradecimiento y de amor por lo que ha hecho él por ella, pero otra vez la arrojaron porque Marín solo sonrió y le dio un beso más apasionado que las dos presentes dejando más embobado al saiyajin pero otra vez fue arrojada por Miyabi, ella fue la más peligrosa porque al darle el beso, ella gimió de placer porque había una batalla de lengua y cuando ella iba a arrojar a Gokú al suelo para "hacerle el amor" donde mismo, lograron separarla del saiyajin por Creo que ella iba a hacer lo mismo pero…

-"Oigan, estamos en una batalla, compórtense como tal"- ordenó Elizabeth a las chicas para que no se armara el bardo en medio de una invasión Nova, las chicas se tranquilizaron pero estaban mirándose con rayos en los ojos, Elizabeth solo suspiró para decir.

-"Gracias Gokú-sensei"- el saiyajin solo sonrió, iba a decir algo, pero se puso serio mirando en la dirección del Nova, sintió algo familiar y sin decir nada, hizo la tele transportación y se fue al lugar en donde está el Nova ese.

EN EL CUARTEL…

-"Señor, el cuarto Nova ha sido destruido pero no por Son Gokú"- dijo el hombre dando el informe a su capitán ese.

-"¿Quién fue?"- preguntó el capitán sorprendido por dicha revelación, le enfocaron la imagen al ver un ser raro, no es un nova ni son Gokú que dejó en shock al ver esa sonrisa de pocos amigos de ese ser que destruyó a ese nova…

Gokú llegó al lugar en donde fue destruido el Nova mientras que las pandoras lograron ver el punto débil de las corroída y lograron neutralizar con moderado esfuerzo sin bajas lamentables por el momento.

-"Hasta que nos volvemos a ver, Son Gokú"- dijo ese ser descendiendo a la orilla de la playa que da con West Genetics que el saiyajin miró seriamente y se tensó al ver a su enemigo de su mundo…

-"Cell"- dijo Gokú transformándose en super saiyajin para que Cell saque una sonrisa.

-"Espero que me des una pelea digna"- y con esas palabras, ambos se abalanzaron dando inicio a la segunda pelea entre ambos titanes en un mundo que verá con sus propios ojos la esperanza o la destrucción.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6..

NDA: ESPEREN VER EL DESENLACE DE ESA PELEA Y EN ESTE MISMO CAPÍTULO EL MINI ESPECIAL CANON ANTES DEL VIAJE A BALI…


	7. Chapter 7

NDA: Lo siento mucho por dejar en el limbo la pelea con Cell, bueno la imagen de portada son las fijas, pero eso sí, habrá una que otra chica, ya saben.

Bueno, ahora sin más relleno empiezo este final de arco para pasar al viaje a Bali…

Capítulo 7: "Gokú vs Cell y el nacimiento de un nuevo salvador"

-"Cell"- fue lo que dijo Gokú transformándose en SSj a Full power creando vientos a su alrededor que el bio-androide ni se inmuta.

-"Espero que me des una pelea Digna"- dijo Cell con una sonrisa arrogante y el saiyajin se lanzó al ataque sin perder el tiempo.

EN EL CUARTEL…

-"Oh, no… es Cell"- dijo la monja Margaret con una mirada de preocupación porque vio en los recuerdos de Gokú lo fuerte que es el Bio-androie.

-"Así que Cell, espero que Gokú salga victorioso"- dijo el general con una mirada seria pero por dentro está muy aterrado por lo que comentó la directora de West Genetics.

EN Gran Cañón…

-"¿Quién ese esa lagartija mutante?"- dijo uno de la mesa directiva que Gengo Aoi se puso más serio de lo normal.

-"Sea lo que sea, ambos derrotaron a los novas pero ese ser de verde me da una mala espina"-

EN WEST GENETICS, Sala médica…

-"¿Y ese quién es?"- preguntó algo preocupada Yumi Kim y algo sonrojada al ver a su amado transformado en SSj.

-"No lo sé, pero esto sí sé, esa transformación a cabello dorado me hizo exc… digo, su límite superado, o sea, su llave para acceder a ese gran poder por lo que vi en mi exámenes"- dijo Elise entre seria y algo sonrojada por aquella nueva apariencia de su amado en la Yumi asintió sin despegar su mirada a la pantalla en donde se está trasmitiendo la pelea de esos dos coloso pesos pesados.

"¿Qué más nos oculta, Gokú-kun?" pensaron ambas mujeres mayores mirando la pantalla algo nerviosa cuando vio a su amado azabache ahora transformado en el guerrero dorado.

EN WEST GENETICS…

-"Mira presidenta, Gokú cambió de apariencia"- decía una impresionada Ticy Phenyl que a Chiffon solo asintió abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa por ver en vivo y en directo.

-"Es… su… transformación del super saiyajin.."- decía en un susurro la hermosa Chiffon muy preocupada porque sabe el nivel de amenaza que es Cell aunque Gokú parece un dios a sus ojos.

"Solo quiero que ganes esta pelea, Gokú-kun… no quiero perderte" pensaba la peli castaña al borde de las lágrimas porque sabe que es una pelea de vida o muerte.

CON SATELLIZER Y LAS DEMÁS…

Una vez que lograron derrotar hasta la última pandora corrompida, a pesar del cansancio de la pelea, Satellizer, Rana, Ganessa, Kaho, Arthur, Kazuya vieron en la pantalla a su sensei/amado Gokú transformándose en ssj y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-"Wow mira el cambio de Gokú-sensei"- decía Rana con estrellitas en los ojos al ver a su amado Sensei con esa apariencia.

-"Debo decir que Sensei es muy impresionante"- admite Kazuya al igual que Arthur que Ganessa solo está en silencio y sorprendida por lo que está pasando.

-"Gokú-kun"- pensó Satellizer muy preocupada porque siente un mal augurio por esta pelea que se avecina.

CON ELIZABETH…

-"Wow ese es Gokú-kun con esa apariencia, es… divino"- dijo Miyabi con una sonrisa depredadora al ver a su amado sensei en SSj.

-"Debo admitir que lo tenía muy guardado el sensei"- dijo Creo mirando seriamente y sabe muy bien por qué la derrotó tan fácil aquella vez.

-"Gokú-sensei es una caja de sorpresa, ¿verdad Ingrid?"- dijo de forma pícara la rubia de cabello corto mirando a su amiga de alma que la pelirroja solo miraba algo preocupada por la mirada de malos amigos por parte de la lagartija mutante llamada Cell.

-"Eh… si, espero que Gokú-sensei lo derrote"- dijo Ingrid dejando algo preocupada a su Amiga Marín que Arnett después de lamer sus labios de forma sensual al ver esa apariencia de su amado, se puso serio ante el comentario de su rival Ingrid.

-"Solo espero que Gokú-sensei Gane esta pelea"- decía Elizabeth de forma seria mientra que Attia no dijo nada porque está muy atenta a la pantalla en donde está peleando Gokú contra Cell mientras éstra pelea es grabado en todas las sedes de Genetics del mundo.

GOKÚ VS CELL…

El saiyajin se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra el Bio-androide para darle una patada alta a full power que Cell solo lo interceptó con su antebrazo causando un gran temblor por aquel golpe, Cell con una sonrisa arrogante dijo:

-"Nada mal Son Gokú, nada mal"- el mencionado solo se puso más serio para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Cell para darle una patada de Hacha que éste último solo lo interceptó con su puño en alto con la misma sonrisa arrogante y sin mirar atrás…

-"Gokú, ponte serio el calentamiento con esos estorbo ya pasó"- dijo el Bioandroide con la misma sonrisa que ambos desaparecieron para intercambiar golpes creando ondas expansivas por cada golpe que chocaban…

CON MARGARET…

-"¿Estorbos?, ¿los Novas para ellos dos fue solo un mero calentamiento?"- dijo sorprendido el general mientras está escuchando los diálogos por el auricular de la pelea de Gokú vs Cell mientras que la monja Margaret solo está mirando seria la batalla pero preocupada porque sabe muy bien lo fuerte que es Cell.

EN EL GRAN CAÑÓN…

-"¿QUÉ, NO ME DIGAS QUE FUERON SIMPLES ESTORBOS ESOS NOVAS?, ILÓGICO"- exclamó uno de la mesa directiva mientras que Gengo solo dijo sin dejar de mirar esa pantalla más el audio que fue transferido a ellos también.

-"Es lógico lo que dice ese tal Cell, los trataron como simples insectos"- dijo Gengo serio mientras seguía mirando la pelea y solo veía ondas expansivas por todo el lugar de la pelea.

CON CHIFFON…

-"Son muy rápidos, más que mi velocidad"- dijo Chiffon no pudiendo seguir con la pelea en la pantalla en vivo y en directo que Ticy no dijo nada y se preocupó al ver la cara de preocupada de su presidenta.

CON ELIZABETH…

-"No los puedo ver"- dijo Ingrid con sorpresa al ver la verdadera velocidad de su amado, algo más allá que su velocidad mientras las demás solo asentían sin decir nada porque están muy atenta en la batalla.

CON SATELLIZER…

-"Gokú- kun"- decía muy preocupada la hermosa rubia porque quiere que su amado salga vivo de esta pero con esperanza porque pensó que su Gokú está igualando a ese monstruo llamado Cell.

-"Vamos Gokú-sensei, tú puedes"- exclamó Rana alentando a su amado sensei para que gane esa pelea aunque no ve a ciencia cierta de quien está ganando porque su velocidad de esos dos están mucho más allá que el de ella como también en fuerza.

CON GOKÚ…

Después de chocar sus puños ambos están a una distancia muy grande de separación Cell lanzó un rayo de Ki al saiyajin que éste lo interceptó con un kamehameha rápido que causó una gran explosión con un temblor de pasada, pero Cell apareció delante de Gokú que éste quedó sorprendido y solo se cubrió en forma de X para recibir de lleno el golpe del Bio androide que lo mandó a volar unos metros lejos al saiyajin mientras éste logró detener el impulso de ese impacto liberando su poder sin caer en el suelo.

-"Veo que te volviste más fuerte"- dijo un Gokú en serio mientras Cell solo sonrió.

-"Yo soy un ser perfecto Gokú, recuerda eso"- dijo el Bio androide con una sonrisa más arrogante para que Gokú le preguntara.

-"¿Cómo sobreviviste a esa explosión?"- preguntó Gokú más serio de lo normal todavía en SSj que Cell solo responde poniendo su dedo en la cabeza para decir.

-"No todo mi cuerpo fue desintegrado, mi última célula estaba intacto y con eso, logré regenerarme muy rápido pero caí en otro mundo que se hacía llamar el de las novas, solo esperé el momento de salir de aquella dimensión y llegué aquí"-

CON LAS DEMÁS Y LOS DEMÁS…

-"Ya veo, ¿todavía tienes intención de destruir la Tierra?"- preguntó el saiyajin dejando a todos los oyentes en Shock…

-"¿Es-en-serio?"- preguntó Yumi kim que Elise solo dijo.

-"No está bromeando"- dijo la oficial médico sudando a mares por la pregunta de su amado a ese monstruo.

-"¿Pre-pre-sidenta, no-no- estará bromeando Gokú-sensei?"- preguntó la peli azul a Chiffon que ella está más que seria y sudando a mares.

-"Mira la seriedad de Gokú-Kun, lo pregunta en serio"- responde la hermosa peli castaña seria como ella misma, pero le cree a Gokú.

DIGAMOS QUE LOS QUE ESTÁN EN EL GRAN CAÑÓN COMO EN EL CENTRO DE MANDO QUEDARON SUDANDO A MARES POR ESA PREGUNTA…

-"Gokú, que todo salga bien"- se dijo para sí misma la directora preocupada y rezó para que esto salga bien.

-"Esto es imposible"- decía una aterrada Attia al escuchar dicha revelación.

-"Para Gokú todo es posible, Attia"- dijo Elizabeth muy seria pero para qué decir que está muy asustada por eso y las chicas peor, solo quieren que su Gokú gane esta contienda.

CON GOKÚ Y CELL…

-"Solo quiero una pelea digna, Son Gokú, pero si eres una decepción, la destruiré"- y con esas palabras se lanzó a una velocidad monstruosa para darle un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago del saiyajin que lo hizo vomitar sangre.

-"GOKÚ"- exclamaron preocupada las chicas al ver a su amado siendo atacado por Cell, ese Golpe ya lo dejó herido.

-"No puede ser, eso golpe y ya lo dejó herido"- exclamó el general mientras Margaret solo apretaba sus manos entrelazadas rezando para que el saiyajin gane.

EN LA PELEA…

-"Pensé que esquivarías mi golpe más sencillo, Gokú"- dijo Cell aun con su puño en el estómago del susodicho para luego.

-"Espero que este no sea tu máximo poder"- y con esas palabras, Cell soltó su puño y le dio una patada al estilo futbolista hacia arriba que mandó al volar al cielo al saiyajin para luego desaparecer y aparecer para darle un golpe de hacha con una fuerza asombrosa para que caiga al mar creando una gran ola cuando impactó el saiyajin.

-"No me decepcio…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras el bio androide porque Gokú le lanzó un Kamehameha dentro del agua hacia el cielo que Cell se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo y una vez que pasó de largo ese kamehameha para desaparecer en el cielo, no vio venir a Gokú teletransportándose y darle una patada doble en toda la cara a Cell que cayó como un meteoro destruyendo una isla sin habitantes como daño colateral y el mar se abrió en dos porque el impacto siguió…

CON LOS DEMÁS….

-"ESO GOKÚ-KUN/SENSEI"- exclamó Satellizer, Rana, Chiffon, Ticy, Elizabeth, Arnett, Ingrid, Marín, Miyabi junto a las demás viendo como el saiyajin le dio el sendo golpe y los limiter en west genetics supieron que no son ni rival ni para competir por las pandoras ni igualarlos en fuerza.

-"Vamos Gokú-kun si ganas, seré toda tuya"- exclamó una Yumi muy excitada por lo fuerte que es su Gokú que Elise.

-"No si yo me entrego primer…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque vio a un Cell algo molesto pero ileso de esa patada que la dejó en Shock…

EN LA PELEA….

-"Ahora estoy molesto"- y con esas palabras, Cell desapareció y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara a Gokú para luego tomarlo por los pies para dar una serie de vuelta tan rápida que lo mandó a volar lejos pero muy lejos de la pelea para luego darle una patada alta de costado al saiyajin para mandarlo de vuelta al lugar de origen en donde empezó la pelea para luego aparecer justo para darle un golpe de hacha para mandar en picada al saiyajin para destruir de forma completa aquella isla causando que el mar se abra y un gran terremoto con un cráter en el subsuelo de pasada.

-"Nada mal, Gokú y eso que solo usé el cincuenta por ciento de mi poder"- esa revelación de Cell dejó en Shock a todo el elenco de Freezing como preocupación en Chiffon que no aguantó más esa tortura y salió a ayudar a su amado activando su Volt Weapon que consiste en unas garras mientras Satellizer hizo lo mismo y cuando el grupo de Elizabeth estaba a punto de salir, vio a Gokú saliendo del agua del mar en su estado base con su dogi partido a la mitad en la parte superior para mirar a Cell haciendo detener a las chicas…

-"Así que el cincuenta por ciento de tu poder"- dijo el saiyajin con una mirada oscura mientras las chicas se detuvieron en seco al ver a su amado herido.

-"Ya veo… siempre con sorpresa, ¿eh, cell?"- volvió a hablar el saiyajin porque sabe muy bien que el bio androide es más fuerte que antes, volvió a su estado base dejando algo perplejo al Bio androide.

-"Gokú te…"- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras Chiffon porque el saiyajin las miró en serio y dijo.

-"Es mi Pelea, que nadie se interponga, ¿queda claro?"- dijo el azabache a las chicas presentes que llegaron a la orilla de la playa en la academia Wets Genetics.

-"Pero…"- Satellizer quería hacer entrar en Razón a su amado al igual que las demás que están presente viendo la pelea con Cell y ver a su amado sensei herido, les hizo romper su corazón y quieren ser de ayuda.

-"YA LES DIJES QUE NO INTERVENGAN, ES MI PELEA"- exclamó Gokú interrumpiendo a la hermosa rubia que las presentes quedaron con los ojos muy abierto ante tal arrebatamiento de Gokú, primera vez que lo ven así, Elizabeth y Chiffon sabían muy bien que no son rival para Cell, ellas solo estorbarían en esa pelea por así decirlo.

-"Ya lo escucharon, es su pelea, no podemos hacer nada hacerlo cambiar de opinión"- dijo una Elizabeth muy seria que su Rival Chiffon solo asintió.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Elizabeth"- terminó de decir la peli castaña que Satellizer solo quedó mirando impotente esa pelea y no ser de ayuda, eso es lo que le duele, no ser fuerte para esas amenazas, Rana comprendió a la primera las palabras de Gokú y no le afectó tanto, Ganessa solo miraba la pelea en silencio al igual que Attia. Arnett, Ingrid, Marín y Miyabi miraban muy preocupadas y al igual que Satella, impotentes por no hacer nada en esta pelea.

-"Cell… no me importa si estás usando el cincuenta por ciento de tu poder… te derrotaré…"- se pausó Gokú transformándose en el Kaioken, un aura rojiza para luego exclamar…

-"Usando el Kaioken aumentado cien veces"- y cuando dijo esas palabras, ese poder fue tanto que creó ondas de vientos que las pandoras se aferraron a algo para no salir volando y la academia casi cae en pedazos mientras Cell quedó sorprendido por ese poder tan abrupto de Gokú que no vio venir ese golpe que sintió un dolor fuerte en su cara, para luego recibir un patadón que salió volando como una bala mientras Gokú estaba cargando su kamehameha…

-"Kaaaaaa"- una patada alta a Cell.

-"Meeeeeeeeeeee"- otro puñetazo en la cara del Bio androide.

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- otra patada alta de costado…

-"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"- y cuando lo ve a Cell a punto de recomponerse…

-"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- y con esas palabras un kamehameha a grande escala que el Bio androide no pudo esquivar y lo recibió de lleno "desintegrándolo" en el proceso y el poder de Gokú salió volando a los cielo mientras las chicas cubrieron sus ojos por el destello inmenso que causó el kamehameha de su sensei.

-"¿Ya terminó?"- preguntó Elise atendiendo a las pandoras y Limiter heridos junto a Yumi que la está ayudando mientras veían la pelea en una pantalla 3D.

-"Creo que…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque…

"Oficial Médico Shmidt, vaya a atender a Son Gokú inmediatamente"- dijo el general en los alta voces de la academia que la peli verde asintió e hizo un gesto para que fueran al lugar en donde está Gokú.

CON EL SAIYAJIN…

Gokú cansado de la batalla con una respiración irregular debido al desgaste de poder, aunque le quedaba un poco para poder transformarse en SSj, descendió en donde están las chicas que miraron con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su amado derrotar a ese monstruo.

-"Eh…"- no puso terminar de decir algo el saiyajin porque Chiffon, Satellizer, Arnett, Miyabi, Ingrid, Marin y Rana se abalanzaron a Gokú mientras Elizabeth está mirando con una sonrisa tranquila al igual que Attia, Creo solo está con los brazos cruzados sonriendo por la batalla que pasó.

-"Eres un tonto, Gokú-kun"- se decía con lagrimitas Satellizer abrazando a su amado mientras Chiffon dijo.

-"Pensé que te iba a perder, Baka"- lo decía con lágrimas porque sabía el poder del rival que peleó Gokú, las demás abrazadas solo asintieron sin decir nada pero de repente…

-"Suelten a Gokú-Kun"- decía Satellizer enojada de forma cómica a las demás chicas que ella se miraban con rayos.

-"Mira quien lo dice, la reina intocable"- decía Miyabi con la misma mirada que le está dando Satella.

-"Yo lo vi primero, aléjense idiotas"- dijo Chiffon con una sonrisa triunfante que Arnett e Ingrid no se dejaron intimidar.

-"No te creas la gran cosa por ser presidenta"- dijeron ambas sin dejarse intimidar por la number one de West Genetics.

-"La primera que hará el Ritual seré yo – de arimasu"- dijo la peli azul con una mirada competitiva dejando con una gota de sudor a Elizabeth, Creo y Attia.

-"Oigan, aléjense ustedes, orden del cuartel, tenemos que atender a Son Gokú"- exclamó la oficial médico Elise de forma seria inspirando respeto que las chicas sintieron el peligro de esas dos de intenciones para nada pura.

EN EAST GENETICS…

-"¿Quiénes son esas pe… digo esa pandoras que tratan así a Gokú-kun?"- dijo Cassie muy celosa al ver en la pantalla a esas pandoras pegando los pechos de ellas a su salvador casi matándolo que Milena solo miraba de forma celosa cómica al igual que algunas pandoras.

Los del cuartel estaban algo aliviado al igual de los que están en la sede del Gran Cañón, Gengo Aoi está ansiosamente de querer conocer a ese hombre y el cómo llegó a ser tan poderoso.

CON GOKÚ…

-"Uffff, gracias Elise y Yumi, chicas sus pechos son letales, casi muero ahogado"- decía Gokú algo cansado y herido pero con una sonrisa que las chicas miraran con puchero.

-"Lo sentimos Gokú-sensei"- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo menos Elizabeth, Attia, Creo, Ganessa y las profesoras que están ansiosos de llevar a Gokú a la sala médica porque están que arden y quieren puro enseñarle el entrenamiento de resistencia en una camilla médica, la puerta de la enfermería blindado y mucha ropa provocativa para el momento especial. Cuando Gokú iba a por sus amigas y colega junto a las pandoras, el saiyajin sintió el ki de Cell quedando en Shock…

-"Esta pelea no ha terminado Son Gokú"- dijo Cell con una sonrisa en su modo super perfecto con rayos en su aura dorada dejando aterradas a todas las pandoras, al cuartel y la sede esa, ¿Cómo sobrevivió ese monstruo?, nadie lo sabe.

El saiyajin se recompuso y se puso delante de las chicas.

-"Huyan lo más lejos posibles"- dijo el saiyajin a las chicas presentes que esta vez no quisieron hacerles caso.

-"No. No quiero verte así de nuevo"- dijo Chiffon activando su Volt weapon consistiendo en unas garras de metal gigante, Rana y Creo activaron sus Volt consistiendo en guantes y zapatos de pelea de metal, la espada de Satellizer, las cadenas de Ganessa, una especie de stigmas flotando de Elizabeth, Ingrid con sus dos cuchillas grandes al estilo luma de policía, Marín con sus dos espadas cortas que son parecidas al de Satellizer, Arnett con su guadaña, Attia con su cadenas con una pelota con puntas de metal, como también las dos numbers se unieron a la batalla con sus Volt Weapon.

-"No estorben"- y con esas palabras, Cell las mandó a volar a todas sin compasión solo quedando Gokú que se transformó en SSj y se abalanzó a Cell que le dio su mejor golpe en la cara, Cell al recibir ese golpe, no se movió ningún centímetro dejando con los ojos muy abierto al saiyajin…

EN EL CUARTEL

-"ESO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO"- dijo el coronel a cargo mientras que Margaret está mirando sudando a mares del miedo por el poder de Cell.

Los del Gran Cañón saben que no pueden hacer nada, Gengo pensó que fracasó porque será el fin de la humanidad.

EN LA PELEA…

-"Eres tan patético"- dijo el Bio androide que tomó a Gokú de la cara y lo lanzó al suelo creando un Gran Cráter mientras Gokú grita de forma ahogada.

-"Ahora te torturaré y te humillaré delante de todos"- decía Cell para luego pisar al saiyajin impotente en el suelo boca arriba en el pecho haciendo gritar de dolor al odiado enemigo de su creador el doctor Maki Gero.

"Aaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fueron los fuertes gritos de dolor del saiyajin por el pisotón de Cell.

Chiffon, Satellizer, Miyabi, Ingrid, Arnett, Marín como también Elise y Yumi escucharon los gritos de dolor de su amado, se sintieron frustrada, Elizabeth, Attia, Creo, Ganessa y los Limiter de Kazuya, Arthur como el de las demás chicas menos Rana, Satella, las number. Ellas no querían quedarse ahí, así que se pusieron de pie al menos. Chiffon, Satella, Elise y Yumi se abalanzaron a Cell con su accel Turn y pasando a Tempest Turn creando imágenes residuales para al menos que su amado se zafe de él, Cell solo sonrió y se dejó atacar, la sorpresa de las chicas no se hizo esperar porque no le hicieron un pedo de daño.

-"¿A eso lo llamas velocidad?, qué estorbo son"- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante sin soltar el pisotón que tiene sometido al saiyajin.

-"No… no las… toques.. Cell"- decía de forma impotente Gokú mientras Miyabi, Ingrid, Marín, Arnett, Rana, Creo, Elizabeth y Attia atacaron en grupos mientras los Limiter entraban al Freezing para al menos contener a Cell.

-"Son unas basuras"- y con esas palabras lanzó otro ataque de viento comprimido estando fastidiado Cell al lidiar con Insecto débiles en este mundo, Satellizer y Chiffon, ellas las más cercanas en donde está cell y su amado, decidieron dar su último ataque y cuando estaban por entrar a la defensa de Cell, éste las tomó del cuello a ambas que trataron de zafarse y no podían.

-"¿Estos son los insectos que proteges, Gokú?, qué patéticos al igual tú"- decía Cell apretando un poco casi dejando sin aires a las dos dejando con los ojos en shock al saiyajin.

-"G… G… Gokú… gr.. a…"- no podía decir nada Satellizer porque Cell la está dejando cada vez sin aire, ella está tratando de alcanzar a su amado con lágrimas en los ojos extendiendo su mano…

-"G… Go… Kú… t… t… e… a…"- Chiffon no podía terminar sus palabras, ella quería al menos despedirse de él expresando sus sentimientos a su amado Sensei.

Gokú al ver que esas dos chicas están a punto de morir en manos de Cell, recordó un Flashback a Satellizer llorando en su pecho y solo recordó esas palabras "Te prometo que te protegeré Satella" y eso lo hacía enojar más, pero lo que más le frustró… es que Chiffon se le declaró, "Quiero estar contigo porque… te amo" esa fue la frase que recordó de ella y recordó las palabras de Bulma tocante al amor y le dijo que algún día lo entendería, si no es Milk, sería otra…

"El amor… ella me ama, Satella me ama… yo siento que debo protegerla…. Debo… debo…" pensó el saiyajin que apretó sus dientes en ira y Cell.

-"Muera insectos"- y cuando el bio androide estaba a punto de romper el cuello de las chicas, un terremoto se hizo presente en el lugar, en todo el mundo está temblando, Cell sintió el poder de Gokú aumentando y soltó a las chicas cayendo al suelo recuperando su aire para luego ver a su amado liberando su poder haciéndolas hacia atrás para ser interceptada por Ticy y Arnett que a Satellizer por el momento lo le repugnó eso aunque se zafó de inmediato.

Cell fue impulsado a unos metros por el saiyajin, pero éste se puso de pie para mirar con odio a Cell.

-"Casi mataste a dos chicas que aprecio mucho como a las demás…. Esto…"- se pausó Gokú aumentando más su poder para exclamar…

-"NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"- Su grito fue tan fuerte, que su poder estalló a causa de la ira, causando un terremoto en Genetics y en gran parte del mundo, su aura Dorada estalló, el suelo inestable, causando corrientes de aire alrededor de Goku, Cell quedó en Shock, por segunda vez vio que otro saiyajin superó sus límites, lo que vio fue a Goku, enojado, su cabello subió más alto y de punta, dejando un mechón en la frente (como Superman pero más largo), sus músculos se tonificaron más ya que su gi superior estaba hecho pedazo dejando su pecho desnudo cincelado, su piel más blanca y su aura dorada aun llameante juntos con rayos alrededor de su cuerpo, miró a Cell, sin pensarlo atacó a una velocidad que dejó al kaioken con ssj1 a la vergüenza, lanzó un puñetazo en el estómago de Cell haciendo botar saliva y sangre morada de su boca.

El saiyajin sin más, le dio un sendo patadón impulsándolo lejos para luego estar a full power para intercambiar golpes y patadas a una velocidad monstruosa para luego, Gokú en SSJ2 se pusiera más serio para humillar a Cell…

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"- Preguntó Elizabeth que Chiffon negó con la cabeza sin saber el por qué cambió la balanza en la pelea aunque ella quedó anonada por la nueva apariencia de Gokú, se ve más imponente y sin camiseta en la cual la hizo sonrojar, Elizabeth no era la excepción.

Miyabi miraba entre esperanzada y una pervertida porque sintió un orgasmo al ver lo macho que se ve su Gokú con esa transformación, Yumi y Elise igual o peor pero esperanzada con la pelea, Arnett para qué decirte, Ingrid pensó que su Gokú es un dios, Marín con pensamientos nada puro, Rana con estrellitas en los ojos como sonrojada al ver a Gokú-sensei muy imponente. Satellizer con una esperanza grande al ver que su amado va ganando la pelea y más está enamorada de él.

EN EAST GENETICS…

-"Gokú, ¿es él?"- decía Cassie al ver el repentino cambio en la pelea con Cell aunque admite que se ve un macho alfa que se hace respetar.

-"No lo sé, pero él va ganando"- decía Milena con una mirada esperanzada mientras los demás veían la pelea.

CON GOKÚ…

-"NO OTRA VEZZZZZ"- exclamó un ensangrentado Cell por la paliza de Gokú SSJ 2 que es más fuerte que su hijo.

-"Ríndete, no eres rival para un saiyajin, Cell"- dijo Gokú con una mirada imponente y rayos salió de su aura SSj y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe Final…

"TAIYOKEN", una gran luz cegadora causada por Cell hizo cubrir sus ojos a los presentes en la batalla.

Una vez que se recuperaron de su ceguera temporal, cuando pudieron fijar su vista arriba, Goku vio a Cell en el cielo con una posición para hacer el Kamehameha, Cell con su aura dorada, se rió y dijo:

-"Ya me cansé de este planeta, tengo suficiente Ki acumulado para destruir la Tierra junto con el sistema solar y no quedará nada más que polvo estelar"- las pandoras, Number y la gente que estaba viendo esta pelea quedaron en Shock, Goku ni se inmutó, sabía que Cell estaba acumulando su Ki en el kamehameha, Goku con la misma posición, preparó su kamehameha, era ahora o nunca, sabía muy bien que si fallaba, el sistema solar se ha ido, acumuló poder en su kamehameha, Cell sonrió…

-"Muere Gokú… Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- y con esas palabras, el bio androide lanzó el kamehameha Solar sistema Destroyer al saiyajin que está en el suelo que éste hizo lo mismo y hubo un choque de poderes.

Goku y Cell no frenaban con sus energías, en el choque de kamehameha agrandándose cada vez más la bola de energía cubriendo parte del cielo…

-"No me Rendiré, Muereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"- y con eso Cell lanzó con todo su poder al kamehameha agrandando más su poder pero Gokú…

-"EL QUE MORIRÁ SERÁS TÚ"- exclamó el saiyajin para aumentar más su haciendo que el kamehameha de Cell cediera recibiéndolo de lleno que su cuerpo se está desintegrando en el cielo y cada parte de su cuerpo quedando en la nada misma hasta su célula principal se desintegró llegando ya al espacio exterior y el kamehameha desapareció junto a Cell.

El cielo está azul como siempre, las chicas no dijeron nada y vieron a su amado en SSJ 2 descendiendo al suelo para luego mirarlas con esa mirada imponente para sonreír…

-"Esto se terminó"- dijo Gokú para volver a su estado base y caer al suelo de espalda que las chicas enamoradas de él lo auxiliaron, Chiffon puso la cabeza de su amado en su regazo y Satella puso la mano de su amado en su cara con lágrimas en los ojos…

-"Eres un tonto, Gokú-kun"- decía la hermosa rubia mientras Chiffon lloraba de felicidad porque la batalla terminó al igual que las demás pandoras.

-"No… lloren… siempre… las protegeré"- dijo Gokú cansado con una sonrisa tranquila que se quedó dormido mientras Chiffon le acariciaba la cabeza de su amor con tanto cariño.

-"Bueno, chicas debemos llevar a Gokú a la sala médica"- ordenó Elise con una sonrisa que las demás pandoras asintieron que Elizabeth solo sonrió.

-"Más deseo conocerte Gokú"- terminó de decir la hermosa Pandora para ir a la sala médica de West Genetics…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7…

NDA: Bueno, el otro capítulo hago el especial, pero ya empezando enero, y con esto doy fin al arco de las Novas y de Cell, espero que les haya gustado y habrá bardo, rikura, bardo, rikura y eso sería….

Pd: los quería Trollear pero me arrepentí, porque no funciona por segunda vez, eso…


	8. Chapter 8

Nda: Bueno han pasado como 85 años y unas semanas desde que abandoné Fanfiction, aquí al menos puedo bardear de lo lindo, en fin así que empecemos con el capítulo semi especial porque va de acuerdo a esta trama y esas cosas.

Así que empecemos...

Capítulo 8:"Conociendo al salvador de Genetics"

EN PLAYA YOKOHAMA...

-"¿todo terminó?"- preguntó una Cassie muy sorprendida al ver cómo el hombre que salvó su vida y la del pelotón mientras vio por la pantalla aquella batalla.

-"Si, así es... Tal como lo dijo Elise, ese Gokú es una caja de sorpresa"- decía una Milena con una sonrisa tranquila y aliviada porque todo concluyó.

-"Siiiiii, Gokú-sensei es el mejor"- exclamaron lleno de alegría el pelotón de West Genetics tanto pandoras como los Limiters sacando sonrisas en los de East Genetics también.

CON LAS DE PRIMEROS...

-"Siiiiiii, Gokú-sensei es el mejor"- exclamó Kaho con una sonrisa feliz como sus compañeras y compañeros con la misma alegría por a su héroe.

"Mi héroe dorado" pensó Kaho con una sonrisa de amor al ver a su monumento de hombre siendo ayudado por las pandoras de terceros y de segundo como las sensei encargadas de ellos, pero eso no es motivo para estar celosa porque ganaron una pelea que si no fuera por Gokú, las bajas serían mucho más por ese ataque sorpresa de los Novas.

 **-¡Estado de defensa!**

 **-¡El estado de emergencia ha sido cancelado!**

 **-¡Regresen a la base!**

 **-¡Siendo las 1.736 horas estado de defensa!**

 **-¡El estado de emergencia ha sido cancelado!**

 **-¡Todos los enemigos Novas han sido derrotados!**

 **-¡Los movimientos de las Pandoras que poseían Estigmas anormales, han sido detenidos!**

Fue la voz robótica dando fin a la invasión Nova de este año...

Con Chevaliers...

NDA: la reunión pasó normal como en el canon hasta que se tocó el tema...

-"Así que ese tal Son Gokú logró derrotar a ese monstruo llamado Cell"- dijo uno informando acerca el hombre que salvó al mundo de los Novas y de ese lagarto mutante.

-"Gracias a eso, las bajas fueron mínimas"- dijo otro hombre mientras el informe de Son Gokú está llegando a ellos.

-"Así que West Genetics se aseguró que ese hombre no es de este mundo, el informe dice que él apareció en los cielos derrotando a dos Number con suma facilidad aun estando débil"- dijo otro Hombre sorprendido por lo hecho por ese hombre.

-"Gengo Aoi quiere estudiar el adn de ese hombre..."- fue la petición dicha por ese hombre mencionado que otro hombre de los Chevaliers solo dijo...

-"Para que no se oponga al proyecto Oohara, lo podremos entretener eso de Goku y poder sacar beneficios para nuestras pandoras"-

-"Entonces se hará eso... porque la situación lo amerita"- terminó de decir el último Chevaliers para dar inicios a los planes para hacer más fuertes a las pandoras y ver si el adn del hombre del cielo llamado Son Gokú es compatible con las pandoras...

-"Si todo lo justifica, por eso necesitamos pasar toda la información recolectada desde West Genetics"- terminó de decir el último Chevaliers hasta que todos en conjunto exclamaron.

-"NO IMPORTA EL RIESGO QUE CONLLEVE"-

EN WEST GENETICS... Al rato...

Vemos salir a una Elise de la puerta de la sala médica en donde fue atendido Gokú junto a Yumi Kim que...

-"¿Cómo está Gokú-sensei, Elise Sensei?"- preguntó una muy preocupada Chiffon mientras que las demás se pusieron de pie para saber el estado de su amado porque vieron sus heridas y eran muy feas por así decirlo.

-"Esta bien... pero mientras no despierte, no podremos darle de esa semilla milagrosa llamada "semillas del ermitaño", así que queda esperar"- fue el informe de la oficial médico de West Genetics con su bata médica.

Las chicas solo suspiraron de alivio ante tal informe que su amado está bien, solo queda esperar que despierte y, preguntarles muchas cosas acerca de él, el cómo hizo esa transformación de cabello dorado y esas cosas, pero...

-"Entonces si no lo puede comer esa semilla... entonces..."- no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras la coqueta Arnette porque Miyabi la interrumpió.

-"Ya sé lo quieres hacer... Yo haré eso con Gokú-sensei"- dijo la cierta pervertida de cabellera azulada corta ex quitadoras de inocencias de princesos.

-"¿ah, sí?, ¿por qué tú?"- preguntó de forma desafiante la pelirroja con cola de caballo pegando sus pechos con la de Miyabi mirándose de forma desafiantes.

-"Porque sí y ya... beso mejor que tú"- revela la peli azul de forma arrogante dejando con una vena en la sien en Arnett, cuando las chicas escucharon eso se le abrieron los ojos, en especial a las Number que no se les ocurrió esa idea por parte de la pandora pelirroja con cola de caballo.

-"A ver a ver, ¿quieren hacer comer esa semilla al estilo boca a boca?"-preguntó una casi saliendo de sus casillas Ingrid que dejó a todas las chicas interesadas en el saiyajin...

-"A... a... así... que... la que hará... eso... seré... yo... por ser..."- no completó todas sus palabras la celosa Chiffon porque la última palabra lo dijo en un susurro.

-"¿iba a decir algo, presidenta?"- preguntó su amiga y vicepresidenta Ticy de forma curiosa a su presidenta...

-"No, nada..."- le respondió ya más tranquila la peli castaña con los ojos entrecerradas para dirigirse a las demás pandoras celosas que son Miyabi que está a punto de agarrarse con Arnett mientras que las mejillas de Satella se hinchaban lindamente por los celos porque ella quiere hacer eso con su Gokú-kun al igual que Rana, la Tsundere de Ingrid y su mejor amiga Marin, Elizabeth solo miraba esta escena con una gota de sudor al igual que Attia y Creo aunque esta última solo sentía molesta por las cosas indebida que le harán a su salvador y sensei.

-"Ya cálmense, no es momento de pelear en estos momentos"- dijo de forma autoritaria la #1 de west Genetics que las pandoras como Miyabi, Arnett, Satella, Ingrid y Marin se calmaron pero se miraron con rayos mientras que Rana solo sonreía con esperanzas y ansiosa de entrenar con su Gokú-sensei, ella tomó la decisión de hacer el bautizo con él aunque él sea mucho mayor que él, "pero la vale la pena hacerlo" pensó esta última con un sonrojo lindo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil esta vez, debemos estar calmadas y no desperdiciar energías debido al estado de la academia"- dijo de forma seria Elizabeth Mably que las mencionadas no tenían más opción que hacer eso de forma definitiva.

Pero lo que no se dieron cuentas las pandoras mientras discutían antes de que Chiffon las calmaran, era que Elise y Yumi entraron en secreto a la sala médica en donde está descansando su amado hombre, su héroe y salvador de este mundo durmiendo de forma plácida mientras que al lado está la semilla del ermitaño para cuando despertara.

-"Así que una de las dos tendrá que dar su primer beso, ¿eh?"- dijo una forma coqueta Yumi que Elise solo asintió de la misma forma coqueta que su amiga y compañera.

-"Veo que no cederemos para ver quien será la primera"- dijo Elise mirando con una mirada de deseo de estar con él para siempre pero quiere saber muchas cosas de él aparte de lo que conocieron hasta ahora.

Y cuando las dos estaban para al menos con esas intenciones de besarlo para después darle esa semilla, Yumi le hizo el gesto a Elise para que ella sea la primera en besar a Gokú con la condición de que ella sea la primera en darle ese entrenamiento de aquellos, la peli verde oficial médico tomó la semilla y cuando estaba a punto de hacer eso...

-"ASÍ LAS QUERÍA AGARRAR PUERCAS"- exclamaron con celos y una vena en la sien las pandoras de Satellizer, Ingrid, Rana, Chiffon, Arnett, Miyabi y Marín mientras que Ticy solo quedó más perpleja al ver a su presidenta comportándose más de esa forma como también Elizabeth quedó más sorprendida que se comporten como quinceañeras sus compañeras de tercero como también Attia y Creo, esta última solo es más controlada pero los celos los supo guardar...

-"¿Qué hacen en la sala médica sin mi autorización?"- preguntó enojada Elise porque le interrumpieron el acto de besar boca a boca con su amado hombre de pelos de puntas que está durmiendo de forma al plácida...

-"No te hagas la inocente, sabemos lo que ibas a hacer, tarada"- dijo una enojada cómica de Arnett con el tono alto y cuando Chiffon iba a decir algo...

-"Aghhhhhh, ¿por qué tanto griterío aquí?"- fueron las palabras de un azabache que está abriendo los ojos poco a poco para mirar a las chicas presentes que...

-"Gokú-kun/Sensei"- exclamaron al mismo tiempos las pandoras y las number con una felicidad enorme de ver a su amado salvador despierto pero evitaron de que se abalanzaran contra él debido a las heridas...

-"Gokú, come la semilla del ermitaño"- decía de forma amable la peli verde oficial médico con una sonrisa cálida y lleno de amor que azabache solo asintió para abrir la boca que la hermosa doctora se lo dio ahí felizmente, Gokú comió de la semilla y una vez hecho eso, de inmediato se puso de pie dejando con una sorpresa a las pandoras pero no tanto como antes porque vieron ese milagroso tanto en persona como en los recuerdos en el caso de Chiffon.

-"Qué bueno que tengo estas semillas del ermitaño en este mundo"- dijo un Gokú tensando sus músculos estando en boxer solamente para luego estirar su cuerpo sin importarles que hay mujeres presentes ahí.

NDA: Ay Gokú si que te pasas...

Satellizer se sonrojó furiosamente al ver a su amado de este modo cubrió su sonrojado rostro con sus manos para evitar que las demás la vieran así.

Chiffon se le salió un pequeño hilo de sangre en su nariz al ver semejante hombre para luego morder su labio inferior de forma sukulenta.

El sonrojo de Ingrid no se hizo esperar y fue de forma atómica al ver semejante cuerpo semidesnudo del saiyajin mientras que Marín le pasó lo mismo que a Chiffon, un hilo de sangre en su nariz mientras miraba el torso desnudo de su salvador de forma algo pervertida.

En el caso de Rana, está muy sonrojada como emocionada al ver semejante cuerpo entrenado de su elegido para el ritual de los Limiter pero lo quiere hacer igualmente.

Creo solo sonrió con un leve sonrojo porque admite que ese hombre es muy guapo por así decirlo, Elizabeth se sonrojó de forma furiosa para luego darse la vuelta con una mirada de enojo fingido porque su sonrojo pudo más que su enojo al querer reprender a su sensei.

Aquí se puso más peligrosa la cosa... Yumi, Elise, Arnett y Miyabi miraban con esa cara de pervertida que no se lo saca nadie al estilo de Anna de Shimoneta.

Ticy se cubrió la vista sonrojadísima al igual que Ganessa al ver a su sensei de ese modo pero miraban de reojo el cuerpo del saiyajin eso sí...

-"¿eh?, ¿pasa algo?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma ingenua que las chicas la están mirando y actuando algo raro...

-"TEN LA DECENCIA DE PONERTE ALGO, EXHIBICIONISTA"- exclamó Attia sonrojada apuntando con su dedo al sensei porque las chicas no se atrevían a responder por el calor de sus cuerpos, bueno, uno más que otras, entonces Gokú siendo Gokú no sabía el por qué está molesta la loli peli plata de tercero pero decidió ponerse una playera azul con el pantalón que usa para enseñar a los de primeros, segundo y terceros en la academia.

Una vez que Gokú se puso esa ropa y las chicas más calmadas abriendo las ventanas de la sala de enfermería, el azabache solo dijo.

-"Así que quieren saber cómo derroté a Cell, ¿verdad?"- las chicas asintieron en aprobación a las palabras de su amado.

-"Si Gokú-sensei, queríamos saber cómo lo hizo para transformarse en el cabello dorado"- eran las palabras de Marín ansiosa de saber de aquel que lo revivió, Ingrid está atenta a las palabras de su amado que conquistó su corazón.

-"Si, estamos muy intrigadas porque no solamente derrotaste a ese monstruo sino también a los novas muy fácilmente"- dijo de forma seria Elizabeth que el saiyajin solo sonrió para sí mismo.

-"Bueno, creo que es hora de que sepan de dónde provengo, quiero que hagan algo... Satella, Chiffon, pongan su mano en mi cabeza... Satella si quieres puedes tocar la mano de los demás..."- decía el azabache entendiendo ese problemita que tiene Satellizer, pero él quiere ir a la raíz de su problema, pero decidió que ella le cuente todo, la hermosa rubia de anteojos solo quedó reacia y tocó la cabeza de su amado sin pensarlo porque él es el único que lo puede hacer sin sentir repulsión.

-"ustedes hagan una cadena con sus manos con Chiffon y yo haré el resto"- terminó de decir el saiyajin que las chicas solo asintieron e hicieron lo que su sensei/compañero de academia les dijo, una vez hecho eso, Gokú transmitió sus recuerdos tal como pasó con Margaret y la peli castaña presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

NDA: Recuerden hasta la saga de cell...

Una vez que los recuerdos cesaron, las pandoras y las Number procesaron todo, él es era una hombre casado, con un hijo pero divorciado oficialmente, es un extraterrestre de otra dimensión, saiyajin se llamaba su raza, aquella extinta raza que fue destruida por un tirano llamado Freezer, la primera pelea con Cell y posterior sacrificio para luego caer en este mundo, las chicas a excepción de Chiffon y las Numbers salieron del la sala médica para ordenar sus pensamientos, una montaña de emociones sentían al ver la historia de su amado, se sentían decepcionada porque fue casado por una arpía, pero felices de que se divorció, pero dejando de lado eso, eran los sentimientos lo que las confundían, o sea, en el caso de Satellizer, ella solo fue a la azotea del hospital mientras una cierta peli verde de East Genetics la vio subir a dicho lugar mientras iba con su sempai, Milena que ambas iban a conocer a su salvador, su héroe, pero eso sí, las chicas se fueron del lugar sin decir nada, muy pensativas...

-"Creo que..."- no pudo terminar sus palabras el saiyajin porque fue abrazado por tres chicas al instante fuertemente a su amado saiyajin.

-"No digas nada Gokú, tu historia es algo dificil de digerir, las entiendo a ellas"- dijo una Chiffon con lágrimas en los ojos porque nadie merece lo que pasó Gokú, su Gokú sin romper mentalmente. Recordó la impotencia de él cuando Cell estaba a punto de matarla junto a Satellizer y sacó esa transformación que alcanzó el hijo de su amado, por eso, se prometió a sí misma no dejarlo ir.

-"Gokú-kun, tanta cosas que pasaste y sigues siendo el mismo"- decía entre sollozos Elise que Yumi solo asintió a las palabras de su amiga y rival en el amor por Gokú que el mencionado iba a decir algo pero...

-"Elise, soy yo Milena, ¿puedo pasar?"- preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta la mencionada peli azul oscuro que las tres chicas dejaron de abrazar a su amado que está muy perplejo pero a la vez se sentía bien cada vez que ellas hacen eso, pero vio a las chicas arreglarse como secarse las lágrimas para que la oficial médico dijera a Milena que pasaran, entonces entraron las dos chicas de East Genetics que vieron a las number, la número #1 de West Genetics y el salvador del mundo Son Gokú.

-"Milena, Cassie, ¿Qué los traen por aquí?"- preguntó una Elise con una media sonrisa que la otra peli verde con coletas está mirando en su salvador que está mirando pensativo.

-"Vinimos a agradecer a nuestro salvador"- decía la peli azul oscuro apuntando al saiyajin con una sonrisa que Gokú se apuntó a sí mismo.

-"Si... gracias por salvarnos, Gokú-sensei"- decía Cassie en tono de agradecimiento inclinando con respeto hacia el azabache que el mencionado solo se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Bueno... ¿de nada?"- dijo algo nervioso el azabache porque no es de recibir tantos elogios y gratitud con tal de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, es suficiente pero no esperó el abrazo de cierta peli verde con dos coletas y con lágrimas en los ojos, Chiffon y las number no se vieron celosas por el asunto porque saben muy bien que en East Genetics casi murieron gran cantidad de pandoras y limiter y las bajas no pasaron a mayores gracias al saiyajin, Milena hizo lo mismo y dejó esos pensamientos lascivos que veía en el pack que le dio Elise a cambio de su silencio porque ella sospechó de un cierto hombre que llegó de los cielos a West Genetics.

-"Te agradecemos por todo, Gokú-san"- dijo Milena en un tono lleno de gratitud que Gokú solo se limitó a sonreir.

-"Bueno con tal de que estén bien, me conformo con eso, Milena y Cassie, ¿ciertos?"- preguntó el azabache con curiosidad que ambas solo asintieron dejando el abrazo.

-"Así es Gokú-san, somos de East Genetics, y me gustaría saber cómo hizo eso del cabello dorado"- decía una hermosa Cassie porque la verdad quiere saber eso, cuando Gokú iba a punto de hablar, la interrumpió la peli verde médico Oficial.

-"No te preocupes, puedo contarte todo de él, vamos Milena, Cassie"- fueron las palabras de la susodicha que ambas no tuvieron opción que seguir a la oficial médico de West Genetics que se despidieron del saiyajin prometiendo que iban a volver dejando a Gokú con Yumi y Chiffon...

-"Así que todo terminó, espero que el gobierno no tome decisión que afecte la relación con Gokú"- se dijo para sí mismo Yumi Kim que Chiffon oyó eso y puso la mano en su pecho porque no quiere perder a su hombre y así terminó el día para el trío...

Después de saber el pasado de Gokú, Satellizer subió a la azotea para estar al aire libre y pensar en lo que vio en los recuerdos de su amado.

"¿por qué no me dijo antes, acaso nunca confió en mí?" pensaba la rubia mirando al horizonte pero recordó la cita que tuvieron en su habitación que él le diría la verdad y... que siempre estará ahí para ella no importa qué... "Él me prometió estar conmigo, yo, yo... no debo ser como su anterior esposa... ha hecho tantas cosas por mí sin nada a cambio y..." dejó de pensar porque lágrimas salieron de sus ojos "Él nunca me forzó a hablar de mí, me ve como yo soy... Satella" pensó con una sonrisa cálida pero recordó la pelea contra Cell y la casi muerte de su amado con ella y Chiffon.

"Si tan solo te hubiera pasado algo malo, no sé si lo habría podido soportar. Desde que llegaste a mi vida, lo eres todo para mí, Gokú-kun" pensaba la hermosa Satellizer mirando al horizonte mientras su cabello se sacudía al compás del viento.

-"¡Hola, Satellizer-san!" - Cassie aparecería a espaldas de la rubia llegando a la azotea del hospital.

-"¡Oh! Solo eres tú, Cassie Lockheart."- Satellizer se volteaba en dirección a la peliverde.

-"Parece que recuerdas mi nombre. Eso me hace feliz." - Cassie lo decía con una dulce sonrisa ya que la rubia la reconoció.

-"Bueno, eso es algo lógico, ya que como podría olvidar la batalla que tuvimos hace un tiempo y... veo que viniste a agradecer a Gokú-kun, ¿verdad?"- son las palabras Mencionadas por Satellizer, quien también embobaba una tierna sonrisa.

-"Estas muy diferente de la vez que nos enfrentamos, Satellizer-san. Eso es genial"-Cassie miraría atentamente a la rubia para continuar.

-"¿Gracias a Gokú-san tú has podido cambiar?"- Preguntó impresionada por el cambio de actitud de la **Pandora** rubia que ésta última solo asintió.

-"Si... Desde que Gokú-kun llegó a mi vida, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo, ha sido maravilloso para mí. No sé qué habría pasado conmigo si él no hubiera aparecido en mi vida"- respondió la rubia poniendo sus manos en el pecho y un lindo rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-"Gokú-ku..."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que...

-"¡Satellizer-san! ¡Yo también estoy interesada en Gokú-san!"- Exclamó la peliverde con un gran rubor en su rostro para continuar con su relato a la rubia.

-"Sé que lo conocí apenas por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero... cuando me salvó de esos Nova y ese tal Cell fue suficiente para que Gokú-san cautivara mi corazón, salvo mi vida sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, Satellizer-san. Debes entender que luchare por conquistar el corazón de Gokú-san, no importa si tú eres mi oponente, no importa quien sea, yo luchare por él"- eran las palabras de Cassie sacaron una leve sonrisa en Satellizer, lo cual sorprendió en gran manera a la peliverde.

-"Yo tampoco me daré por vencida, Cassie"- Contestó Satellizer con competitividad porque ahora sabe con certeza lo que siente gracias a la conversación con Cassie, ella ama con todo su corazón a Son Gokú, su sensei, su héroe, su salvador, el hombre que quiere pasar su vida para siempre.

-"Sin embargo, no soy la única que está interesada en Gokú-kun"- Le advertía ella a la peli verde recordando el casi bardo que causaron más de una vez con las de terceros y cierta presidenta del consejo estudiantil como también las Number que son las más peligrosa junto a Chiffon, Arnett y Miyabi.

-"¡Jajaja!, nunca creí que lucharía para conquistar el corazón de un hombre y más encima, mayor que yo. ¿Sabes una cosa, Satellizer-san? Gracias a Gokú-san, entendí lo que en realidad debo hacer. Cuando lo vi pelear tan valientemente contra ese Nova y ese tal Cell por todos nosotros, me di cuenta de que huir a la realidad no es la solución a mis problemas, sino que debo enfrentar y demostrar mi valentía para ser en los momentos más difíciles, la esperanza para las nuevas generaciones... ¡Obsérvame Satellizer-san, obsérvame vivir mi vida como una **Pandora**! ¡Me convertiré en una **Pandora** de la cual tú y Gokú-san se sientan orgullosos!" - Las palabras de Cassie sacaron una leve sonrisa de la rubia, quien se giraba y se marchaba del lugar despidiéndose sin voltear a ver a la peliverde que ella solo sonreía de forma muy cálida para decirse "Nos volveremos a encontrar, pronto" y así terminó la escena.

Digamos que no me iré en detalles con las demás, pero digamos que las interesadas en Gokú pensaron en casi lo mismo que pasó con Satellizer, deben pelear por su hombre.

Después de varios días, al saiyajin se le ocurrió ir a entrenar sin previo aviso porque se les dieron tiempo libre a toda la academia mientras reconstruían dicho edificio, los único que sabían que iba a entrenar era la directora y el comandante, desde ahí hacia abajo, nadie lo sabía e imagínense lo triste que estaban las chicas enamoradas de Gokú.

Arnett, Miyabi, Satellizer, Ingrid, Marín y las Number de Elise y Yumi están muy tristes, en especial las primeras cincos porque pensaron que se fue para siempre debido a que nunca lo encontraron y peor aún pensaron porque lo dejaron solo en la sala médica debiendo estar ahí para él cuando más él lo necesitaba y eso la hacían sentirse mal, en cuanto a las dos Number estaban retriste porque nadie le avisó de la desaparición, la directora fingía no saber nada dejándolas peor, su estado de ánimo volvieron a su seriedad prometiéndose nunca más enamorarse de alguien.

Chiffon solo miraba al horizonte muy triste por la repentina desaparición de Gokú... "Gokú-kun, espero que algún día regreses... y" no pudo terminar sus palabras porque... sintió un Whooosssshhhhh detrás suyo...

-"Hola"- era la voz muy conocida para la chica que de inmediato se volteó y es él, su amado saiyajin que le está sonriendo de forma despreocupada y con su traje hecho jirones que las lágrimas cómicas para luego darle un golpe cómico en la cara de su amado que éste desprevenido cayó al suelo que se sobó la cara por el golpe...

-"ayayayayyayayay... ¿por qué me peg...Mhppppp"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque la chica del consejo estudiantil le dio un fugaz beso en los labios de su amado encima de él, Gokú quedó perplejo por semejante reacción y ahora mismo se pregunta del por qué reaccionen de ese modo pero el beso, lo hacía sentir bien...

Una vez que cesó el beso por falta de aire, Chiffon lloró en el pectoral de su amado para decirle en susurro...

-"Volviste...snif... pensé... snif... que te fuiste para siempre... sniff"- eran las palabras suaves de la hermosa presidenta del consejo estudiantil que el azabache solo se rascó la cabeza de forma más perpleja aún...

-"Pero le dije a Margaret que me iba a ir por unos días para encontrar la forma de controlar el Super saiyajin fase dos, ¿no les dijo nada?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma interrogativa que Chiffon solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, iba a decir algo más Gokú pero fue silenciado por la castaña de apellido Fairchild o Aoi que se le va conocer más adelante... nah de apellido Son, ese será el apellido futuro de Chiffon... Son Chiffon.

-"Me alegro que esté aquí, Gokú-kun, pensé que te fuiste para siempre... pero... dejando de lado eso... habrá una fiesta con banquete en tu homenaje y mejorar el humor de los estudiantes de la academia"- revela la presidenta del consejo estudiantil todavía abrazado en el pectoral duro de su amado.

-"Ya veo, habrá mucha comida, pues, iré, Chiffon es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tí y las demás"- dijo el saiyajin de forma aprobatoria que la chica quedó muy feliz pero...

-"Ah, por cierto... debo ir a hablrar con Margaret... nos vemos esta noche en el banquete..."- decía Gokú dejando el lugar a un Chiffon que tiene la sonrisa más encantadora al ver a su amado de vuelta en la academia y dio la noticia a las demás pandoras que la reacción de las enamoradas subió el estado de ánimo al saber que su amado no se fue para siempre.

EN LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA...

-"Margaret... estoy de vuelta, jejejejej"- decía un Gokú muy embobado mientras detrás de él están las dos number muy sonrojadas dejando con cara de sospecha a la monja Margaret que Elise y Yumi miraron para otro lado sonrojadas mientras la cara de Gokú está pintado con labial rojo de cortesia de esas dos que... casi lo violan en el pasillo si no hubiese sido porque el saiyajin les dijo que tiene a hablar con Margaret...

-"Me alegro que estés bien y de vuelta de tu entrenamiento, ¿encontraste la forma en controlar dicho estado?"- preguntó la monja que le hizo un gesto a Elise que le de una toalla para limpiar la cara del salvador de Genetics que se hizo tal cual como lo dijo ella.

-"Si y no... debo entrenar para controlar ese estado en la parte emocional porque el exceso de poder del Super saiyajin fase dos me hace diferente como pasó con Gohan"- responde Gokú una vez limpiado la cara de los labiales que las chicas se lo comieron a besos casi haciendo un trío en pleno pasillo, pero dejando eso de lado, la monja Margaret se puso más seria y decidió darle la noticia a Gokú...

-"Gokú... el gobierno y los Chevalier saben de tí y quieren usar tu adn para mejorar a las pandoras para ver si son compatibles, en cualquier momento te van a convocar para ser parte de los proyectos de ellos para llegar más rápido al modo Nova"- revela la monja de forma más seria sentada en su oficina dejando muy sorprendida a Elise.

-"Directora, ¿eso no será muy riesgoso?"- preguntó Elise con una mala espina acerca de eso.

-"Eso estoy pensando, oficial médico Elise Schmidt"- responde más seria la directora de West Genetics.

-"Pero conociendo a Gokú, no creo que él se preste para eso"- decía Yumi seria porque no le gusta para nada lo que quieren hacer los Chevalier porque hace poco Gengo Aoi se le asignó estudiar el adn de Gokú para sacar beneficios por el bien del planeta.

Gokú está mirando todo de forma seria, recordó a los androides creado por Gero y el bio androide Cell y los estragos que causaron en su mundo como acá, miró a la directora para decirle.

-"Por mí que hagan lo que se les de la gana eso, pero si eso sale de control o si crean un ser similar a Cell, me veré en la obligación de destruir todo rastro de eso, espero que no te ofendas por eso, Margaret"-

-"No para nada, sabía que ibas a decir eso, así que por favor entrena y cuida de las pandoras y los Limiter"- era el favor de la directora que el saiyajin extendió su pulgar arriba con una sonrisa de que se puede confiar en el azabache y así terminó la estancia con la directora porque más tarde es el banquete con una fiesta.

Más tarde el consejo estudiantil ya tiene listo una fiesta esta noche, para homenajear a Gokú y mejorar el humor de los estudiantes tras la dura batalla en contra de los Novas.

-"Oye Chiffon, ¿por qué debo ir así?, me incomoda"- eran las palabras de Gokú que se sentía algo incómodo por el traje de gala que lleva puesto.

-"Nada de por qué, Gokú-kun, se hará un homenaje a ti y debes ir con lo mejor"- reprendía de forma suave la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que iba junto a Ticy, Elise y Yumi que iban con traje de gala muy finas por así decirlo que resaltaban su figura.

-"Si Goku-kun, te fuiste por unos días a entrenar a las montañas para controlar esa transformación del SSj2 que perfectamente podrías entrenar libremente aquí"- decía con un puchero lindo Yumi Kim reprendiendo a su amado pensando que se había ido para siempre sin avisar.

NDA: Gokú y su decisión de irse a entrenar sin avisar, la depresión que les haya causado a las pobres chicas enamoradas de él.

-"Perdón, perdón, no era mi intención de hacerles eso"- se disculpaba Gokú que Chiffon no lo soltaba ni por si acaso su agarre.

-"Bueno es hora de disfrutar esa fiesta y que Gokú-kun se sienta cómodo"- eran las palabras de Elise para estar arregostada en el otro brazo de su amado mientras Ticy miraba como Yumi sensei abrazaba la espalda de su salvador dejando algo celosa porque quiere abrazar a su sensei, pero lo dejó de lado porque hay una fiesta que disfrutar...

EN EL LUGAR...

Vemos a una Satellizer algo molesta por no ver a cierta persona mientras ella está vestida de forma muy hermosa.

-"No hubiese venido si no fuera porque Gokú-kun viene para acá"- dijo una Rubia algo molesta cómica porque todavía su amado no aparece hasta que...

-"MIREN ES GOKÚ SENSEI"- decía una pandora del tercer año que a Satellizer vio en donde estaba su amado rodeado por las pandoras y Limiter con miradas agradecidas mientras ella se abría paso y está frente a frente a su amado...

"GOKÚ-KUN"- exclamó una feliz y sonrojada Satellizer que se abalanzó a su amado in importar que Chiffon y Elise estaban arregostado en cada y abrazado en el pectoral de Gokú con la sonrisa más amorosa que tiene de ella dejando con la quijada en el suelo al resto de las de tercero por el cambio en ella.

-"Hey Satella, ¿me extrañaste?"- preguntó el saiyajin tratando de acariciar de forma tierna que ella miró a los ojos de su amado y muy amado Gokú...

-"Si cada día eran eternos sin tí, Gokú-kun"- responde de forma tierna la rubia dejando con celos a las tres inclusos a Ticy, Chiffon iba a decir algo pero...

-"GOKÚ"- exclamaron cinco personas más vestido de gala femenina que se abalanzaron a su amado sin importar nada cayendo al suelo el azabache con las demás chicas poniendo la cara de su amado en sus montañas blandas llorando cómicamente...

-"Pensé que te fuiste... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- dijo una Miyabi llorando a cántaros mientras Gokú... ni podía respirar.

-"Buaaaa me sentí tan sola sin tí..."- exclamó Arnett llorando de forma cómica al igual que Marín...

-"Si.. sniff... que bueno que regresaste sensei"- eran las palabras de Marín mientras que Ingrid.

-"Volviste, Gokú-kun"- decía de forma tierna la tsundere pelirroja con una mirada cálida al ver a su amado sensei de vuelta.

-"Qué bueno que hayas vuelto, Gokú - de arimasu"-eran las palabras de Rana feliz y lágrimas en los ojos que el saiyajin está azul sin respirar en una lluvia de pechos...

-"Oigan, el sensei no puede respirar"- decía con una mirada perpleja el princeso de Kazuya que las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso y se alejaron un poco del saiyajin dejando que tome aire...

-"Gracias Kazuya"- decía el saiyajin tomando aire que las chicas miraron con un puchero linda por lo que hicieron dejando con una gota de sudor en Attia y Elizabeth que miró eso con algo de celos, admitía que ella extrañaba al sensei pero...

-"Bienvenido de vuelta, Gokú-sensei"- decía de forma cortés Elizabeth mientras que Atiia miraba de forma seria que el saiyajin no le dijera que es una niña.

-"Si Gokú-Kun bienvenido"- decía con una mirada amorosa Miyabi a su amado con su vestido de gala sin tirantes con un escote muy reveladora y un collar de plata con un diamante al medio, Miyabi hizo eso para conquistar a su amado, aunque sabe muy bien que se lo puede ganar con la comida, algo que ella debe lucir ya que su familia trabaja en esa área.

-"Bienvenido de vuelta y espero que te guste el banquete"- decía de forma cortés y amable las pandoras en general que el saiyajin literalmente se abalanzó para arrasar la comida y cuando tensó su brazo, el saco de gala se rompió en la parte del brazo dejando con una mirada sonrojada en las demás pero las enamoradas de Gokú las intimidaron que no miraran de esa forma a su hombre...

Bueno digamos que el bardo se armó cuando todas las enamoradas de Gokú más Elizabeth, Attia y Ticy se fueron a beber alcohol.

-"Este es el especial de la familia Mably, cuya cosecha data desde 2030"- decía de forma orgullosa y tranquila la rubia #2 de tercero cuando Satellizer bebió el primer sorbo, su rostro se sonrojó dando a entender que se está embriagando, digamos que las Number no fueron la excepción y bebieron como también las demás y la borrachera junto al bardo empezó después de que se pasaron de copas estando así las pandoras involucradas, Marín, Arnett y Miyabi estaban más consciente de sus actos al igual que Chiffon que Ingrid se quedó dormida de tanta borrachera pero Gokú ni se enteraba porque está en otro lado comiendo su banquete de forma tranquila...

NDA: Si tranquila, está arrasando ese saiyajin...

-"Bue... Hic... yo... gané... Hic"- decía una borracha Satellizer tomando su última copa de vino mientras que Rana tomó una copa y se fue de pálida o sea, vomitó la comida que había ingerido antes.

-"Mentira... Hic... yo... gané... hic"- decía una borracha Chiffon sonrojada abrazando a su amiga Ticy.

-"¿cómo que.. hic... ganaste... si eres la... hic que... menos... bebió... hic"- decía una enojada Elizabeth borracha que Chiffon solo sonrió de forma arrogante con el sonrojo de la borrachera.

-"Hic... ¿no sabes?... pudieron haber ganado en beber más... hic... pero... yo fui la primera... hic... que besó ... Hic a Gokú-kun"- revela la presidenta dejando en silencio la sala porque las demás pandoras se fueron a sus habitaciones porque ya terminó la fiesta y solo quedaban las enamoradas de Gokú mas Elizabeth, Creo, Attia y Ticy.

-"jajajajajajajajajaja... ingenuas... hic... yo les gané... hic"- decía de forma arrogante Elise más borracha que todas eso sí mientras que Yumi... solo lanzó la bomba...

-"Yo... nosotras... tenemos lo que ni en sus sueños... hic... tendría... hic... TENEMOS FOTOS DE GOKÚ en todos los estilos y desnudos... jajajajajajjajaj"- esa revelación hizo que las más menos borracha o sea, Arnett, Miyabi, Chiffon y Marín quedaron con una vena en la sien mientras que las demás no aguantaron su ebriedad y se quedaron dormidas... eso le costará muy caro porque las más peligrosas idearon un plan para hacerse con las fotos o el pack de Gokú...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO Y AHORA CON EL MINI ESPECIAl...

Pasaron dos días desde la fiesta esa y el bardo que se armó, y las chicas poco y nada se acordaron del numerito que pasó ese día menos Arnett, Miyabi, Chiffon y Marín.

Marín estaba caminando de forma casual con Arnett que ambas se pusieron de acuerdo mientras llegaron a la oficina de la la oficial médico de forma disimulada y siguieron caminando de largo al ver que Elise y Yumi salieron de ese lugar a una reunión.

-"Es hora"- dijo Arnett a su amiga que asintió y llegaron a la puerta pero pero...

-"Ustedes, ¿qué hace ahí?"- fue la voz de mando que las chicas solo voltearon y era nada menos que Chiffon y justo de casualidad... nah mentira... Miyabi llegó a lo mismo...

-"Eh... solo pasaba por aquí"- decía de forma tranquila y fingida sorpresa de Arnett dejando con una mirada de sospecha en Miyabi...

-"No seas mentirosa, quieren robar el pack de Gokú de esas idio... digo de Elise y Yumi sensei"- dijo de forma al punto la peli azul corta de Miyabi que Chiffon hizo y "Tsk"...

-"Lo dejaré pasar esta vez... porque estoy curiosa por las fotos para una investigación más a fondo"- dijo de forma seria la presidenta del consejo estudiantil dejando con una cara de "Si claro, investigación" en las pandoras presentes, pero dejando de lado eso, las cuatros entraron a las sala de Elise y vieron el ordenador prendido pero con códigos para entrar dicho ordenador...

-"Y entro, me sé la clave de todos los sensei"- dijo Chiffon que empezó a teclear el ordenador de la oficial médico para acceder... entonces encontraron lo más anhelada carpeta que dice...

"PACK PARA LA INVESTIGACIÓN" las chicas sonrieron y cada una tomó una especie de almacenador portatil de datos y lo pusieron así tal cual en la pantalla transfiriendo las fotos de dicha carpeta que, de pasada están viendo las fotos que quedaron con una hemorragia nasal masiva al ver las fotos más atrevida del inocente Gokú...

"Esas tenían esas fotos..." pensaban de forma lujuriosa la peli roja que Marín casi se desmaya de tanta rikura de esas fotos...

-"Creo que investigaré más a fondo esas fotos"- decía con una mirada llena de lujuria por parte de la peli azul de Miyabi Kannazuki pensando en la forma de robarle esa inocencia a su amado sensei y tenía muchas formas...

-"Yo también"- decía una sonrojada Chiffon mientras babea al ver esa fotos mientras que Arnett solo trataba de controlarse pero no podía pero debía ir a investigar más a fondo esas fotos para un trabajo manual de afinar un instrumento llamado Charango o cualquier modismo de masturbación femenina.

Y una vez que se completaron los datos de más del Giga en fotos, las chicas fueron a sus cuartos para investigar más a fondo esas fotos y... empezar actuar ya para dar el primer paso...

Mientras Gokú sintió un escalofrío mientras está entrenando a las pandoras del primer año.

"Siento que debo blindar mi habitación" pensó el azabache algo nervioso, pero lo dejó de lado para ver el entrenamiento y progreso de sus pandoras del primer año que ellas están muy motivadas para ser más fuerte gracias a su Sensei.

FIN DEL ESPECIAL QUE VA CON LA TRAMA...

Así que ya listo eso, haré el alterno y los demás fics que los anunciaré poco a poco...

PD: Me haré un festín con ese mariconazo de Louis, pero el Festín que la humillada que le hago a Issei es un niño tomando leche con lo que le voy a hacer...


	9. Chapter 9

Nda: disculpen por demorarme tanto pero tanto tiempo, haré lo posible con actualizar más seguido y espero que este 2020 pueda estar más activos y no perder lectores, como dije, yo estaré en esta plataforma y Wattpad hasta que termine o que uno de los dos la caguen como lo están haciendo con Youtube o cuando termine DB, eso creo que está para rato, así que empecemos.

NDA 2: Antes de empezar el capítulo, me estaba viendo más de Freezing como reseña, hay muchas waifus y ando muy desactualizado, así que empecemos por el casi L… digo masacre que se le va a dar a ese Tal Louise o Luis o por como se llame.

Capítulo 9: "El viaje a Bali y el plan"

-"de verdad creíste que estar a ese tal inmundo salvador, ¿huirias de mi?"- fue la silueta de un rubio de forma pervertida que tenía amarrada entre manos a una tal rubia, eso quiere decir Satellizer L. Bridget con una mirada vacía.

-"NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE TE TOQUE, ERES MÍA"- exclamó esas palabras el rubio que empezó con su desagradable escena digno de un NTR pero…

Los ojos de la hermosa Satella, así como lo llamaba su amado saiyajin o Goku-kun abrieron de golpe tras ese terrible sueño mientras tocaba su cabeza debido a esa resaca de la fiesta de anoche.

NDA: eso pasó mientras Chiffon y compañía fueron a por las pruebas o el llamado Pack.

"Ya no haré lo que me digas", "No haré eso y realmente odio esto" pensó con una mueca de molestia la hermosa rubia que todavía está vestida con el traje de gala de anoche.

"Todavía no puedo olvidarlo" terminó de pensar para luego tomar un vaso de leche tranquilizándola, pero cuando se miró al espejo, recordó que todavía está con ese vestido de anoche quedando sorprendida y recordando levemente…

"Gokú-kun me trajo aquí" pensó Satella olvidando esa pesadilla de anoche y una sonrisa ensoñadora cuando sintió esos brazos protectores de un verdadero macho Alfa que se respeta, ok no, brazos protectores de la persona que más ama.

"Aun estando a su merced, no hizo nada sin mi consentimiento" siguió pensando la rubia que esa sonrisa tan de mujer enamorada la hizo muy tierna para luego sentarse y ver que en su computador o la pantalla había un mail de su hermana relatando que inició un nuevo negocio de un hotel en Bali y que ella quería que fuese y, si es necesario a sus amigos o "novio" dejando a una Satella muy sonrojada imaginándose a ella y Gokú viendo el sol del que iba puesta al mar con una sonrisa que ella tanto ama, pero antes, debería tomarse un baño en la piscina.

EN LA PISCINA DE WEST GENETICS…

-"Si, no hay nada mejor que un buen chapuzón en la piscina"- dijo una Rana en su bikini mientras que Kaho y Kazuya como los demás princesos como pandoras asintieron hasta que salió Satella con su bikini negro con rojo resaltando su sexy figura para poder nadar pero mirando a todos lados para ver si su amado sensei está presente.

-"¿Estás buscando al sensei?"- preguntó con una mirada pícara la de primer año llamado Kaho que ella tanto, Chiffon, como las chicas que fueron a por el pack de Gokú, estaban tomando un Baño en la piscina olímpica esa para tranquilizar sus hormonas ya que las fotos vistas por ellas, uf, casi cometieron la peligrosidad de meterse al cuarto del azabache y que hicieran ese acto lujurioso, sí, ellas están enamoradas de Gokú, pero entregar algo valioso que se arrepintieron de compartirlo con los princesos que tenían de Limiter. Que esta vez será para siempre, pensar en hacer eso.

-"¿d-de qué e-estás hablando?"- preguntó una sonrojada Satellizer a la de primero que ella miró con más picardía pero ocultando sus deseos de ver otra a vez a su salvador como las demás, estamos hablando de Chiffon, Ticy, Arnett, Marín, Ingrid, Miyabi que quieren ver más que nunca a su amado hombre.

-"No te hagas la inocente, rubia oxigenada"- dijo una molesta Miyabi saliendo de la piscina con su cuerpo muy voluptuosa superando el trauma con la rubia gracias a Gokú que la está entrenando con las de terceros.

-"¿Y qué te importa si lo busco a él?, lo amo con todo mi corazón"- esas palabras los dijo con toda determinación a su verdadera rival en el amor pensando que ella es la más peligrosa.

NDA: Eso cree ella, hay tres más peligrosas antes que la peli azul, la pelirroja con el cabello tomada al estilo cola de caballo y la amiga de la tsundere pelirroja, y habrá más peligrosa en ese aspecto.

-"Espera, Satellizer, yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y seré la primera en estar con Gokú"- fue lo que dijo con tanta naturalidad la principal waifu de Gokú, Chiffon dejando con una vena a cada chica.

-"No, si lo invito a mi viaje al hotel de mi hermana en Bali"- esas palabras lo dijo con coraje dejando más molestas a las demás incluida Rana que quiere hacer el ritual con el sensei y cuando de repente.

-"¿A quien invitarás Satella?"- fue la pregunta de una persona cuya voz conoce muy bien la tierna y hermosa rubia de west Genetics y las demás chicas que se enamoraron de una y otra forma de su sensei, algo muy tabú para algunos.

-"Gokú-kun"- fue la voz suave y tenue de la hermosa Satellizer L. Bridget que las demás miraron con ternura a su amado salvador.

-"Gokú-sensei"- exclamó Kaho abrazando a su salvador con una mirada ensoñadora mientras las demás están con celos al ver como su amado mimaba a la chica de primer año con caricias tiernas en el cabello de la peli castaña.

-"Hey Kaho, me alegro que estés bien"- dijo el saiyajin dejando más feliz a Kaho pero…

-"Gokú-kun"- dijo de forma firme la rubia que el saiyajin miró de forma perpleja a la chica.

-"¿eh, pasa algo Satella?"- preguntó algo nervioso el azabache porque no sabe qué carajo hizo para ver a la de tercer año molesta.

-"Quiero que vayas conmigo a Bali"- dijo de forma firme por los celos al ver esa escena dejando descolocada a las demás.

-"Bueno, si viene de ti, es bueno, sí, acepto ir"- responde de forma tranquila el saiyajin dejando con una cara de felicidad y una ternura para abrazar a su amado que Kaho se tuvo que hacer a un lado porque no quería caer herida por la reina intocable o eso pensaba.

-"GOKUUUUU-KUN"- Exclamaron cada chica presente dejando más perplejo al saiyajin al ver las caras enojada de forma cómica de esas chicas.

-"¿eh?, ¿ocurre algo?"- preguntó el azabache dejando sin respuestas a las chicas pero recordó algo.

-"Ah, ahora recuerdo… tenía planeado algo que Margaret me dijo hiciera por ustedes que Elize y Yumi estuvieron de acuerdos con la condición de hacer esto"- se pausó Gokú dejando a unas muy curiosas chicas incluyendo a Satella que está abrazada en su amado saiyajin.

-"Que debería salir con ustedes para tranquilizarlas por el trauma que pasó con las y seleccionadas para mi nuevo régimen de entrenamiento"- dijo Gokú dejando con los ojos muy abiertos en las enamoradas de él.

-"Pero por como se decidió, Yumi y Elize son las primeras, como también Chiffon la siguiente, Miyabi, Ingrid, Marin, Rana, Arnett serán las primeras por el momento pero antes, cumpliré con el pedido de Satella, ¿Qué dicen?"- era la propuesta de un ingenuo Gokú que dicha propuesta será su perdición de inocencia de forma heavy, no me pregunten como porque ni yo sé.

Las chicas pensaron en los pro y contras de esa propuesta, pero querían conocer mucho mejor y enlazar más fuertes sus vínculos con su amado hombre saiyajin, entonces, las chicas decidieron aceptar esa propuesta sacando una sonrisa en el azabache que todo está bien, pero lo que no sabe… es el bardo que se va a armar después de eso.

"Si le pasa algo a Gokú, te mato rubia" fueron las amenazas de las chicas mencionadas a Satellizer incluyendo Miyabi también amenazó porque ahora tiene un motivo para seguir adelante y mejorar, Son Gokú, ese nombre la cambió para siempre.

"Jah, ni en sus sueños, perras" se dijo de forma oc Satella porque por Gokú, le hace pelea a esas mujerzuelas y así terminó la jornada.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL AVIÓN…

-"Agh.. Satella estoy aburrido, debí haber usado la teletransportación y casi terminado"- decía un aburrido Gokú mientras que Satella solo daba un suspiro de derrota al ver que su amado es muy impaciente en ese aspecto.

Bueno, son cinco horas de viaje entre Genetics en Japón con Bali que es al otro lado del sudoeste asiático, en Indonesia si no me equivoco.

-"Ya tranquilo Gokú-kun, ya falta poco"- decía con una tierna sonrisa Satella que por él, se aguantaba ese lado inquieto de él, se lo debe y ella lo sabe muy bien.

-"Pero… bueno que más da"- y con esas palabras, se dispuso a dormir porque estaba al medio del viaje mientras para luego poner su cabeza en las piernas de Satella que ella solo le acaricia el cabello de forma muy tierna sacando lo mejor de ella.

"Desde que llegaste a mi mundo, cambiaste muchas cosas de mí, gracias Gokú-kun" pensó la ex reina intocable mientras acariciaba el cabello del azabache como también, recordando esas palabras de él que siempre la protegería en la cual, lo está cumpliendo al pie de la letra y así terminó ese viaje.

SALIENDO DEL AEROPUERTO…

-"Wow, este lugar me recuerda a Kame House"- dijo el azabache mirando las palmeras y el estilo algo tropical del lugar que le traía recuerdos del hogar del viejo maestro, el buen Roshi.

-"¿Tanto así, Gokú-kun?"- preguntaba de forma curiosa Satella y a la vez feliz de ver al saiyajin con esa sonrisa típica de él, algo contagioso debo decir.

-"Así es, el clima es similar al hogar del maestro Roshi"- decía con una sonrisa nostálgica porque fue el primer entrenamiento fuera de la montaña Paoz en la que ambos están disfrutando aquel ambiente pero...

-"Siento interrumpir pero, ¿eres Satellizer L. Bridget?"- fue la voz fina pero a la vez elegante la de Francia en que la pareja volteó a ver a un hombre con traje de mayordomo de cabellera larga para luego seguir con sus dichos.

-"Me llamo Friedrik y estoy para llevarlos al hotel como Violet Bridget lo ordenó"- se presentó el fino y elegante mayordomo en la que detrás de él una Limusina bien Top dejando un silbido de impresión por el auto largo.

-"Eso es nuevo"- dijo Gokú que la rubia solo asintió con una sonrisa olvidando el pequeño detalle que está aconteciendo.

Ya en la Limusina, Gokú solo miraba afuera por como era el ambiente y no le importaba mucho el poder de la familia Bridget porque primero, la ve a ella por como es, una mujer dispuesta a superar sus límites y dos, Bulma tiene mejor poder que todas las familias poderosas de este mundo, pero ella entiende tal como es a Gokú, su mejor amigo y le importa poco si es pobre o no.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel una mujer parecida a Satellizer, cabellera rubia, con una mirada alegre y despreocupada, algo parecido a Son Gokú, el cuerpo similar a su hermanastra, pero en menor medida y vestida con un traje elegante algo conservadora que estaba esperando en la entrada del hotel.

-"Stella, ha pasado tanto tiempo, me alegro que vinieras"- decía una feliz Viole taus hermanastra dejando algo sorprendido al azabache por el parecido a su amiga, pero.

-"¿Stella?, es mejor Satella"- dijo el azabache mientras veía como Violet abrazaba de forma cariñosa a la rubia pero…

El ambiente se puso algo tenso porque…

-"¿han crecido de nuevo?. ¿Qué talla usas?"- preguntó Violet a Satellizer que la mencionada quedó con cara de palo y no dijo nada dejando confundido al azabache pensando que le estaba preguntando por su estatura.

Entonces Violet dejando de lado porque su hermana va a presentar al azabache.

-"Violet, él es…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque...

-"ERES SON GOKÚ, EL HOMBRE QUE DERROTÓ A LOS NOVAS Y A ESE TAL CELL… KYAAAAA, ESE ERA LA SORPRESA QUE ME DECÍA STELA"- exclamó emocionada Violet que el saiyajin quedó perplejo ante la extraña actuación de ella pero le agradaba.

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso de tener la cabellera dorada?"- preguntó muy feliz y cuando Gokú le iba a responder.

-"Bonita conversación… ¿puede ser porque ha pasado mucho tiempo?"- fue la voz que dejó a un Gokú curioso al ver al portador de aquella pero Satella quedó con una mirada de ¿pánico?, ¿incomodidad?.

-"Me alegro de verte mi querida hermana, han pasado cuatro años, ¿verdad?"- continuó esa voz dejando más incómoda y con una mirada nerviosa como también, pánico haciendo volver a lo que era antes, la reina intocable, ese tipo es de cabellera rubia, ojos igual a la de Violet, camisa negra con pantalón beig, físico delgado como los princesos del lugar que Gokú sintió una tensión pero lo dejó de lado por el bien de su pupila y protegida, Satella.

-"¿Louis?, Bienvenido Louis, Stella está aquí"- dijo de forma despreocupada Violet mientras Satella lo miró con una mirada vacía y apretando su puño en el vestido por los recuerdos malos del pasado.

-"Después de que fueras a Genetics, yo fui a Genetics de Inglaterra, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos así. Incluso siendo hermanos"- dijo Louis de la forma más despreocupada como si nada hubiera pasado a la rubia que le salió una gota de sudor y apunto de llorar por rabia.

-"Si… Si… hace tiempo"- fue la voz temblorosa de Satellizer que Gokú se percató de una, el puede ser ingenuo e idiota a veces, pero cuando algo o alguien no está bien, se da cuenta y para que la tensión bajara…

-"Louis, déjame presentarte… el hombre que salvó Genetics Japón de los Novas y contra ese tal Cell, Son Gokú, el sensei de Stella"- presentó Violet para desviar la tensión y lo que está pasando a Satella.

-"¿de verdad?"- preguntó sorprendido Louis pero por dentro, solo desprecio hacia el azabache para extenderle su mano de forma cortés.

-"Soy Louis L. Bridget, hermano menor de Satellizer. Estoy muy sorprendido, verdaderamente sorprendido de que una pandora va con su sensei y es primera vez que un hombre las entrena"- dijo de forma cortés y muy agradable Louis que el saiyajin correspondió dicho gesto dejando a una Satella muy mal.

-"No te ofendas, no creí que un sensei viniera acá y gracias por enseñarles bien, Señor Gokú y por salvar el instituto de mi hermana"- decía de forma agradecida Louis que Gokú solo asintió de forma normal pero…

-"Oh. Todavía no se las he presentado. Ella es Holy Rose"- presentó Louis a su pandora que tiene una mirada seria llamada Holly Rose, tiene el pelo largo de color blanco grisáceo con flequillo hacia la izquierda y ojos rojizos opacos, vestida de ejecutiva o algo típico de la zona de Inglaterra. Ella tiene un gran parecido con Satellizer L. Bridget.

-"La alumna número uno en segundo curso en Inglaterra "Genetics UK" y también es mi compañera"- presentó el rubio a su pandora dejando con los ojos abiertos en la rubia esa.

"¿La compañera de Louis?" pensó con sorpresa Satella y al mirarla a los ojos, vio frialdad por parte de ella.

-"Holly, ¿puedes presentarte a mi segunda hermana mayor?"-pidió cortésmente el rubio a su pandora que ella asintió sin rechistar.

-"Holly Rose, encantada de conocerte, Satellizer L. Bridget"- se presentó de forma robótica la peli blanca grisácea a Satella que ella hizo el mismo gesto.

-"Wow, no pensé que ella sea igual a Satella"- dijo el azabache mirando a ambas chicas que decidió seguir hablando.

-"Si entrenas lo suficiente, liberarás todo su potencial"- eran las palabras de un Gokú halagando a la ojo rojos de buen cuerpo, nada que envidiar a Satella eso si.

-"Gracias por el cumplido, Señor Gokú"- dijo de forma cortés Holly e inclinándose para que no viera su pequeña sonrisa, ella sabe muy bien quien es él para luego estar con esa mirada seria.

-"Bien ahora que hemos terminado de presentarnos, ¿por qué no vamos a comer?... pedí lo mejor ya que venía Stella y Gokú-sensei"- terminó de decir Violet apar luego arregostarse en el musculoso brazo del azabache que ella ya tenía ganas de hacer eso dejando con una mirada perpleja en el azabache.

-"¿Vamos Sensei, te gusta la comida Indonesa?"- preguntó la hermanastra de Satella al azabache que este cuando le hablan de comida.

-"Bueno, después de este viaje, me estoy muriendo de hambre"- decía el azabache avanzando como un niño yendo a la tienda de dulces pero.

-"Nos vamos también"- dijo Louis que Holly solo asintió pero antes…

-"Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo…."- se pausó para mirar con esa cara perversa repugnante a Satella que ella quedó con más pánico y esa mirada vacía.

-"Stella"- terminó de decir el rubio con ese tono que hacen los abusadores sexuales preparando para sus fechorías con su objetivo dejando peor a la pobre rubia de ojos azules.

La cosa es que la conversación pasó tal como en la historia original, Violet tratando de justificar lo que hizo Louis porque era un joven prematuro y sin trato a las mujeres, diciendo que ella es la causante de la separación de ambos y viendo que aun no supera su trauma Satellizer, ella dijo que el hombre tiene una pandora como novia y que eso es señal de que él cambió, ¿no? Y más encima, le gusta la forma de ser del azabache dejando con una sonrisa muy agradable a Satella olvidando de momento la incomodidad de Louis.

-"Veo que al mencionar ese nombre, es algo más que tu sensei, ¿eh?"- preguntó de forma pícara Violet que la rubia solo sonrió de forma tierna.

-"Si, él… es alguien que vale la pena estar"- fueron las palabras sinceras de Satella dejando con una mirada seria en Violet.

-"Ten en cuenta que se lo pueden llevar detenido hasta ser expulsado de Genetics por eso, incluso con cárcel, salir con alumnas de Genetics es penado por la ley, es mucho mayo que tú"- esas palabras dejó con un enojo a Satella.

-"No si es consentido y yo apruebo esto, no dejaré que me separen de Gokú-kun… lo amo"- lo dijo apunto de llorar dejando más sorprendida a su hermana que ella solo suspiró.

-"Recuerda eso, a nuestros padres no le gustará eso, pensé que saldrías con el joven Kazuya por influencia política"- dijo de forma preocupada la rubia que Satella solo se puso de pie para darle una linda sonrisa.

-"Gokú es algo que ni Kazuya Aoi ni ningunos de esas personas poderosa logran ser, una persona que trata tal cual a todos, por igual"- y con esas palabras, se retiró dejando muy pensativa a Violet.

NDA: Gracias a Violet veremos que pasará ahora con Gokú en su presencia.

Al día siguiente…

-"Wow, qué rica la comida indonesa"- decía Gokú sobándose su vientre mientras platos de comidas dejando con una sonrisa feliz a Satella que ella está comiendo de forma fina y elegante.

-"Me alegro de eso Gokú-kun"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo que el corazón de Gokú latiera algo rápido, es algo que le pasa cuando Chiffon le sonríe de esa forma o la misma Ingrid… bueno Marín, Miyabi, las senseia, digamos que son… miradas tiernas pero de otra forma, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-"Eres la mejor, Satella, comer contigo es lo mejor"- decía con esa sonrisa característica Gokú haciendo que el sonrojo de Satella se notara mucho para comer de forma tierna y esa mirada que ablanda hasta el corazón de la persona más dura y Son Gokú no es la excepción.

-"¿de verdad?"- preguntó sonrojada de forma tierna la rubia que el azabache solo asintió para luego ella decir con la sonrisa más cálida.

-"Gracias"- Gokú solo quedaba mirando esos ojos vivos de ella, algo que quiere seguir conservando y con ir a Bali con ella la hacía feliz, entonces que así sea.

Pero como sabemos lo bueno dura poco y ahí pasará algo, o uno de los acontecimientos que ni los amigos de Gokú sabian de esa faceta y eso es gracias a la pelea con Cell en Genetics, comprendió mejor aun a las chicas y en especial a Satella y Chiffon que hicieron que Gokú sintiera algo que nunca experimentó… aunque desconocido por ahora para él: el amor.

Nda: la lujuria por parte de las peligrosas.

-"Hey, ¿están ahí también?"- fueron las palabras que para Satella, es repugnante, peor que ser tocada por un desconocido, la voz de Louis, su hermanastro y eso a Gokú se percató, antes sospechaba y ahora supo el por qué.

-"¿Están comiendo aquí?. Si lo hubiera sabido, podríamos haber comido juntos"- eran las palabras de ese rubio que venía con Holly dejando peor a Satella debido al trauma del pasado y el causante de sus pesadillas.

-"Ah, ¿Louis, qué te trae por aquí?"- preguntó Gokú con un tono algo de pocos amigos porque quería que su mujer… perdón… ¿su mujer?, es algo nuevo tuviera esa luz.

-"Nada solo quería pasar a saludarlos"- decía con una mirada tranquila el rubio que el azabache no se la compró mucho.

-"¿dormiste bien anoche, Gokú-san?"- preguntó de forma rara el rubio dejando incómoda a Satella que el saiyajin otra vez se percató.

-"Si, duermo bien como todos los días, ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?"- preguntó el azabache de forma seria dejando con una sonrisa tranquila o curioso a Louis.

-"Bueno para asegurarme de que no rompas la ley por eso, aquí es muy estricto el tema de que los mayores duerman con las menores de edad, se ve muy mal"- dijo el rubio de forma informativa que el saiyajin solo quedó normal.

-"Ha, con que era eso, Satella duerme en habitación separada en la mía, respeto mucho la privacidad de ella"- dijo el azabache haciendo énfasis a la privacidad que dejó algo picado en Louis.

-"Ya veo, es que quería contarte muchas cosas de mi hermana, la forma en como duerme, todo lo que le gusta y lo que odia, nadie sabe tanto como yo… también en la posición en como duerme…"- dijo esto último con esa misma mirada a Satella que quedó en pánico y en shock por esos recuerdos horrible, no sé como describir eso, pero es NTR por donde se le conozca a diferencia que Satella nunca lo disfrutó. Gokú se percató de eso y decidió hacerle la respuesta de un Gokú que radicalmente cambió en la pelea con Cell gracias a las waifus mencionadas.

-"No me interesa saber eso, me da lo mismo eso, porque con tal de ver la felicidad en ella me conformo, hay algo que a ella le fascina que yo haga… el tratarla tal cual como es… una mujer que se supera día a día para ser la más fuerte y ser un orgullo para su madre y con eso, sé lo suficiente la clase de persona que es, así que no quiero ver tu cara o tu presencia cerca de ella, ¿quedó claro?"- fue la advertencia de Gokú que se puso de pie para mirar a Louis con miradas de pocos amigos que Holly se puso tensa a punto de activar su Volt Weapon para defender a su compañero que éste quedó con una mirada enojada.

-"Sabes muy bien que te puedo hacer expulsar y que te metan en la cárcel por relación ilícita con una menor de edad, ¿verdad?"- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante mostrando su verdadero ser, un ser repugnante.

-"Sé de tus intenciones con ella, no dejaré que la toques, está bajo mi tutela y cuento con la autorización de la directora y… de un tal Gengo Aoi y esos hombres que mandan esas academias de Genetics. Vete antes de querer hacer algo que no te guste"- esas palabras dejó a todos impactados incluso a Violet que vio todo desde la ventana del hotel que dejó sin opción a Louis y se fue del lugar con una mirada enojada.

-"Me las pagarás Son Gokú, vámonos Holly"- dijo el rubio que ella asintió no sin antes.

-"Holly, tú mereces algo mejor que ese insecto, tienes un potencial oculto que lo puedes liberar pero él es un obstáculo"- esas palabras dejó muy impactada a Holly que, debido al limiter, a pesar del mal trato de Louis, ella conservaría una influencia muy grande pero las palabras de Gokú caló muy hondo en ella y así se fueron que Satella no aguantó más y se puso a llorar a sollozos en el pecho de su amado, él lo sabía, lo sabía, pero lo que más la impactó es que Gokú la defendió de él y estar a su lado la hace sentir muy protegida pero más aún, amada.

-"Shhh, ya pasó Satella estoy contigo"- decía Gokú consolando a la pobre chica solo sonrió de forma cálida para luego dormir en esos fuertes brazos para luego llevarla a su habitación pero algo pasó…

Ella no quiere separarse de él y así terminó el día…

En la Noche Satella todavía está durmiendo pero algo pasó… ella liberó su mente haciendo que Gokú tocara su cabeza recordando todo de ella, su infancia y el encuentro de Louis haciendo que la sangre de Gokú hirviera por la Ira, algo de él su mirada oscureció haciendo despertar de golpe a ella, sintió que esa calidez se había ido y sintió algo que nunca experimentó de su amado, ira y frialdad y lo peor… cuando alguien tocó la puerta y era nada menos que Louis.

-"Así que nunca tuviste en cuenta de mis advertencia…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras que Gokú agarró de la camisa a Louis golpeándolo contra el muro haciéndolo gritar de dolor dejando a una Satella muy sorprendida y cuando Holly Rose iba a ayudar a su compañero…

-"No lo hagas… sé el dolor que sientes al ser maltratada por ese idiota, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?"- era los dichos de Gokú dejando con una mirada en shock a Holly que ella al ver la mirada llena de ira del saiyajin y ella al ver eso junto a Satella.. esos ojos amarillos llenos de ira mientras que Louis trataba de salir y cuando iba a decir algo…

-"Silencio maldita escoria… ni Freezer cayó tan bajo en hacer eso, no dejaré que nadie más sea herida mentalmente como física por ti, NADIE"- exclamó Gokú mandando a volar lejos al idiota ese que lo dejó inconsciente y llenos de heridas graves por ese simple golpe, Gokú volvió a la normalidad y solo suspiró para mirar a las shockeada Satella y Holly.

-"Holly quiero que seas parte mi equipo, ¿te unes?"- propuso el saiyajin extendiendo su mano a una frágil Holly que por primera vez, vio sinceridad en ese hombre.

-"L-lo-lo dices en serio?"- preguntó una Holly Rose a punto de llorar porque por primera vez en su vida, un hombre hace algo sin doble intenciones y su corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte.

-"Pues claro, quiero que liberes tu potencial al máximo y conmigo serás más de lo que eras antes con ese idiota y te trataré igual como lo hago con Satella, una mujer superando sus límites"- terminó de decir Gokú haciendo que la peli blanca grisácea o la hermosa oji roja llorara más no de tristeza sino de felicidad que ella solo asintió para aceptar la mano del saiyajin y llorar en su pecho duro pero…

-"Oigan yo también quiero llorar en el pecho de Gokú-sensei"- dijo una Violet con un puchero en sus ojos causando una sonrisa y vio que su hermano no ha cambiado nada y tenía esperanza de lo que pasó, cambiara de una vez por todas dejando con las mejillas infladas de Satella al ver que su hermana y Holly quieren estar con él pero por dentro… más enamorada del azabache, algo que está dispuesta a luchar por el ritual de amor.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

Nda: No pude aguantar más y corté todo de raíz, Gokú no es tonto y sabe de las intenciones de las personas así que opté por lo más sano. Eso, el siguiente fics a actualiza es de ikkitousen y Dragon Fist. Eso….


End file.
